


Blue Faith and Sweet Innocence

by SloaneRisette



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Angst, Cooking, Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna Spoilers, F/M, First Relationship, Firsts, Flowers, Fluff, Gift Giving, Jyoumi Challenge 2020, Jyoumi-centric, Meeting the Parents, More tags to be added, Mostly Canon Compliant, Moving Away, Near Drowning Mentions, mature later on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 53,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27334603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SloaneRisette/pseuds/SloaneRisette
Summary: A collection of 30 oneshots made for the Jyoumi Challenge 2020, exploring Joe Kido and Mimi Tachikawa throughout the years of their lives and various stages of their relationships.(Digimon Adventure Last Evolution Kizuna spoilers in Chapters 26 and 29)
Relationships: Kido Jou | Joe Kido/Tachikawa Mimi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Big shoutouts to tumblr user jyoumifeels.tumblr.com for putting this challenge together! Gonna try and hit all 30 of these, so we'll see how it goes and how many I get done by the time the month ends!

“Do you mind if I stay up with you…?”

The meek, lilting voice spoke up behind him, and Joe choked on nothing once he heard it, and slowly turned his head around only to see the girl in the bright pink cowboy dress and big cowboy hat standing behind him.

Joe had opted to stay on watch for a few hours before Tai would relieve him in the early hours of the morning, and so far the boy hadn’t made it all too long in, and had spent all of his waking time so far terrified. Gomamon was sleeping by his feet, and he wasn’t sure where Mimi’s Digimon partner was.

“Oh, uh, s-sure. Are… is everything alright, Mimi?” he asked, brow creasing with worry as he looked up at her.

“I just couldn’t sleep…” she trailed off before sighing, “I’m scared.”

Joe frowned, feeling as if there was something he should’ve done. He was her counselor at camp, and now here they were, in some weird place with a bunch of weird, adorable, and terrifying monsters, and there was nothing he could do.

Tai’s and Matt’s Digimon could turn into bigger, stronger versions, but Gomamon couldn’t, and it felt like soon enough they’d just keep running into Digimon that were even bigger and stronger than they were… It wasn’t good, and Joe felt absolutely, utterly useless despite the fact that he was the oldest.

Mimi moved to sit next to Joe on the small long he was sitting on, hands clasped together nervously as she looked out at the dark ahead of the two of them.

“There’s nothing out there, is there?” she asked quietly after a few moments of silence, hoping not to wake anyone else up, and Joe shook his head silently.

“N-No, I don’t think so. I haven’t heard anything in a little while besides the cable car squeaking, so I think we should be fine,” he told her, before his head drooped a bit, “…I hope, at least…”

Mimi’s frown went deeper, before she sighed, “I can’t believe we almost got killed by a giant sea monster and in the morning we have to go and walk forever again and find more monsters and we don’t even have showers or new clothes or anything,” she whined out, lower lip pouting. Joe looked over to her, concern in his eyes, but equally so a hint of frustration.

Frustration at the situation they were in as a whole, but also some at the fact that Mimi had completely shirked her duties carrying the medical bag earlier.

At the same time he had to do… something. He couldn’t just sit there being useless. Especially not for one of the other kids he had been in charge of.

Joe’s silence left Mimi looking at him curiously, watching him fidget nervously for a bit before she cleared her throat.

“Are you scared, too?” she asked quietly, and Joe wasn’t sure what to say.

Was he scared? Of course! How could someone not be scared of some place terrifying and unknown with all sorts of talking monsters and giant terrifying bugs!? But at the same time, could he say that? He was her counselor, he had to make sure she was doing ok!

And how would anyone be able to trust him or rely on him if he was scared? He couldn’t let them down…

He swallowed hard and did his best to put on a brave face (which, admittedly, wasn’t all that brave) and shook his head.

“N-no, not at all! We’ll be fine!” he said quickly, the words tumbling from his tongue as clumsily as Joe Kido was in general. He forced a smile, which he hoped would be reassuring, but given Mimi’s still relatively flat expression, he had a feeling it was backfiring.

“…I hope so. I mean, I like Palmon, and all of our Digimon are really nice and helpful, but this is just so scary… I’m not made for this,” she said, now starting to sniffle as she pulled her knees up to her chest, hugging them to herself.

Joe froze, once again unsure of what to do, and started to wring his hands together, his stomach twisting up in tight knots that left him feeling nauseous.

Slowly he pulled his hands apart before bringing one up, clenching nervously a few times before he brought it down onto Mimi’s shoulder, patting it gently.

Mimi’s eyes went wide with surprise, turning her head to see Joe staring at the ground as he tried to reassure her. A small smile graced her features.

“We’ll make sure to find someone and get back to camp safe, I promise.”

Joe’s voice was shaking, and even Mimi could tell as such, but she could tell she was trying his best, and that alone was enough to have some tension dissipate from her body, shoulders slouching from relief.

“Thank you, Joe,” she whispered. The boy merely nodded in silence, feeling as if all of that false bravery he had managed to pull from somewhere would vanish in an instant.

Silence filled the air again, the two kids sitting there next to each other as time ticked by slowly and the night dragged on. After a long stretch of silence, Mimi finally spoke up again.

“You don’t mind if I sit up with you for a little longer, do you?”

Joe was confused— he would’ve thought of all the people to want to sleep, it would’ve been Mimi Tachikawa.

“Are you sure you won’t be too tired if you do? We’ll probably have a long day tomorrow, and we’ll all need to make sure we’re as rested as possible,” he told her, brows once again creasing with worry as he looked at her. Mimi shook her head quickly.

“I’ll just try and go back to sleep when you do. I’ll be ok,” she assured him, to which Joe nodded slowly, admittedly not entirely believing her.

It was another hour the two were up, remaining quiet most of the time aside from the occasional chuckle as Gomamon squirmed in his sleep whenever one of the two would reach down to scratch him, or one aiming to reassure the other whenever there were some sounds out in the forest.

Finally, footsteps from behind them nearly caused Joe to jump from where he was sitting, relief instantly flooding him when he saw that it was just Tai.

“Didn’t expect to see you up doing watch with Joe, Mimi. Everything ok?” he asked the two, who both nodded quickly.

“Yeah, I think this area is pretty safe now. The rest of the night should be alright, I hope,” Joe told the other boy, who shot him a thumbs up.

“Thanks for handling it, I’ll take over now. Make sure to get some sleep— and try not to focus too hard on Matt’s snoring,” Tai laughed, which caused Mimi to giggle.

“We’ll do our best!” Mimi said as she got up, Joe following suit after he scooped up the sleeping Gomamon into his arms. The two kids started to pass by the rest of the kids as they slept, before settling in towards where Palmon was, Mimi sitting up on the seat before lying down. Joe sat on the seat across from her, leaning back against it as he gave the cushion next to his to Gomamon.

“Hey Joe?”

“Yeah Mimi?”

Joe looked over to Mimi, to see her with her eyes closed already, curled up to Palmon as best as she could.

“Thanks for letting me sit with you tonight. It really helped.”

Joe let his head rest against the back of the seat, folding his arms, and unable to help but smile to himself.

“I’m glad I could help. But, really, we should probably get to sleep so we aren’t too tired,” he said, unable to stop himself from one last, little lecture. Mimi let out a quiet sigh.

“Ok, I’m sleeping…” she trailed off, taking in a breath before speaking again, “G’night, Joe.”

“Night, Mimi.”


	2. Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2's entry is here! I was initially going to do some sort of awkward-ish first date between the two of them, but a few weeks back I learned that in Adventure 02's sub, Mimi comes back to visit for her cousin's wedding, so I figured that would be the perfect point to jump ahead a few years to write something. I hope you all enjoy!

When Mimi had found out that Joe had to deal with a similar problem with that awful Digimon Emperor, too, Mimi had held onto him for an extraordinarily long time (not that she needed an excuse to do that, of course). And when she told her boyfriend about what she had been through with the new DigiDestined, TK, and Kari during that picnic, he had been just as worried about her and Palmon.

“You think they’ll be fine, right?” he asked as she started to straighten his tie.

A small pout came on Mimi’s face as she undid the tie and began to tie it again, Joe letting out a soft yelp as Mimi yanked at it.

“They have to be. They Digivolved, right? I’m sure Togemon and Ikkakumon can handle whatever meanies that horrible Digimon Emperor can throw their way,” she said, Joe frowning as he saw just how stressed her face clearly was.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to stress you out,” he said, and Mimi looked up at him, shaking her head.

“Oh, it’s not your fault, sweetheart. It’s that stupid Digimon Emperor,” she assured him.

“And I’m sure that the new kids will be able to handle it,” Joe added as Mimi finished tying her boyfriend’s tie again.

She took a step away, arms folded, admiring her work for a moment, a wide smile on her face.

“You look so handsome,” she cooed, which caused Joe to blush softly, the young man letting out a soft, nervous laugh.

“Only because of you… Are you sure I look ok for this?” he asked, turning to look in the mirror, adjusting his glasses. Mimi walked over to stand next to him.

“Yes! You look so great in your suit! How about me?” she asked, smoothing down her soft pink dress. Of course, Joe thought, Mimi went all out with dressing up for this. Subtle makeup, hair neatly done up into a bun, and a beautiful dress, Joe, as always, was in awe of his girlfriend and how beautiful she looked.

She was always beautiful, of course, but in a situation like this where she got to dress up, she was even more immaculate.

“Joe?” she asked after a moment, tilting her head curiously.

“You look amazing, of course. I thought my silence would’ve been obvious enough,” he teased her gently, and Mimi blushed.

“Thank you,” she said, taking his hand in hers, “Are you excited?” she asked, squeezing it softly.

“Of course. I am a bit nervous to meet the rest of your family, though,” he admitted sheepishly.

“Why? Mama and papa already adore you!” she assured him, patting him gently on his chest, Joe still blushing softly as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

“…I still have trouble believing that,” he said, a soft sigh leaving him.

“Well they do. And the rest of my family will love you, too! I can guarantee it!”

Joe stayed silent, before sighing after a few moments, offering Mimi a smile.

“Ok. If you say so.”

“Good, because I do. Now let’s get going! I’m sure mama and papa are waiting!” Mimi said, grabbing onto Joe’s hand and dragging him out of the room, giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

“Mama! Papa! We’re ready to gooooo!” Mimi called out, waving to her parents who were waiting down the hall by the floor’s elevator at the hotel.

“Well come on! We gotta get going!” her mother called over teasingly,, her and Mimi’s father laughing together as Mimi started to drag Joe down along the hall.

“Nice suit, son, looking good!” her father said, giving him a thumbs up, which Joe awkwardly returned.

“T-thank you, sir. You and Mrs. Tachikawa both look fantastic,” he nodded.

“Aww, thank you, Joe! You both look fantastic, too! Absolutely adorable!” she said with a big smile, “Now let’s get going! We don’t want to be late!”

The whole trip there, Joe had been nothing less than a nervous mess (as usual) while Mimi had did his best to assure him that it would all go smoothly, but of course, Joe was worried that something would go wrong. He’d bump into the bride, he’d accidentally trip the groom, anything and everything that could go wrong would inevitably go wrong and it would all be his fault and Mimi’s cousin would be mad at her and her parents.

Oh god. Everything really was going to go wrong.

At least throughout the ceremony, everything had gone well. Mimi and her mother had done plenty of crying at how beautiful the ceremony and the bride were, and Joe himself had teared up at the sight. It was all incredible to behold, honestly.

“Isn’t she beautiful, Joe?” Mimi asked quietly as the groom kissed the bride.

“Y-Yeah… Its all incredible,” he nodded slowly, finally breaking his gaze from the altar after a few moments to look at his girlfriend, smiling softly as he watched her wipe at her eyes again.

It wasn’t long after that all of the guests were ushered out, and Joe and Mimi followed her parents, hand in hand, to the reception, sitting next to each other at a table with her parents and a few other family members. Things were already getting exciting between speeches made and the elaborate kimono the bride came into the reception with.

“Do I know how to invite you on a date, or what?” Mimi asked with a grin as she playfully elbowed Joe in the arm.

“You can say that again. The sushi spread here is incredible, though I wasn’t expecting such a western-style wedding,” he mused, Mimi chuckling.

“Tachikawa women know what they want and aren’t afraid to go for it, Joe!” she said, shooting him a playful wink, which caused him to blush.

“Y-you can say that again, too…” he mumbled nervously, unable to stifle a small bout of nervous laughter as he quickly went for another piece of sea bream.

“You’re really enjoying that sea bream, aren’t you, honey?” Mimi asked, and Joe quickly nodded, holding his hand over his mouth.

“A lot! It’s not everyday I get sushi like this,” he said as he chewed, before finally swallowing and ten ducking his head sheepishly.

“Do you want mine? You know I’m not the biggest fan— I just wanted to get a few pieces so you could have them,” she told him with a smile, and Joe blushed softly.

“You didn’t have to, Mimi. Even the few pieces I got is enough.”

The young woman quickly shook her head, “Well you can have more! Otherwise it’ll just go to waste,” she said, and finally, Joe let out a soft sigh, knowing it would be useless to do anything other than acquiesce.

“Thanks, Mimi,” he said with a soft smile, “Do you want my shrimp, then?” he asked and she clasped her hands together in excitement.

“Please! If you don’t mind, of course.”

Joe shook his head, “Of course not. You’re treating me, I’m gonna treat you,” he assured her.

Her smile got bigger, “You’re the best! Do you want a piece?” she asked, gesturing to her plate with her chopsticks, and Joe nodded, reaching over with his chopsticks to pick up a piece.

Before he could, though, Mimi deftly picked up a piece and moved it towards Joe’s face, smushing it against his mouth as Joe sat there, surprised and confused, until he eventually opened his mouth, Mimi placing it inside, at which Joe started to chew. He sat there in silence, looking at Mimi as he slowly chewed, then swallowed.

“Meems?”

“Yes, sweetie?”

“…Why’d you do that?”

Mimi grinned playfully, “Well my cousin and her husband shouldn’t get to have all the fun with feeding each other, should they?”

Joe started to stutter, now brighter than before, as he glanced off tot he side for a few moments in hopes of composing himself.

“I guess you’re right,” he said slowly, nodding a few times, before he picked up a piece of sushi, feeding it to his girlfriend, who was smiling the whole time.

“Papa! You have your camera, right?” Mimi asked, turning to look at her father, who held up his camera just a moment later.

“Right here. Want me to take a picture of you two?” he asked, and Mimi nodded quickly.

“Yes, please!” she said happily, quickly wrapping her arms around Joe and settling in close, giving him a big kiss on the cheek, which nearly left Joe yelping after, but Mimi held on close.

“Thanks, papa!” she said, still smiling wide, and her father and mother chuckled softly.

“Of course! We’ll send you copies of the pictures before we fly back, Joe,” her father said, and Joe nodded.

“Thank you, sir, I appreciate it,” he smiled.

The next half hour had been more of the same— Mimi and Joe feeding each other pieces of sushi while pictures of the two of them, as well as with her family, was taken, Joe finally managing to relax a bit after a while. And seeing her boyfriend relax made Mimi even happier than before, unable to keep her eyes off him.

The evening moved on, sadly, not slow enough as either of the teens would’ve liked, but the fact that the two of them could’ve had such a wonderful night together was enough. The two got to spend hours together, and Mimi allowed a few dreams of their future together flow into her mind.

The wedding reception was slowly but surely wrapping up, and Mimi’s expression had started to falter as the thought of leaving both the wedding venue and Japan became clear in her mind. 

“Hey, Mimi?” Joe finally spoke up after a few minutes, causing her to stir from her thoughts and put on a brave face and smile for her boyfriend, just as sure that he was starting to feel the same.

“Yes?”

“Can I have one last dance with you? Before we go,” he said, offering her a small, shy smile. Even though they had been dating for a few years now, he still got so shy with these types of displays of affection in a public setting, but that just made him all the more adorable to Mimi.

“Gladly,” she said, quickly grabbing his hand and pulling him onto the dance floor, wrapping her arms around his neck as he placed his hands on her waist, the two slowly swaying to the song that was playing alongside a few other last couples that were there at this hour.

“This has been a great night,” Joe finally spoke after a brief moment of silence, the words, as simple as they were, causing a smile to grow on Mimi’s face, her heart feeling full to burst.

“It’s been perfect— all thanks to you,” she told him simply.

“Perfect is the, ah, perfect way to put it,” he said, Mimi giggling softly at his words.

“I’m so glad you were able to come with me. It wouldn’t have been nearly as good without you here.”

Joe stayed silent, sniffling feeling his eyes grow misty.

“I’m glad you invited me. Thanks.”

“Of course I was going to invite you, silly,” she teased him, causing Joe to blush.

“I know, just… I’m glad we got to do this.”

“Me too.”

The two continued to slowly sway together, simply staring at each other and appreciating those moments, silent or not.

“You know, this just means the next time we see each other, we have to have an even better date night,” she said, and Joe laughed nervously.

“I’ll make sure to save up the money for something perfect for you,” he assured her with a nod, and she moved one of her hands to his chest.

“Oh, sweetie, you know that any date I have with you is better than the last,” she told him, Joe starting to stammer as he turned bright red, Mimi giggling to herself.

“Well, I’ll still make sure to have something incredible planned so I can wow you even more.”

“I know you will, and I’ll make sure that I help make it the best time for you, too,” she nodded.

“You always do, Mimi. Always,” he assured her softly as the song started to die down, Mimi pulling Joe into a tight hug, Joe returning it without hesitation.

“I’m gonna miss you,” she whined softly, causing Joe to hold her even closer.

“Hey, the date isn’t over until I’m back home, yeah? We still have some time,” he told her, Mimi pulling away and looking up at him with teary eyes, before she nodded.

“You’re right. Let’s have one more dance before mama and papa make us leave?” she suggested.

“That sounds great,” he said, before she draped her arms around his neck, keeping close, and Joe kept his arms around her, the two once again swaying along with the new song that had started up.

Even if Mimi would be back on the other side of the world soon enough, that they had managed to steal away this time for themselves was enough for them both.


	3. Cooking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one and the next one are a bit lighter/simpler, but I wanted to just show something cute for how Joe/Mimi think about each other and the little things they do for each other early on in their relationship. Hope you all enjoy!

“Mama, where’s the umeboshi?” Mimi called out from the kitchen, all sorts of equipment and ingredients strewn about two counter tops.

“The umeboshi?” Satoe Tachikawa asked, popping her head through the doorway to see her daughter hard at work, the sight causing her to giggle softly. “Mimi, what’re you doing?” she asked, now stepping into the kitchen.

“Making a bento box, mama!” she said simply, peering through the fridge, brows furrowed and mouth scrunched up before she finally found what she was looking for, the wide smile quickly popping back on her face.

“I can see that, but what for? Tomorrow is Sunday— and I’ve never even seen you make something so elaborate!”

Mimi rolled her eyes playfully, still smiling, as she turned her head to look towards her mother, “It’s not for me!” she chirped happily, her mother quirking an eyebrow in confusion.

“What’s the special occasion then, sweetie?”

That one simple question let the floodgates open, as Mimi turned to look at her mother with an expression radiating nothing other than glee and confidence.

“For Joe!”

“Oh, I should have figured young love had something to do with this,” Satoe teased, and Mimi nodded.

“Mhm! He’s been spending so much time at cram school lately and I know its all been stressful for him, so I wanted to make a little special lunch to help out.”

Mimi knew Joe had gone through a lot— she still remembered last year just how stressed he had been over his entrance exams— and he was still putting in 110% to get into the best school he could one day. He deserved a treat every so often (everyday, if you asked Mimi), and even if she hadn’t usually been the type to do these things, she figured there was no time like the present, and she couldn’t wait to see Joe’s face when he walked out of cram school to see her there with the cutest little bento box.

“Oh, that’s so sweet! He’s lucky to have as amazing a girlfriend as you,” she said, “Do you want me to help you out at all?” her mother asked, and Mimi quickly shook her head.

“I appreciate it, mama, but don’t worry! A girl’s gotta learn on her own! Plus, I think I’m getting the hang of this already!”

Mostly, at least. Thankfully there had been plenty of leftovers from the night before so she didn’t have to get too deep into the cooking process, and what little there was she knew she’d be able to handle with ease.

“Well, you should make sure to hurry so you can get there before he ends up leaving!”

“Don’t worry, I’m on it! We still have the leftover tuna for the onigiri, and making eggs are easy! It’ll be no sweat!”

Mimi’s brow furrowed together as she looked at all she had set up, and then to the cute little bento that was off to the side. Then she checked the clock on the oven, frowning slightly.

She didn’t have much time, but she sure did have a lot of energy and every intent of finishing this up and getting it to Joe just in time, so she could see that smile on his face and hear how much he loved it.

Satoe watched quietly from the living room, smiling as she watched Mimi work harder than she was sure her daughter ever had in the past, listening to the young girl mutter to herself about doing one thing or another.

Though there was a fair bit of struggling with it, by the time she had gone to make the tamagoyaki, Mimi was starting to feel more comfortable with the process.

“Ok, Mimi… you can do this… this is no trouble for you!” she said to herself quietly in hopes of hyping herself up enough so she wouldn’t fold under pressure.

Tuna mayo onigiri assembled, tamagoyaki made, and she was able to take some leftover pickled vegetables from last night’s dinner, as well as the umeboshi she had gotten, placed gently on top. Last but not least, she had gotten some pickled ginger and nori on some rice to shape into Gomamon’s face.

“Perfect! Oh— wait!” she said, running across the kitchen to pick up the salt and pepper, putting some on the eggs, “ ** _Now_** its perfect, just the way he likes it!”

Her mother padded into the kitchen, looking down at the bento box, “Oh, sweetie, it’s beautiful! And it looks delicious! Someone’s really taking after me!” she said, giving her daughter a quick kiss on the top of her head, Mimi beaming with pride.

“Thanks, mama! Don’t you think he’ll love it?”

“Definitely! And— oh! Is that his little Digimon friend?” she asked as she pointed to the rice, Mimi nodding proudly.

“Yup! I wanted to make it look like Gomamon!”

“Oh that’s so adorable,” Satoe cooed sweetly, before grabbing some napkins and a pair of chopsticks, “Now you better get going! You don’t want to miss him! You know how to get there?” she asked as Mimi got everything together and all set, the young girl nodding.

“Mhm! And don’t worry, I’ll be safe!” she chirped, before speeding out without a second thought or ounce of hesitation.

Joe had just been let out of cram school, feeling exhausted and staring down at the test he had gotten back before leaving. An 81. Better than some of his past scores, but still not good enough. He sighed, how was he going to get into a good college at this rate?

“Jooooooooooe!”

His ears perked up when he heard his name being called, confused considering who the voice was from.

“Mimi…?” he asked himself quietly, before looking up to see Mimi there, unable to stop himself from smiling.

“Mimi!” he called out, starting to run over to her, already feeling the nerves and stress start to dissipate from his body, “What’re you doing here?” he asked, suddenly confused by it all.

“What? Are you not happy to see me?” she asked with a sly grin, relishing in teasing him and laughing as she saw him blush. Soft laughter continued to bubble from her as she watched him shake his head and wave his hands in front of himself, clearly in a tizzy.

“No! No I am! I just wasn’t expecting to see you! But I really am happy to see you! Really! Honest!” he rambled quickly, now stopping in front of her.

“Joe. Joe?”

Finally he stopped, looking down at her, “Y-Yeah?”

“I’m teasing you.”

Joe paused, once again having gone tense before his shoulders finally slumped, a sigh of relief escaping him, as a small smile finally crept onto his face.

“Of course. Yeah, I knew that,” he nodded, Mimi giggling again.

“I had something I wanted to give you,” she told him, before he glanced down at the little box in her her hands.

“You brought me lunch?”

She nodded quickly, “Yes! I know you’ve been stressed out with cram school and all your homework lately, so I wanted to give you a little pick-me-up!”

Warmth spread through Joe’s chest, the boy unable to help but smile at the idea. When she grabbed his hand, his fingers curled around hers, finding comfort and solace there, as she led him over to a bench. With her fingers placed gingerly on his shoulders, she lowered him onto the bench, sitting next to him, and placing the bento box on his lap.

“Bon appetit!” she grinned as he opened it, just as happy as he was when she saw his smile. He turned his head to look at her as he broke his chopsticks apart.

“Is that rice supposed to be Gomamon?” he asked, Mimi nodding quickly as she pointed to it.

“Yup! With pickled red ginger and nori! Isn’t he cute?”

“I think you’ll have to make one of these next time you see him. He’ll probably want to come up with some sort of plan to sell these things,” he chuckled.

“Ooh, that’s a great idea,” she said, “I could make little bento boxes around all the Digimon! Something with fish for Gatomon, and lots of veggies for Palmon!” she said with a gleam in her eye. Joe even noticed such, and as he started to poke away at his food, he couldn’t help but smile as he saw how excited she was.

“I almost feel bad eating Gomamon like this,” he said, plucking up some rice that featured his partner’s red ginger mane, pausing for a moment, before popping it into his mouth, taking his time to chew. “He is pretty tasty, though.”

“You like it? Really?” she asked, and Joe nodded, smiling at her.

“Yeah! It’s really delicious— and that was just the rice so far! You made all of this?” he asked.

“Mhm! Is it that surprising?” she teased, poking him in the arm, and Joe shook his head.

“No, not at all! It’s really great,” he assured her, before picking up the tamagoyaki and taking a bite, “I **_am_** surprised you didn’t put maple syrup and cherries on this, though,” he teased her gently, to which she stuck her tongue out at him.

“You just aren’t as experienced a culinarian as I am, sweetie! But don’t worry, one day I’ll teach you all about gourmet food!”

The boy couldn’t help but laugh, albeit feeling a bit nervous at the prospect of such food. “Can’t wait.”

Joe continued to make his way slowly and methodically through the food, Mimi sitting close, watching in awe with each and every little expression of enjoyment on his face. A part of her wanted to cut in, to ask what he thought, or to grab his chopsticks and pick up a few things just because it felt like he ate so **_slow_** , but she managed to contain herself, having to sit on her hands as she watched with rapt attention.

Of course, that left Joe blushing a bit, smiling to her every so often as he ate, up until the point he finished, with not a single grain of rice or speck of greens left, Joe setting the chopsticks in the box and putting the lid back on.

“What do you think!?” Mimi asked quickly, unable to hold back just a moment longer.

“It was delicious! Easily one of the best meals I’ve had in a long time,” he said, Mimi tearing up as she grabbed his hand.

“You think? Really? Oh, Joe, you’re so sweet!” she said, pulling him into a hug, resting her head on his chest. The sudden movement left Joe letting out a yelp, nearly dropping the box, before he gathered himself and wrapped an arm around her, patting her gently on the back.

“I’m just being honest, Mimi. It’s great. Thanks so much,” he told her, “That was really nice of you.”

“You don’t need to thank me! I’m happy to do it for you! I’m just glad you liked it. I was so nervous making it because I just wanted it to be absolutely perfect,” she admitted, now looking up at him.

Joe smiled softly, “It was. I think you’re great at this.”

“Really? Well I think that just means I have to keep cooking! And you’ll just have to keep tasting all of my delicious creations!”

The very thought sounded great to Joe, honestly. But before he could say anything, there was one thought that suddenly sprang into his mind.

“…You’ll make sure to wait on any maple syrup and cherries… right?”

Mimi pouted, eyebrows furrowed as she narrowed her eyes at him, before seeing the small smile he had on his face, realizing that, somehow, he had made a joke.

She stood up, giving him an exaggerated wink before she yanked him up and latched onto his arm.

“I guess I’ll just have to work you up to that!”


	4. Flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The little complement to yesterday's oneshot! I have been loving writing early relationship stuff for them, and I hope you all enjoy!

The tip of Joe’s pencil repeatedly tapped against the paper as his eyes started to lose focus from the Biology homework he was focused on. He had zoned out some five minutes ago, the boy deep in thought over something else. He had already started to chew on the inside of his cheek, before just about jumping from his seat when he heard the door close.

“What’s up, Joe?” his brother asked, and Joe calmed down once he realized who it was— and once he actually had a moment to relax from the sudden surprise.

“Oh, hey Jim. Nothing. At least not besides you freaking me out too much. Trying to concentrate on this assignment,” he said, turning his body in his chair to look over at his brother, who was leaning against the wall.

“Mom called and wanted to let us know that her and dad are probably going to be home late tonight— hospital is really busy apparently.”

“Oh, I hope everything is ok,” Joe frowned.

“It is, I’m pretty sure. Just a lot going on. I’m probably going to get started on my own homework, but I wanted to let you know. We can probably go and pick something up to eat later if you want? My treat.”

Joe nodded, “Sounds good, thanks,” he said, turning back to his homework, but nearly immediately turned back to Jim, watching as he started to leave the room, “Actually, can I ask you for a favor…?”

His words were shy, embarrassed, even, and a light flush had started to tinge pink across his cheeks, Joe rubbing the back of his neck.

Jim stopped, then turned to look at his younger brother, confusing flashing across his face for just a moment, before grinning.

“Need some advice for your girlfriend?” he asked, folding his arms, and Joe turned a bright shade of red, looking to the floor if only to avoid how satisfied Jim seemed in those moments.

“Uh, yeah…” he said, scratching the back of his head before sighing, his shoulders slumping. “You see, Mimi is just… well, she’s great, of course, but she’s just been extra supportive of nice recently because of all my exams… and I just want to do something for her. To just let her know how much I appreciate all of her and to just show her I care just as much as she cares about me. And I guess I was wondering if you had any ideas.”

Jim’s grin went even wider, and Joe felt a sinking feeling in his stomach that left him wondering if this was a good idea at all.

“Hmm…”

Joe was silent, waiting with bated breath, before Jim snapped his fingers, pushing himself off the wall.

“I think the best thing you can do, first of all, is not worry. You already impressed her, right? She’ll love anything you get her.”

He appreciated the pep talk, and he did know his brother was right, but god did he just want to wow Mimi. He was still thinking about that bento box the other day. It was perfect, everything he loved, and she gave it to him right when he needed the pick-me-up.

“Well I still want to get her something perfect. I don’t want her to… not… be impressed…” he sighed.

A sad, but sympathetic smile came onto Jim’s face, “You told me about how she came to visit you at cram school? She’ll love anything you do for her, man. I think just something small and simple to let her know you’re thinking about her. I think that’ll be the best. What’s something that reminds you of her?”

It didn’t take long for Joe to think of a rather long list.

“Pink, cowboy hats, cowboy boots, dresses, flowers, jewelry…”

That’s when it dawned on him.

“Flowers! She loves flowers! And I can get her ones that look like Palmon and Lillymon! That’s perfect!”

He immediately hopped up from his chair, nearly tumbling over and having to prop his chair back up in front of his desk, before bowing his head to his older brother.

“Thanks so much, Jim. I really owe you one.”

“Hey, don’t mention it. But if you are gonna go out to get her flowers now, maybe you can pick up something for us to eat?” he asked, “Still my treat, don’t worry.”

“Of course! I’ll make sure it won’t take too long,” Joe promised as Jim handed him some money. After, Joe quickly sped to the door, a man on a mission.

Thankfully it was still early enough for places to be open, and even better than that, he knew there was a good florist right near Mimi’s apartment building. It wasn’t as good as the stuff he had seen from Sora’s mother, but Joe also knew he wouldn’t have been able to easily afford one of the arrangements, and even getting from there to Mimi’s apartment would’ve been a herculean task. As he started to approach the elevator at her building, though, Joe couldn’t stop himself from smiling. Plenty of lilies that he hoped she would like, as well as an array of sakura and plenty of other flowers that represented affection and love (and there really were a lot of them).

Oh, he couldn’t wait to see the look on Mimi’s face when she saw him at the door with these. Tired as he was, he couldn’t keep the smile off his face, just about bouncing on the balls of his feet as he entered the elevator, making sure to hold onto the vase as tight as possible. The last thing he needed was to be a klutz and drop it before he even got to her door.

He had just about burst out into a sprint as soon as the doors opened, making his way to the Tachikawa apartment, and as soon as he was outside the door, he gently set the vase down, clearing his throat, and then knocked on the door.

“One miiiiiiiiinute!” he heard the voice of Mimi’s mother call out, able to hear her footsteps pad over to the door, smiling as she opened the door.

“Oh, Joe, honey, its so nice to see you! What brings you all the way out here? Did cram school just let out?” she asked.

“Oh, uh, hi, Mrs. Tachikawa! Nice to see you!” he said, bowing quickly, “Is Mimi home by any chance? I just had something I wanted to give her real quick, if that’s alright, ma’am.”

“She is! Let me go get her, feel free to come in! No need to wait outside in the cold!” she said sweetly, Joe nodding, picking up the vase, and walking in backwards, toeing out of his shoes, and waiting at the door.

“Mimi! Someone’s here to see you!” Mimi’s mother called out in a sing-song voice, Joe sucking in a deep breath as he steeled himself.

“Oh, Joe!” the young woman squealed happily, running to her boyfriend, who quickly turned around, holding up the vase, causing the brunette to stop in her tracks.

“H-Hey, Mimi,” he started, already blushing, “I, um… got these for you.”

Her eyes were wide and sparkling, already feeling them get misty just at the sight of the gesture.

“You got me these? Really?”

“Yeah! I just wanted you to know… how much I’ve been thinking about you lately,” he told her. The smile on her face had him smiling just as much, Joe’s heart feeling full to burst.

“Oh, Joe…” she said quietly, reaching out slowly to touch one of the flowers. “They’re beautiful…”

“I-I know you said I didn’t have to do anything for you just because you brought me lunch the other day… but I just wanted to make sure you knew that…” he trailed off, sucking in a breath as the boy tried to steady himself, “…You know, even if I’m busy and don’t always have time to be around, I’m still thinking of you.”

He could only barely see her through the veritable field of flowers he had gotten her, but just seeing how happy she seemed left Joe on cloud nine.

“You really got me all of these?” she asked, and he nodded.

“Yeah! I know its not much, but I thought flowers could be nice.”

“Not much? Joe, you came all the way here to give me flowers! I’m the luckiest girl in the world,” she said, unable to help but swoon for her boyfriend.

And seeing her expression, Joe felt like the luckiest guy in the world.

“Mama? Can I take Joe to my room?” she asked, Satoe Tachikawa peaking her head out from the kitchen.

“Sure, sweetie! Joe, honey, would you like to stay for dinner?” she asked kindly.

“Oh, that’s very kind of you, ma’am, but unfortunately I can’t stay long. I have to pick up dinner for my brother and I, still,” he said, seeing the two women frown.

“Oh, that’s too bad. We’ll just have to have you over soon enough!”

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure to drag him over so we can make something great for him!” Mimi said, grinning at Joe, who was now turning red, before Mimi’s mom went back to cooking, Mimi taking that as her cue to grab onto Joe’s wrist and drag him along into her room.

It was the first time he had ever been in her room, which left Joe feeling more awkward and nervous, and he just hoped he wouldn’t implode— or have her father shout at him for being in her room.

It was fitting that there was plenty of pink and plenty of stuffed animals all over her bed. It all seemed so perfectly **_Mimi_** and he couldn’t help but find it— and her— adorable.

“O-Oh! Let me set this down!” he blurted out suddenly, stepping over to her desk and setting it down, holding his hands out carefully, as if afraid it would fall over at any moment, before standing next to her.

“I wanted to get some flowers that would remind you of Palmon and Lillymon, too. I made sure to really learn what all of the flowers represented so I could find the perfect ones,” he explained.

“I love them! Now whenever I miss Palmon I can look over at my beautiful flowers!”

“Yeah, and, uh, like I said, I asked the florist about the flowers, too!” he said, taking a step over to her desk, Mimi following as she still held his hand, “Sunflowers because they represent adoration and loyalty, the morning glory because it represents bonds of, um… l-love. The bellflower is, um…”

He stopped, Mimi stirred from her overwhelming feelings as she looked over to see Joe redder than she was sure she’d ever seen him before. She gently set a hand on his shoulder.

“Is everything ok?” she asked softly.

“Y-Yeah…” he finally choked out, “It’s just… I don’t want to sound too cheesy or embarrassing.”

Mimi frowned, “You never could be. It really means the world that you’d learn this much to pick out the perfect flowers for me.”

“Really?” he asked in disbelief, to which she nodded.

“Of course! So what’s that flower mean?” she asked, pointing to the bellflower.

“Endless love…” he admitted sheepishly, ducking his head, “and then the bluebell is gratitude,” he said.

“So you got all these flowers because they made you think of me?” she asked, looking up at him with a curious tilt of her head.

Joe scratched the back of his head, “Well, yeah. That shouldn’t be much of a surprise,” he said, a nervous chuckle bubbling from his throat, one that left Mimi feeling light.

“You’re so wonderful, Joe,” she told him.

“Y-You are, too, Mimi. And, uh, you really do like this all?” he asked, glancing over to the vase again.

“Of course!” she chirped, voice light and lilting as whenever she got excited, “I **_love_** it! I’m going to take such incredible care of them, and whenever you’re stuck at cram school and I miss you, I can look at them and think about you and Palmon! It really is perfect.”

There had been a few knots still deep in Joe’s stomach, but seeing just how in awe she was managed to rid him of them. He did good— and he really did owe Jim for this.

Silence had washed over Mimi’s room, until she finally tugged at his sleeve, looking at him with big doe eyes.

“Are you sure you can’t stay for dinner?” she asked and Joe slowly shook his head, sighing after.

“I really wish I could, but I already promised Jim I’d bring food back after I gave you your flowers.”

Now Mimi was frowning, “Well… can I walk you to the elevator?” she asked, and Joe couldn’t stop himself from smiling now.

“Yeah, of course!” he said, and Mimi quickly grabbed onto his hand, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before dragging him out of her room, Joe’s free hand moving to his cheek, the boy starting to smile.

“Sorry I couldn’t stay longer, Mrs. Tachikawa, but whatever you’re making smells delicious! I hope you all have a delicious dinner!”

“Thank you, dear!” she called back, a lightbulb going off in Mimi’s head as she quickly sped off into the kitchen. A look of confusion graced Joe’s face, all the way to when she popped back to his side a few moments later, hands behind her back, with a mischievous, trademark Mimi Tachikawa grin.

“Ready to go?”

Joe stared at her for a moment, silent, before slowly nodding, “…Yeah.”

“I’ll be right back, mama! Just gonna walk Joe to the elevator!”

Now outside, Mimi was just about skipping next to her boyfriend as the two walked, enjoying the silence, all the way up until they reached the elevator.

“I guess I should probably go and grab dinner, now. I really am sorry I couldn’t stay longer,” he sighed, and Mimi shook her head.

“You don’t need to apologize! I’m just happy I got to see you at all!” she told him, before holding a small container out for him. Joe paused for a moment, before taking it.

“What’s this?”

“I asked mama if you could have some of what she was making!”

“What is it?” he asked, holding it up to get a better look.

“Kimchi fried rice with whipped cream and strawberries!”

Joe looked at her for a few moments, before quickly opening up the container to see that it was exactly what she told him. After staring at it for a bit, he silently closed the container.

“Mimi…”

“No, it’s really good, honest,” she insisted.

“Ok, I’ll take your word for it,” he said with a soft laugh.

“I’ll talk to you later.”

“Y-Yeah, I’ll talk to you later.”

“And until then I’ll just keep looking at the beautiful flowers my very thoughtful boyfriend got me,” she said, completely relishing in his blush, watching him get in the elevator, excited to ignore her homework in favor of looking at her flowers.


	5. Purity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry how late this is up, but I hope you all like this! Purity feels like a tricky thing to write on, so I wanted to do something light and cute, and more stuff between Adventure and 02! Hope you all enjoy it!

A soft, wistful sigh escaped Mimi’s lips as she started to swing her and Joe’s arms, fingers laced within his.

“It sure will be nice to see everyone,” the girl said, a soft smile gracing her lips, the very thought of bringing as much of the team together again boosting her already elated mood.

“Yeah, I think Izzy said something about hearing from Gennai?” Joe said with a quirk of his eyebrow, still curious. It wasn’t that he **_wasn’t_** excited to see his friends, it was more that, as always, Joe was worried about doing something that wasn’t studying. Soon enough he would have to worry about preparing for college, and with how middle school entrance exams had been, his stomach had remained a pit of nerves.

“Maybe we’ll be able to see all the Digimon soon!” she suggested brightly, giving him a light bump of her hip, before offering him a smile.

“That would be great. Let’s hope,” he nodded, before checking his watch. “Oh! We should probably hurry, we’re late!” he said.

Mimi’s grip on Joe’s hand tightened, giving it a quick squeeze and feeling the warmth of it spread all throughout her, before she took off running, dragging the boy along with her, who had quickly let out a panicked shout, holding onto his glasses so they didn’t fall.

“Then let’s goooooooooo!”

He had only barely managed to keep up with her, thanks solely to her holding onto him, and Joe was, at this point worried about her pulling his arm out of his socket more than being late.

Thankfully, the Izumi apartment wasn’t too far from where they had been, and as they approached the door, Joe’s free hand was busy rubbing his shoulder in hopes of soothing some of the ache it was now feeling.

“Promise me you won’t do that again?” he mumbled, wincing briefly as he stopped just after her once they reached the front door.

“Oh, you love when I drag you places, even when you say you don’t,” she waved a hand to playfully brush off his words, shooting him a sweet smile.

Silence filled the air for a moment, interrupted briefly by Mimi knocking on the door.

“You’re right.”

The two looked at each other, Joe ducking his head sheepishly, tinges of pink scattering across his cheeks, which left her smile growing that much more.

Thankfully, the boy was saved from any further stress by Izzy’s mother answering the door.

“Oh, Mimi, Joe, nice to see you both. Everyone’s in Izzy’s room, I’m sure they’ll be happy to see you, too. Come in, and let me know if you need anything, alright?” she said kindly, and the two nodded at the same time.

“Of course!” they said in perfect sync, Mimi unable to stop herself from giggling softly.

“Thank you so much, Mrs. Izumi,” Joe said, before she let the two in, both stepping out of their shoes before making their way to Izzy’s room.

“Hellooooo!” Mimi called out as soon as she stepped into the room, her usual energy already flooding into the room, the other kids smiling when she appeared, opening the door wider to reveal who else was with her, “We’re heeeeeeeeere!”

“Looks like the lovebirds finally showed up!” Tai laughed, leading to Matt chuckling, too. Joe was quick to blush again, by no means embarrassed of his relationship with Mimi, but that didn’t change the fact that this was wholly and utterly new to him, and even on his good days he could still be jumpy when it came to teasing comments like this.

Sora reached past Izzy, grabbing the band of Tai’s goggles and quickly snapped them against the back of his head, before shooting the couple a sympathetic look. Mimi rolled her eyes, placing her hands on her hips.

“I think someone’s just jealous of the lovebirds!” Mimi teased, before sticking her tongue out at the leader of the group, while Joe was so bright red, that both Matt and Izzy were looking at him with concern, Joe turning his head to Mimi.

Mimi felt him get closer, seeing the look on his face— how he was just about to pass out, even— and quickly mouthed the words, “I’m sorry.” She tugged on his arm gently, lowering the two of them to the floor. Once Joe was sat down, his eyes were solely fixated on his lap for a good bit, fingers twiddling together as a means to distract himself while he waited for Izzy to start up with the meeting.

Sora quickly nudged Tai with her arm, who glanced to her, noting the slight glare she had, and waved his hands quickly.

“Hey, Joe, c’mon, you know I was just teasing! You know we’re all happy for you lovebirds! We’re just glad you two made it! And hey, after the meeting is done then you two can get back to kissing each other or doing whatever you do!”

The words tumbled from Tai’s mouth, tone rife with apology and guilt over the stress he’d put on the oldest of the group, and the rest of them had looked at him with disbelief, expressions of confusion and frustration on their face, with the only one in the room playing it cool being Mimi.

She had been more focused on Joe, gently patting him on the arm, a reassuring hand on his shoulder, all in hopes of relieving the stress that was just about pouring out from him, the blue-haired boy silent still. The pink-clad girl waved off the apology.

“Oh, don’t worry! It’s ok!” she chirped happily.

Silence filled the room for a few moments longer, until Izzy finally spoke up.

“…Ok. So, I recently talked to Gennai, and he filled me in on some good news,” the boy started, turning his laptop to the group, “We can go back to the Digital World.”

The reactions were nothing short of big smiles and gasps of awe at the very idea that they’d be able to go back to the Digital World and see their partners again.

“Actually, we need to. Gennai told me that—”

Before Izzy could continue, Joe opened his mouth.

“Mimi and I haven’t kissed yet!”

Everyone’s eyes, Mimi’s included, immediately trained onto Joe, whose eyes were clenched shut, hands gripping onto his legs with white knuckles. She didn’t know what to do, and everyone was stunned silent by the sudden outburst, and as he slowly opened his eyes, he grimaced.

“…Sorry…” he said quietly, letting out a shaky sigh.

“…So, as I said,” Izzy said after a moment of silence, not missing a beat, “…Gennai needs us to come back to the Digital World. There’s something important we need to do there.”

The rest of the meeting, Joe had sat there in awkward silence, not even able to be stirred towards happiness by Mimi or any of the others, and just hoped that no one would bring up what had happened— hopefully ever again.

Thankfully, his wish had come true, as nobody brought it up after the meeting when they all had just decided to spend a few hours together hanging out with some of Mrs. Izumi’s delicious food, until finally reached the point where they all started to leave, of course Joe and Mimi first seeing as Joe had to be home at a reasonable time and still had to drop Mimi off.

It also gave Mimi a few moments to talk to him.

“Are you ok?” she asked, voice soft and sweet as she looked up at him, Joe stopping suddenly and Mimi quickly stopping after.

“Oh, well… yeah… sure,” he mumbled, ducking his head and looking away from his girlfriend. Meanwhile, she didn’t believe him for a moment, hands on her hips as she scrunched up her mouth in a pout and furrowed her brows.

“I don’t believe you. What’s wrong?” she asked with a touch more force in her voice. Just a bit of a push, if only because she knew Joe and she knew he would be stubborn and try and push this aside.

As much as he wanted to hold out, he sighed and shook his head, knowing that trying to hold out against Mimi Tachikawa of all people would be a fruitless effort.

“Just… everything tonight. I guess I feel stupid. I mean, I haven’t even had a first kiss yet! Not that, you know, I’m saying we need to kiss, and I know Tai was just joking around, but I guess I still feel out of my element. I don’t even know why! Or why I even shouted out about how we hadn’t kissed! It just happened because I panicked and I feel so stupid about it,” he mumbled, “Just… stressed. The usual.”

Mimi’s frown deepened, gently placing a hand on his chest as she looked up at him.

“Joe… it’s ok. I’m not upset! I know you get a little nervous in the spotlight, and that’s ok, honest,” she assured him. Joe didn’t seem convinced, shaking his head softly as he glanced to the side.

“If you’re sure… I’m sorry. Again.”

“No more apologies,” she insisted, before getting on her tip toes in order to give her boyfriend a quick peck on the lips.

The boy went bright red, eyes wide, as he looked down at her.

“Mimi… I… You…” the words tumbled weakly from his tongue, blinking at her a few times. He felt her take his hand and squeeze it gently.

“Now we’ve both had our first kiss.”


	6. Honesty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honesty, like, Purity, felt a little tricky to write about, but I'm really happy with what I did!! It made me kind of sad and emotional! I hope y'all enjoy it!

For once in her life since the two had started dating, Mimi Tachikawa was not looking forward to seeing Joe Kido.

Of **_course_** she wanted to see him, why wouldn’t she? In a near instant he had become her favorite person to be around.

But that was exactly why she hadn’t wanted to see him. Why she had been quiet, cagey, and had tried to brush things off as if it was all ok.

She hated that now of all times she felt weak and was afraid to be open about what was going on, but there was a deep fear about what might happen. And frankly? Mimi wasn’t ready to accept what was going to happen.

When her parents told her they’d be moving to America because of her father’s new job, she had been overjoyed. New York City seemed so incredible, and the very prospect of America was fascinating. All of the fashion, the food, the atmosphere, she had been overjoyed at first.

But then dawned the realization that she would have to move away from her best friends.

From her boyfriend.

At that point she had gone to her room to cry. Deep down, she knew there was nothing that could be done about it, and so she sobbed her eyes out at home, while putting on a brave face in public and showing the world that Mimi Tachikawa was doing wonderful as always.

Soon enough, though, she would be moving, the clock ticking down slowly but surely, each movement of the second house feeling deafeningly loud as she sat in class each day. She just wished she could ignore it all and hide away for a while. And what she wouldn’t give to go to the Digital World and give Palmon the longest hug imaginable.

She needed to tell everyone, but most importantly, she needed to tell Joe. She was afraid of what could happen, of how he might feel and be hurt… and that was the main thing stopping her at the moment: hurting Joe Kido.

It had taken a few days for her to finally build up the courage to talk to him, and as soon as school had let out, she made a mad dash to the middle school so she could find him. She had wasted enough time and couldn’t dare put it off any longer.

A nervous energy flooded through her, the girl hesitant to run into the school building even though her brain was all but shouting to do so. Her feet were unmoving, and she stood there, wringing her hands together nervously, the absolute opposite of the charismatic Mimi Tachikawa everyone (especially Joe) knew and loved.

Thankfully she didn’t need to wait long, as she finally saw an adorable boy with blue hair who had his nose buried in some science textbook. The sight brought a smile to her face, before wilting away just as quickly, forcing herself to at least not start falling into tears.

“J-Joe!” she cried out to him, voice hitching, desperate for his attention— and even more for this to be a simple, easy conversation.

Seeing him poke his head up from his book managed to elicit a small smile onto her face, but there was too much of a weight on her.

However, Joe was smiling, putting his book in his bag and stepping towards her, though he could quickly tell something was wrong.

“Mimi? Are you ok?” he asked, voice filled with concern, and just looking her over, he was worried for the worst. Even the smile she put on wasn’t enough to convince him.

“Oh, of course. Why wouldn’t I be?” she asked, voice quiet and weak. She shivered slightly as Joe placed a hand on her shoulder, relief from his touch, gentle as it was, slowly flooding through her.

“I don’t know, but you just… off,” he said, biting down on the inside of his cheek.

“No, it’s fine, really!” she said, but faltered near immediately, shoulders slumping, looking at the ground.

“…Things could be better…”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Students talked and passed the two of them until Mimi sucked in a deep breath.

“No. But I need to.”

Joe would’ve been lying if he said he didn’t feel scared about what was scaring her, but he knew right now he needed to be the brave one for the both of them.

“..Let’s go find somewhere to sit.”

He placed an arm around her shoulder, leading her in silence to one of the nearby parks, all the while Mimi was trying to mentally rehearse what she wanted to say.

It wasn’t long to get to the park, Joe in such a rush to get her somewhere in the shade and where she could sit and hopefully relax more. But even as soon as they sat down on a bench under a big tree, Mimi’s body language was far more reminiscent of his own than hers.

“So I just need to be honest with you, and I just need to talk and talk until I’ve said everything I need to say.”

Worry was clear across the boy’s features, and though he opened his mouth to speak, he closed it just as quickly, nodding silently. As long as she was physically ok, that was enough for him.

Mimi turned to better face him, hands folded in her lap, “We’re moving.”

Even if he had told himself that as long as she was physically ok then he would be fine, this news still hit him like a ton of bricks, all but knocking the wind out of him as he looked at her. For a moment she glanced away, afraid of what the look on his face was.

“Papa got a new job all the way in New York and its too good not to take and we’re moving in the summer and I’m so sorry I didn’t say anything for so long, I was just too afraid to bring it up and I know I should have said something sooner but I just couldn’t…” she rambled, unable to help the tears that started to prick at the sides of her eyes, wanting nothing more than to collapse into a heap and sob into Joe’s chest.

“And I don’t blame you if you’re mad! Or upset! I’ll understand, really. But I hope you know that I wish I didn’t have to move and that you’re always going to be the most important person to me and **_nothing_** will change that.”

She swallowed hard, still not feeling better even though she had let everything out into the open.

Joe sat still, thinking in silence for a few moments, which merely left Mimi all the more anxious, until he finally cleared his throat.

“I’m not mad, Meems,” he told her simply, which merely confused the girl.

“You can be honest, Joe. Really,” she nodded quickly, but Joe shook his head.

“I’m not mad. I mean… am I upset? Yeah,” he said, frowning softly, “And I’m sure that as it gets closer to you leaving… I’ll get even more upset. But upset at the fact that you’re going to be moving, not that you… didn’t want to tell me or anything like that.”

She inched closer to him, leaning into him, Joe quickly taking the chance to wrap his arm around her, hoping it could do something— anything— to soothe her.

“I promise.”

Tears started to wet Mimi’s cheeks and unable to stop herself from now sniffling, she wrapped her arms around him and let her head rest against his chest, letting out a sigh.

“I hate this,” she whined softly.

“…I do, too.”

Joe went quiet, knowing that maybe it was a little rude and selfish to say that he hated it, especially because Mimi couldn’t control it, but given the general mood of everything, there was a part of him that didn’t entirely mind saying it. A little anger during a bad situation wasn’t the worst that could be happening. And really, it was the only way to hold back tears at the moment.

“…Do you still wanna be together even when we move?” she asked quietly, the very question causing Joe to blink a few times out of pure confusion.

“What?” he asked, looking down at her, Mimi looking up at him with red, puffy, tear stained eyes.

“Long distance isn’t easy.”

“You remember who asked you out, right?” he asked, chuckling softly as he brought his thumb to wipe away some of her tears, finally seeing her smile a genuine smile all day.

“With that amazing Valentine? Of course I do,” she said, voice soft and sugary sweet.

“Then I think that should answer your question,” he told her, placing a gentle kiss onto her forehead.

“I want to make sure you’re not just saying it, is all.”

“Hey, you’re the most important person to me, too. Nothing will change that,” he said, before pausing for a moment, “I’m sure that while you’re all the way out there, it’ll just make me think even more about how much you mean to me.”

When he saw Mimi start to cry— tears of happiness given her expression— he couldn’t stop himself from finally experiencing water works, too, moving his glasses to wipe at his eyes.

“I love you, Joe.”

“I love you, too, Mimi.”

“And, hey, we fought Myotismon and the Dark Masters. This won’t even break a sweat, I’m sure,” he said, knowing it wasn’t going to be easy at all, but wanting to just have something to hold onto in those moments.

“You’re right, yeah,” she said with a soft sigh. “Can you promise me something?”

He nodded, “Of course.”

“Can you make sure to spend as much time with me as possible until I move?”

A soft smile settled on his face, “Promise. Whenever I’m not sleeping, at school, or cram school, I’ll be with you. Honest.”

She wasn’t feeling entirely better, but just hearing that from him left her at peace, cuddling close to the boy with eyes closed as he held onto her, wanting nothing more than to have more moments like these up until she had to be on the other side of the world.


	7. Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not as happy with this one as I am the last few, but the prompt kind of threw me and I don't think my idea really came to a head like I was hoping, so I'm sorry for the lack of quality on this one! But I hope y'all enjoy and are willing to hold out because I have some really good ones coming up!

“Joe, are you sure you’re ok?” Zudomon called to his partner, watching the boy, sopping wet, run ahead with fire and determination, not stopping for anything.

“Yes! We have to get this crest to Tai’s sister ASAP!” he shouted back, sputtering and coughing hard, wincing as he felt his chest burn. He wanted to stop, catch his breath, and rest, but he couldn’t. It was too dire to not keep going. With how things had turned out in Odaiba, with Myotismon finally fighting back, they all had to do their parts in this to help out. And even if Joe had been at cram school, he couldn’t stand the idea of not being there for everyone else.

And with Zudomon on his side? He was as excited as he was scared to help bring in the cavalry.

“Joe! Are you sure you’re ok!” TK shouted with worry, the young boy following behind Zudomon. Patamon flew just above his partner, while Wizardmon ran along with TK in order to bring up the rear, the crest of light gripped tightly in his hand.

“I’m fine! We gotta—” he coughed hard, “—Get going!” Joe shouted again, nearly tripping, but intent on getting to the Fuji TV Station to meet up with the others.

A look of worry was clear on Zudomon’s face, though the Ultimate Digimon didn’t say a word, instead keeping his eyes out to make sure the the streets were cleared.

His legs wanted to give out, panting and breathing heavily, and the fact that he was able to carry himself all the way from where they had gotten onto land from Tokyo Bay was one of the greatest feats he had ever accomplished so far in his life.

It was a long time, the air thick with the tension of the situation and silence, the only sound the footsteps (mainly Zudomon’s) made against the empty roads.

As they came up on the group just outside of the Fuji TV Station, he waved to the, a smile on his face, just glad to see the rest of his friends after such a stressful, horrible day.

“Hey!” TK shouted, the other kids turning their heads with now bright eyes and relieved looks on their faces.

“TK!” Matt shouted as he ran to his younger brother, while when Joe came to a sudden stop, he started to teeter on his feet, once again coughing and sputtering up water.

“Joe!”

Tai had ran over just as quickly to the oldest of the group, placing a hand on his shoulder, Sora and Mimi close behind to check on him.

“Oh, Joe!” Mimi called out in worry.

“Are you ok?” Sora asked immediately after, all three of them worried for their friend.

The boy nodded weakly, out of breath, coughing into the fold of his arm.

“What happened?” Tai asked quickly, Joe turning his body to point to Zudomon, taking in a few deep breaths to try and steady himself.

“TK… and I… were riding Ikkakumon through the Tokyo Bay… and then… MegaSeadramon attacked us. I saved… I saved TK from drowning, but I almost drowned… and then… and then Zudomon!” he said, waving both arms to his partner, “He saved me… and we found… Wizardmon… and we need to get the crest to your sister, Tai!”

“You almost drowned!?” the two girls shouted in unison, shock clear on all of their faces, but Joe waved it off.

“I’m… I’m fine… Honest!” he insisted, though no one seemed to buy it.

Soon after, Matt came up behind Joe, patting him on the back, causing Joe to cough hard again.

“Thanks, man,” he said simply, and Joe nodded in silence— primarily because of how out of breath he was.

“We need to get going, guys,” Tai said, before darting off into the Fuji TV Station, everyone following along, but Joe at a slower pace than the rest, stumbling along as best he could.

When she noticed this, Mimi stopped, turning to look at him with worry clear in her eyes.

“Let me help you,” she said, Joe shaking his head again.

“Mimi, I’m fine, really. You need to… to go and meet up with the others. I’ll be right behind you all,” he told her, but Mimi folded her arms.

“No! Joe, you helped TK out, now let me help you.”

Joe sputtered out another few, weak coughs, before looking at her.

“I don’t need to slow you down. I’ll be there soon, I’ll catch up, but its better if you’re up there right away with all of them.”

Still, Mimi was adamant in not budging a single inch without the youngest Kido in tow.

“Joe. I’m not leaving without you. I’ll help you all the way up, just don’t be so stubborn with it!”

He laughed weakly, a wheeze following right after, and he started to nod as he let out a few weak coughs again.

“Ok, ok!” he said, finally relenting, which brought a pleased look to her face, at which she grabbed onto his hand, walking him along into the building.

“Your clothes are soaking.”

“…Well, yeah… I… I fell into the bay.”

“You’re not feeling sick, are you?”

He slowly shook his head.

“Good. I know being in cold water for too long can get you sick… right?”

“Yeah,” he said simply, the two of them going up the stairs as quick as they could manage with Mimi still able to keep Joe in tow.

“That’s really brave— what you did for TK,” she said, voice a touch quieter than before.

“Of course. I’d do this for any of you.”

Mimi went quiet for a few moments, thinking back to her own experiences not too long ago with Togemon digivolving into Lillymon.

“I’d do this for any of you, too,” she nodded.

Slowly but surely, Joe was managing to get his energy back, legs still shaking, but he was able to push on more.

“We’re really going to have to find you a change of clothes once we beat Myotismon,” she said, and Joe couldn’t help but laugh.

“Just as long as I don’t have to go over any water to get any,” he said, still shuddering at the thought of what had happened not even hours ago.

“Its a good thing you have Zudomon, though,” she said.

“Yeah, I’m really glad he’s a good swimmer,” he said, the two just about at the roof by now.

“Is he as comfortable to ride on as Ikkakumon?” she asked, and Joe stayed quiet a moment to think.

“No.”

Mimi frowned.

“But he beats falling into the water,” he said, forcing a small smile, the fact that Joe actually made a joke on purpose leading her to laugh softly.

“I’m glad you’re ok, and I’m glad TK is, too. You’re really brave, Joe,” she told him.

He choked, a soft flush crossing his cheeks as his eyes looked up the current flight of stairs they were on, and how it was leading to the roof, a bit relieved to be able to pull himself out of what felt so awkward for him.

“T-Thanks, Mimi… we should get up there, though. We need to help.”

“Right,” she nodded.

And frankly, even with Myotismon looming just ahead and Mimi’s words leaving butterflies in his stomach, he was just glad they weren’t anywhere near the Tokyo Bay.


	8. Royalty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine this taking place post-Tri but Pre-Last Evolution Kizuna, when Mimi is beginning college and back in Japan with Joe (I know that doesn't entirely line up with what we see in LEK but you know, Details). This one is shorter than the others, but I hope you all enjoy nonetheless!

“Remember when I got to be a princess in a huge, beautiful castle?”

Her words, along with the dreamy, wistful sigh that fell from Mimi’s lips caught Joe’s attention, his eyes looking up from his textbook to her.

“…Yeah?” he finally said after a few moments. He watched her rest cheek on her hand, tracing circles on the page of her book which she was utterly ignoring.

“Wasn’t that wonderful? Oh, all those sweet Gekomon and Otamamon… that beautiful, soft bed, and all those amazing meals they made me… Oh I miss them so much!”

“And sending me to the dungeon?” he teased gently, which caused Mimi’s attention to immediately turn to him.

“Oh, Joe!” she pouted, eyes narrowed at her boyfriend, “I let you all out!”

“…After we spent a night in a dungeon.”

Damn him and the fact that he was right.

“But, as the sweet princess I was and am, I let you all out!” she insisted yet again, Joe holding his hands up.

“I know you are and I know you did! I was just teasing you!” he told her quickly, words tumbling from his tongue as he tried to gauge her expression to ready himself for just what Mimi he would be dealing with in particular.

“Well I was just trying to reminisce about the days where I got to be a princess! Is that so wrong to want?” she asked, and Joe shook his head.

“Of course not, like I said, I was just teasing.”

She stayed quiet for a moment, lower lip pouting, before she finally smiled.

“Fiiiiiine, I **_guess_** I won’t toss you in the dungeon this time,” she teased, sticking her tongue out at him. Joe let out a nervous laugh, blushing slightly, which Mimi couldn’t help but laugh at.

“I wouldn’t mind being a princess in the Digital World again, though,” she said, pausing for a beat as she eyed her boyfriend, “Minus the throwing you in the dungeon part, of course.”

He smiled, “Well, I appreciate that, Princess Mimi.”

A wide smile crossed her face, eyes bright.

“Of course! I could never throw my **_prince_** in the dungeon,” she said sweetly, her words making him blush brighter than he was moments ago. He started to stutter, ducking his head back to his textbook.

“Joe?” she cooed softly, aiming to get his attention, though Joe, still embarrassed, had his eyes glued to his textbook, not even paying attention to the words on it, hoping to gather himself, but fruitless in the effort.

“…Joe?”

She spoke a few moments after she called his name the first time, reaching out to take his chin in her hand, gently moving his head so he would look up at her.

“Honey?”

“Y-Yeah?” he asked, gulping hard, though a touch of confusion graced Mimi’s features.

“Why do you always get so flustered when I compliment you?” she asked, and he shrugged.

“I mean… I don’t know. I just wanted to give you a compliment…” he said quietly.

“Well I just wanted to give you a compliment, too. But thanks, it always makes my day when you say stuff like that,” she said, reaching her hand out to let it rest on his.

“Plus I don’t think I’m much of a princess right now,” she sighed, “Or not like I was with that beautiful dress and the tiara.”

Joe frowned slightly, shaking his head gently, “Of course you are. You’re always a princess to me,” he told her.

“Joe…” she said quietly, unable to suppress the smile on her face.

“Come on, it can’t be that hard to believe I’d think that,” he chuckled.

“It just… really makes me happy,” she told him, voice still soft, heart filled to just about bursting.

“I’m glad. Whenever you’re happy, I’m happy.”

What she wouldn’t give to lean over this table and give him a big kiss right then and there.

“…Can I tell you something?” he asked, which caused her to stir from her thoughts.

“Of course!” she chirped happily.

“…When we found you in that castle and I saw you in that whole princess outfit… I think that’s part of what made me get a crush on you…”

She blinked a few times, then tilted her head, “Really?”

He nodded sheepishly, “Yeah. I mean, obviously most of it came from our second trip into the Digital World, but I just… thought you were really beautiful.”

The look on her face was nothing short of awestruck, and unable to contain herself anymore, did exactly what she was thinking moments ago, and stood up, leaning over the table to plant a long kiss on his lips. Joe was taken aback, bright red yet again, silent from the sudden shock of what his girlfriend did.

“Did you—”

“Yes.”

He stayed silent again for a few moments, hoping to gain his composure.

“And before you inevitably ask, its because I wanted to,” she told him sweetly, batting her eyes at him.

He swallowed hard and then slowly nodded, “Ok. Ok.” He cleared his throat, “When I said you’re always going to be a princess, I did mean it.”

She smiled, “And you’ll always be my prince,” she said, before closing her textbook, “Now, does the prince want to get dinner with his princess?” she asked and Joe chuckled softly.

“Of course,” he told her, starting to pack his things away, taking her book and holding it for her, waiting for her to get ready, the two heading out of the library.

“Aaaaaaand maybe the princess can get some help with her Calculus homework after?” she asked sweetly.

“I would be happy to help, Princess Mimi.”


	9. Gifts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little thing on anniversary gifts, set after Adventure and right before/around the start of Adventure 02. Had a lot of fun writing something like this, not just for the serotonin that it gave me, but also the set up of them not being in the same place. I hope y'all like it!

“Mimi, dear? You have a paaaaaackaaaaage!” Satoe Tachikawa called to her daughter in a sing-song voice as soon as she stepped into the house, toeing her shoes off, and her ears instantly perked up.

“I do!?”

“Mhm!”

The pink-haired girl immediately ran into the dining room of the Tachikawa home, seeing the box sitting on the table with nothing short of elation on her face.

“Is it—”

“Yes!”

Mimi let out a squeal of excitement as she grabbed the box, seeing just who it was from, and ready to just about dance around the house in pure joy. Instead, though, she was quick to run to her room, taking the stairs two at a time, wanting nothing more than to open it up.

She and Joe had been dating for almost two years now, with their anniversary itself being in two days. Their relationship strong as ever despite the distance between the two of them, and though she wished they could’ve spent their anniversary together in person, the fact that they could send each other gifts was good enough.

And as soon as Mimi was in her room, she closed the door and made a mad dash to her bed, legs folded in front of her, carefully opening the box and letting another, smaller box, wrapped in pristine silver wrapping paper fall onto the bed, as well as a card on top of it.

She sucked in a breathe in suspense, opening up the envelope and pulling out a card that had art of a beautiful flower arrangement on the front. She slowly opened it, her eyes falling to the words written on it.

_Mimi,_

_I wish we could be together for the day we started dating, but at the very least, I can always appreciate the fact that you’re my girlfriend._

_When I saw this, I knew it would be perfect for you, so I knew I had to get it immediately._

_I do wish I could’ve given it to you in person, though._

_I’m not great with words, so I’m not sure what else to say, so I hope you love this gift, and I can’t wait to see you soon. Happy anniversary, Mimi._

_Love,_

_Joe_

When it came to anything relating to Joe, it didn’t take much to get Mimi emotional, and it didn’t fail with the card from her boyfriend, either. Tears welled up in her eyes as she slowly closed the card, mouthing the words “I love you,” to I, as if he could hear her. With a few sniffles, she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, then went reached for the box.

Slowly and methodically, she carefully unwrapped the box, setting the paper aside, revealing the soft, felt jewelry box in her hands. Her mouth fell open, fingers slowly gliding along, before she opened it up, gasping as she saw inside.

A cute, silver charm bracelet. She picked it up as gingerly as possible, looking at it with eyes as shining as the bracelet itself. Four little charms dangled off of it, the sight of which left Mimi tearing up again.

A little cowboy hat, a flower, a little skyscraper, and a pair of glasses.

The meaning of each one was so clear, but that didn’t stop it from making Mimi emotional, the tears now flowing from her eyes as she placed it on her wrist, shaking it to let the charms jingle, admiring how beautiful it was. Mimi was certainly a girl of sometimes eccentric tastes (given the pink cowboy hat she had worn for years and the now pink hair with stars she sported), and though this was a bit more subdued, it didn’t entirely surprise her given who it was from.

And that didn’t change how much she loved this gift, either, mentally declaring it the best gift she had ever gotten.

Knowing it was far too early in the morning for her to call him and gush and cry over how wonderful he was and how his gift meant the world to her, she also knew he’d probably still be asleep for a few hours. She traipsed to her desk, picking up her D-Terminal and quickly sending an email to Joe, thankful that Izzy had made these little things.

_Just got your gift, you are the B E S T. Happy anniversary sweetie, I love you!_

She couldn’t wait to show this to her mama and papa and preen about how wonderful it looked **_and_** how wonderful her boyfriend was.

Over in Japan, Joe, for once, couldn’t think about the homework he had that day. For most of the day, he had been thinking about the fact that today, two years ago, he and Mimi Tachikawa were **_dating_**. And even despite the distance, they were were still as close as ever. When he’d woken up the other day and saw that she had gotten his gift, he had felt incredibly proud of himself with how good he had done in picking it out.

Even the hole burned in his pocket couldn’t bring him down.

And now, after another long day filled with plenty of tests, he had come home to see that her gift for him had gotten there, and immediately gone to his room to open it, willing to put off anatomy homework for a little bit to celebrate such an important day.

He sat down at his desk, setting the box on it, wasting no time in opening it up, revealing a journal wrapped in paper, and a nice ballpoint pen tucked along with it. A smile crossed his features, tearing away the paper and touching at the soft, leather cover of the journal, picking up the pen and twirling it in his fingers, momentarily afraid of how much she might have spent on him.

He opened up the journal to look inside, seeing words written on the first page.

_Joe,_

_I wanted to put this message in your journal so you’ll always have it no matter what._

_Whenever I think of our anniversary, I’m always going to think about how lucky I am to know a guy like you, AND to be dating you. Seriously, did I hit the goldmine or what?_

_I want you to keep this journal for yourself, no schoolwork in it. Just whatever nice things you wanna write in here for yourself. Next time I see you I’ll ask to see it, so don’t think about fooling me, mister!_

_I wish we could have our anniversary for ourselves, but I know that there’s gonna be a time when we have plenty of them just for us, so I don’t mind waiting a little longer, even if it totally sucks!_

_Happy anniversary, I love you!_

He felt his eyes get misty, and quickly brought up his glasses so he could wipe away the tears that were starting to form, before turning to the second page in the journal, turning the pen, and putting it to the paper, humming in thought for a moment before starting to write.

_Care for the Digital World_

Ever since he and Mimi helped Ogremon a few years ago, he wanted to try and do what he could to help Digimon who needed it. Maybe he wouldn’t be able to put it before an actual career as a doctor, but he could at least plan out some thoughts for later.

A light bulb went off in his head, and he pulled his D-Terminal from his backpack, and started to type out a message to her.

_Hey Mimi, I got your gift, and its incredible. I love it and I love you. Happy anniversary._

With that sent off, he smiled to himself softly, closing the journal and setting it off to the side, patting it, and then getting started on his homework.

How did **_he_** get so lucky to not just have her as his best friend, but his girlfriend, too?

He wasn’t sure, but he wasn’t going to complain. Instead, he’d just be glad he was lucky enough to have wowed her in the first place, and be as happy as always for what the two of them had together.

The only way he could be happier right now was if she was right there with him in Odaiba. But even if she was on the other side of the world, it felt like she was right there with him right now.


	10. Favorite Headcanon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the other prompt was Disguises, which I couldn't really settle for something on for, so I opted to go for headcanons. I don't have a ton for them, but in my recent Adventure rewatch, I took notice that in the final battle against Piedmon, Ikkakumon was able to Digivolve once Mimi arrived with reinforcements, and my shipper ass heart took that to mean that because Mimi was safe and had been able to rely on Joe, that gave the power to the crest to work. Changed up this scene a bit because I don't remember it entirely beat for beat, and it is shorter than most of the other ones I did, but I hope y'all like it!

Being turned into a keychain had been terrifying, but he was just grateful that TK and MagnaAngemon had been able to turn them all back to normal.

Except now there were hundreds of Vilemon swarming them, Piedmon was still alive, and they were only barely managing to hold their own.

Just like everyone else, Joe had gotten Gomamon to Digivolve into Ikkakumon, but where just about everyone else was back in their Ultimate (or Mega) forms, his Digivice wasn’t working to have Ikkakumon Digivolve into Zudomon.

“Joe! Watch out!” boomed the voice of his Champion form partner, barely covering him in time from a small group of the flying demon Digimon.

“Harpoon Torpedo!”

The shout came as Ikkakumon’s horn shot from his head, opening up into a missile and heading straight for a group of Vilemon, causing them to instantly burst into data.

“Joe! I need to Digivolve!”

Panic settled over Joe now, the boy looking all around him, all of his friends fighting off the swarm that had surrounded them.

“I’m trying! Its not working!” he shouted, voice desperate, his eyes darting to the tiny device in his hand, shaking it as if that would do anything.

And meanwhile Mimi was still out there somewhere. He was glad she didn’t have to deal with the terror of running through Piedmon’s castle and being turned into a keychain, either, but he had no clue where she was. She could be hurt. Palmon could be hurt. Mimi could be…

“No…”

The word fell quietly from his lips, his head dropping, eyes clenching shut at the thought that came to mind.

Suddenly, something sounded out in the distance, and the group had all turned their eyes to something incredible.

Mimi, Lillymon, and dozens of the allies and friends they had made during their time in the Digital World had made it up Spiral Mountain, and were now charging into battle.

“Mimi…”

He let out a sigh of relief, seeing the girl wave as they came closer and closer across the wasteland.

“We made it!” she shouted out, hopping off the unicorn Digimon as it came closer to the ground, her partner landing next to her.

“It’s just little ol’ us! And the cavalry, of course!” Lillymon said, confidence brimming from her voice, before she kicked off from the ground to jump into the fray.

She was ok. He had gone off to find Matt, to prove that he was strong enough to help the group, and though he had been afraid to leave her off on her own (granted, with her own partner and a number of other Digimon friends they had gathered), he felt he had to go and prove himself. He hadn’t felt at ease since he left, but now she was back and alright. A small smile grace his lips, as his crest and Digivice began to glow.

“It’s time, Joe!” Ikkakumon shouted out, and Joe’s grip on his Digivice tightened, pointing it towards his partner.

“Right! Let’s do it!”

He had a sudden feeling that maybe, just maybe it was Mimi’s safe return that led to Ikkakumon being able to Digivolve into Zudomon again, watching in awe as the Ultimate level appeared before him, and went off into battle, too, already taking on a large group of Vilemon with no issue.

The member of the team he had been worried most about ran over towards him, offering him a bright smile, as if nothing had even been wrong in the slightest.

“We found plenty of other friends after you left! And I think they’re all ready to kick some Dark Masters butt, too!”

The boy’s smile grew bigger now, relieved not only to see that the tide of battle had easily turned in their favor, but that the girl he had spent plenty of time with since their return to the Digital World, who he had felt a sense of responsibility for once the two broke off from the rest of the group, had gotten back ok. And now, as a team, they’d finish this fight.

“You made it just in time,” he said, a soft laugh bubbling from his lips just from how glad he was that she had made it there safely.

“Mhm! I wish I could’ve gotten here sooner, but it is pretty high up,” she laughed.

“Trust me, you’d be glad to know what you missed.”

After the briefest moment of silence, Joe finally spoke.

“I’m glad you’re ok, Mimi, I was worried,” he told her. She looked to him, smiling.

“I’m glad you’re ok, too.”

A touch of red started to cross his cheeks, and the boy quickly cleared his throat.

“We should— we need to go help with the fight,” he nodded, quickly running off.

“Hey! Wait for me! You’re not going off without me again!” she shouted out to him, running after the boy, ready to beat the Dark Masters and save the Digital World alongside one of her now closest friends.


	11. Aspirations & Meeting the In-Laws

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is up late, and sorry for that! I couldn't resist doing both prompts because they felt very cute together. This is Tri era, and a lot of htis is headcanoned given I don't know a lot about Tri, but I thought this was the perfect time for such an idea. I hope y'all enjoy!

In the five years that Joe and Mimi had been dating, somehow she hadn’t met his parents yet.

Jim she had met all the way back when they fought VenomMyotismon, back at the Big Sight, but between his parents’ busy work schedules and Mimi eventually moving to America, it had just never panned out, even with her occasional visits back to Japan.

Now that she was going to be back for a while, she had suggested right away that they all have dinner so she could meet them and they could meet her (their future daughter-in-law, as she had put it, which had just about left Joe unconscious). It had taken a while to arrange, but once it had finally been all planned out, just seeing how excited Mimi was left Joe smiling and in good spirits all week— enough so that the group had thought it more than a little curious as to why he was in such a good mood.

Given it was Joe Kido and all.

She had even offered to cook to leave the best first impression on the Kido family possible, though Joe insisted she didn’t have to worry about that, and that instead it could be something simple.

Mimi, of course, still insisted on bringing over dessert, which at the very least, even if everything possible went wrong, whatever she made would still be incredible.

The entire week leading up to that fateful night had been light and easy, and now that Mimi was back in Odaiba, Joe felt like he was on cloud nine the whole while.

Mimi, as always, was her usual exuberant self, full of energy and without stopping for a moment, though deep down, she was still nervous for this dinner. She hadn’t been lying when she told him that she wanted to make the best first impression possible. She wanted them to love and adore her— why wouldn’t she? Her parents already loved Joe, even though every time he had seen them he spent the entire time walking on eggshells.

His parents were doctors, Joe was going to become a doctor one day, and Mimi already felt like she had to do plenty to knock this dinner out of the park. Each night she had been doing plenty to try and hype herself up, going over imaginary conversations in hopes of preparing herself as best as possible. She may not have been the most attentive student, but when it came down to it, Mimi knew she could do anything.

How tough could meeting parents be compared to fighting Myotismon?

Even though she tried to remind herself of all of that while she worked hard at making dessert for the night, deep down she still felt nervous, swallowing hard as her eyes fell to the oven.

No matter what happened, that wouldn’t change her love for Joe. Even if tonight went all wrong, she would do all she could to try and win over his parents. And if they didn’t like her still, well, that would be their problem.

Her mouth scrunched up as the oven dinged, hoping it wouldn’t actually get to that point.

_Knock knock knock_

“I’ll get it!” came the frantic voice of Joe Kido, finishing buttoning up his shirt and tucking it into his pants as he scrambled for the door.

He swung the door open quick, a smile instantly coming onto his face as he saw the brunette there.

“H-Hey.”

“You look handsome, sweetie,” she whispered to him, standing on her tip toes in order to give him a quick kiss on the cheek, causing Joe to blush softly as he brought his hand up to his cheek.

“Thanks… You look beautiful as always,” he told her, Mimi giggling in response.

She had opted to stay in her uniform, paired with stockings and a short tie. Just a little extra touch to try and pull off a more mature look.

“Thank you.”

“Are you ready?”

Mimi let the question hang in the air for a moment, before sucking in a deep breath, nodding quickly, “Yeah.” The word was simple, though even Joe could hear the quiet nerves that seeped through it. Mimi held up a plastic container, now putting on a bright smile, “I can’t wait for you all to try this.”

“I can’t wait,” he said, before holding out his hand tot her. Mimi wasted no time in taking it, walking in alongside him.

“Mom, dad? Mimi is here!” he called to them as they walked into the apartment, his parents now standing up in the living area, looking her over with curious eyes. Mimi simply kept up her smile.

“It’s so lovely to meet you, Doctor Kido and Doctor Kido,” she said, before offering them a bow. When she stood up, they were still inspecting her, and it took all of Mimi’s willpower not to squirm under their gaze.

“It’s nice to meet you, Mimi,” his father finally spoke up.

“We’ve heard so much about you over the years,” Joe’s mother added, which left Mimi’s smile a bit wider.

So far, so good.

The four were quick to start dinner, the Kido family having gotten sushi for the occasion. Dinner had started quiet, and Mimi was thankful that she was sitting next to Joe, keeping hold of his hand under the table for comfort. It felt so strange, foreign even, for her to be this nervous around people. In a situation like this, her and Joe both would’ve sooner expected the opposite of this, but having Joe’s support now was all she could’ve asked for. It gave her the strength to put on a brave face and keep going during this dinner.

“So, Mimi,” Joe’s father started, pausing to dab at his mouth with his napkin, “Tell us about yourself.”

She only hoped that now that she could be in her natural element it would help her out that much more.

“Well, I used to live in Odaiba before me and my parents moved to New York— though I met Joe back in Highton View Terrace. We used to be neighbors,” she said, before glancing up at her boyfriend, Joe giving her hand a gentle squeeze, “I ended up moving to New York a few years back, and I’ve just started high school. I absolutely love fashion and cooking, and I’ve been doing a lot of clubs and stuff around school!” she explained, shoving a piece of sushi in her mouth right after so she wouldn’t continue to ramble too much.

Neither of his parents said anything, instead quietly nodding and continuing to eat for a few moments, Mimi leaning towards Joe.

“…Is everything ok?” she whispered quietly, Joe glancing to her and nodding quickly.

Despite his confirmation, it certainly didn’t leave Mimi feeling any better.

“What are you hoping to do one day, Mimi?” his mother asked, and Mimi’s eyes went wide, feeling her stomach drop.

This was where she was going to be judged, she knew it. It was completely, utterly obvious, and she suddenly felt weak. She swallowed hard, now holding onto Joe’s hand as tight as possible, hoping to feel some sort of comfort in this situation. Joe let out a quick squeak at the sudden motion, nearly choking on his food, but he offered his girlfriend a smile, which had managed to help a bit.

“Well,” she started, thinking for a moment as she turned her attention to his parents, “I’d like to do a lot of things.”

His mother quirked an eyebrow, but Mimi held strong. She could’ve very well lied and talked about being a doctor too, or some sort of scientist, but that wouldn’t have been her. And if she was going to be with Joe forever, they’d know who she was eventually. This was her first time meeting Joe’s parents, and she wanted to let them know exactly who she was.

“I’d like to write a few cookbooks and maybe even star in a cooking show. Something where I combine lots of different cuisines with each other to create fantastic food people have never even thought of before. Definitely Japanese and American for sure,” she started, tapping her chin in thought for a moment, “And I’d love to get into fashion, too. Maybe create some line of cute accessories? I’m not entirely sure, yet. I considered being a singer or a model for a little bit, but it just didn’t really click with me the more I thought about it. I love singing, and modeling seems incredible, but I just can’t see it.”

Once again, Joe’s parents gave her another once over, before turning to look at each other, then back to the young couple across the table.

“That’s interesting, you really have thought about this, haven’t you?” his mother asked, and Mimi nodded, placing a hand over her mouth as she finished eating a piece of sushi.

“Oh, yes. Once I got into cooking a few years ago, I thought about how much I’d love to do it all the time, it’s just so wonderful. I haven’t thought too much on the specifics of any fashion business, but I’d still like to do that someday, too.”

“What do your parents think about that?”

Mimi hadn’t even been grilled this much about anything by her own parents, let alone everyone else, but now, she wasn’t afraid, and was just going to be honest about it. That was what mattered most.

“Well, a few times my mama has teased me about how cooking will be perfect for whenever I may get married,” she started, managing to catch her boyfriend’s blush from the corner of her eye, “And my papa has thought I’d be a fierce entrepreneur. They definitely think that something like a cooking show isn’t entirely easy to get, so I’m sure they’d like me to do something more stable, but at the same time, they raised me to be pretty independent and to get what I want. So I think they’d understand and support me no matter what,” she explained.

Silence filled the room again, and Mimi felt her throat closing out of sheer terror. Sure, it had been easy to hype herself up in the moment, but god if waiting for his parents to say **_anything_** wasn’t torturous.

She could feel Joe get closer, before she heard her three favorite words whispered into her ear.

“I love you.”

She glanced up to her boyfriend, seeing his smile, and mouthed the words back, attention shooting back to Joe’s father when he cleared his throat.

“I have to say, Mimi, that’s very ambitious of you. It took Jim longer to settle on one career, and here you are with two,” he said, a rare compliment (which thankfully Jim wasn’t around to hear) that even left Joe’s eyes wide.

“Thank you so much, Doctor Kido. I don’t give up easy, you can just ask this one,” she said teasingly, bumping her arm into Joe’s, causing him to stammer, and his parents to look at the two curiously.

“I-It’s true,” Joe finally said after a moment, letting out a nervous chuckle.

Even after that comment, the rest of the dinner had gone well, and Mimi had preened when everyone seemed to enjoy the red bean cheesecake she had whipped up for them all. By the time she had to leave, Mimi felt that this had been as much of a success as it could’ve been with the Kido family. As she stood at the doorway with Joe, she was still all smiles.

“Are you sure you don’t want to take some of the cheesecake home?”

She shook her head, “No no no, you all deserve to have some nice little treats!” she insisted.

“Thanks.”

The two stayed quiet for a moment, enjoying each other’s presence as they had been ever since Mimi came back to Odaiba.

“I think I did a good job with the in-laws, don’t you?” she asked, knowing full well he’d blush just as bright as he did.

“Oh, well, yeah, I think so. They like you more than they liked Jim’s last girlfriend.”

“I think mom liked me a lot. How does that sound? Mom? You know, because she’s gonna be my mother-in-law. And obviously I can’t call her mama, so I think it works well!”

Joe laughed, “Maybe wait a bit before you call her that? He suggested nervously, and Mimi let out an exaggerated sigh.

“Fiiiiine.”

“I love you, Meems.”

“I love you, too, Joe. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

He nodded, “I like that we’re able to say that again.”

“Me too.”


	12. Teamwork, Conflict & Resolution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I wanted to do both prompts so I did both prompts. A wonderful friend gave me the idea for the conflict part of this which ended up being very fun to write! This is set probably around/just before Last Evolution Kizuna time, which, I know, doesn't work given how the movie is set up, but like, you know, we'll say its far enough before where it could work! Or something. Anyways, hope y'all enjoy!

“Oh, Joe! It isn’t that bad!” Mimi shouted as she ran on ahead, Palmon a few feet in front of her.

“It is!” he shouted back, Gomamon riding on his head.

“So my underwear ended up in the laundry, too! It isn’t that big of a deal!”

She stopped on a dime and turned to face him, narrowing her eyes at him.

_“I appreciate the two of you working out your problems, but the Digital Gate is opening soon and you still need to get Scorpiomon over there!”_ Izzy shouted over their tiny bluetooth headsets, causing Joe to flush.

“Mimi, we need to hurry up!” Joe shouted, now taking off again, running past her.

“You were the one who’s been getting mad about your stupid shirts!”

Mimi followed after him, still grumbling quietly in between breaths.

“You didn’t have to shout about your underwear while we’re out running to fight a Digimon AND Izzy is on the line!”

Mimi let out an annoyed groan, “Oh it’s just panties! Izzy’s heard the word and so has everyone else! It’s not a big deal!”

The sound of a loud crash rang out, as Scorpiomon burst through a pile of cars, tossing them all over.

_“Guys!”_

The sigh that fell from Joe’s lips was filled with frustration, Joe hopping off his head. Palmon stopped, turning to her partner.

“We need to Digivolve!” Palmon told them. The couple looked towards each other, frustration still lingering in their gazes, but they each nodded, pulling out their Digivices.

The Digivices started to glow, and so too did Gomamon and Palmon.

“Gomamon Digivolve to…!”

“Palmon Digivolve to…!”

Spheres of light shattered from the two, revealing their Champion forms.

“Ikkakumon!”

“Togemon!”

_“You have five minutes to get Scorpiomon to the beach! I’m marking the location on your phones now!”_

“Got it, thanks Izzy, we got this,” Joe said, checking his phone to see the location marked close to where they were now.

“You’re still making way too big of a deal about it,” Mimi sniped at him as she stepped closer to the battle, watching Togemon close in with a punch against Scorpiomon.

“I only have two shirts to wear for work that aren’t pink now!” he told her, coming up close to her as Ikkakumon charged from the side, knocking into Scorpiomon to knock it off balance.

“You need more color in your wardrobe,” she grumbled under her breath, Joe once again letting out a frustrated sigh.

“I would’ve preferred if it were my choice.”

Mimi rolled her eyes, before letting out a loud cheer as Togemon threw an uppercut that temporarily flipped the scorpion over.

“Mimi, I’m being serious.”

“You’re being seriously annoying right now,” she told him, once again shooting a glare his way.

Joe pursed his lips, looking ahead to see Scorpiomon flip itself back over.

“Tail Blade!” Scorpiomon cried out, a blast of energy from his claws shot towards Togemon, but Ikkakumon dove in the way as best as his large body could let him, shrugging off the blow.

“Is that all you got!?” Ikkakumon taunted, swiping a claw at Scorpiomon.

_“Guys, you have three minutes now. You NEED to hurry!”_

“We know, Izzy. We’re working on it,” Mimi said, pausing for a moment before turning her attention back to her partner.

“We can get new shirts for you, you know,” Mimi told him.

Joe stayed quiet, as Ikkakumon hopped backwards, Joe making sure that Mimi was out of the way of any debris from the road that flew when his Digimon landed.

“You’re ok?” Joe asked, and Mimi nodded, offering him the first smile she had all afternoon.

“Yeah, thanks,” she said, before forcing a pout on her face.

Joe noticed immediately, and furrowed his brow, “Its the principle of the matter, not the fact that the shirts are pink,” he told her.

“So you agree that you like the pink shirts and look good in them?” she immediately asked, hands on her hips, an eyebrow quirked with a sense of smug satisfaction.

Joe blushed, “That’s not the point! The point is you should have made sure to separate the colors!”

“Well I’ll make sure next time!” she said, admittedly pleased to see him turn red like that.

“Maybe we can do the laundry together if you want? It could help us cut down on the time we spend working on it between the folding and the sorting?” Joe suggested.

“That could be fun!” she chirped, now seeming in a far better mood than earlier, “And it could also help with you learning all the ins and outs of washing things that are… let’s say Mimi-specific?” she said, Joe stammering out a few non-words in embarrassment.

“Y-Yeah…” he said quietly, swallowing hard, before Izzy’s voice cut in.

_“Ninety seconds! Is Scorpiomon on the beach yet?”_

Joe and Mimi looked at each other, grimaces settling on their faces at the same time.

“We’re on it!” they shouted at the same time, now focused on their partners, who were still scrapping with Scorpiomon. Togemon had taken a few steps back to get a breather, and Ikkakumon and Scorpiomon were currently grappling, each vying for control.

“I’m glad you two lovebirds made up, but we could use a little help here!” Ikkakumon roared, being pushed back into the street, asphalt and concrete flying.

“If you can get Scorpiomon off you, launch him onto the beach!” Joe shouted.

“Togemon! Once Scorpiomon is on the beach, we need you to pin him down! We’ll stand by where the Digital Gate is going to open!” Mimi shouted. Togemon waved in confirmation, before Mimi grabbed Joe’s hand, yanking on his arm and pulling him over to the beach.

“We’ve almost got it, Izzy, how long until the gate opens?” Mimi asked, Joe letting out a yelp as they maneuvered around a now half-destroyed car to get onto the sand.

_“Sixty seconds,”_ their friend confirmed.

They watched as Ikkakumon pushed the foe off of him, jumping back. Togemon was already running towards the beach where the couple was.

“Harpoon Torpedo!” Ikkakumon barked out, his horn shooting off his head before breaking apart to reveal the missile underneath. Whistling rang out in the air as it crashed into Scorpiomon, causing it to fly backwards onto the beach, struggling to get up.

Now they could see light shining up from the sand underneath where Scorpiomon lay. However, it didn’t stop the Digimon from getting up in an attempt to get away.

“Not so fast! Sit back, relax, and enjoy some Needle Spray!” Togemon shouted, needles from her body flying towards Scorpiomon, keeping it in place as it tried to cover itself with its claws.

Soon the light on the beach opened up into a portal, and Scorpiomon let out a cry as it sank through, disappearing not long after.

_“Ok, it made it back to the Digital World. Good job you two. Thanks for covering it,”_ Izzy said, causing Mimi and Joe to smile at each other. Togemon had now turned back into Palmon, and Gomamon was already running over to meet up with the group.

“We did it! Can we get lunch now?” Gomamon asked.

Mimi giggled, “Well, we **_did_** do a pretty good job today! I think we can treat ourselves,” she said, pumping a fist into the air triumphantly.

“I can go for some lunch, too, I am feeling pretty hungry,” Joe said, setting his hand on his stomach.

“And thirsty! I could use some water!” Palmon added.

“And maybe afterwards we can pick you up some new shirts? My treat,” Mimi said as she padded over to Joe, giving him a hug.

“Then I’ll treat for lunch,” he nodded, hugging her back.

“Well, if Joe’s buying lunch, I vote sushi!” Gomamon said, Joe’s jaw dropping in response.

“Hey! Well if we’re getting sushi, then I’m making sure you aren’t going overboard!” Joe told Gomamon, who was already hopping off. Mimi was laughing, running along ahead with Palmon.

“Sushi sounds great! C’mon, Joe, let’s go!”


	13. Family Vacation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am feeling a bit eh about this one, but nonetheless, I hope y'all like it! I wanted to have the chance to write some cute future stuff featuring Joe, Mimi, and their kids.

The cool winds, the bright sun, the warm sand, and the crystal clear water left the sight from their beach chairs nothing short of heavenly. It was the perfect day to be sitting under a nice umbrella and relax.

And that was exactly what Joe and Mimi Kido were doing at this moment. Joe, of course, had opted to read a book he had gotten himself not long before the trip, and Mimi was enjoying a little shade after some tanning earlier, enjoying an ice cold bottle of water as she looked out at the ocean.

“Are you really not going to sit out in the sun with us at **_all_**?” Mimi whined, Joe taking a moment to put his bookmark in his book, close it, and set it in his lap, before looking to his wife.

“Well… I do burn pretty easy. Remember our honeymoon?” he asked, quirking a brow.

“How could I forget? Oh, it was wonderful. We’ll have to visit California again!”

The woman paused for a beat, before realization became apparent on her face.

“Oh, your sunburn wasn’t too bad! We got you some aloe vera lotion and I gave you a great back massage! And you slept so peacefully that night! You were adorable!” she cooed sweetly, which had turned Joe’s expression of relative disbelief into a soft blush, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

“I mean… it was a really good sleep… and a really nice massage…” he said, leaving Mimi with a smug sense of satisfaction, which, admittedly, Joe didn’t mind.

“Even if it was nice— which it was, yes— I still burn horribly! Not like you, you tan,” he said with an exaggerated gesture towards all of her. Mimi shot him a sly grin, stretching out on her chair, holding out an arm to pose. Joe’s blush deepened, the man feeling his face heat up intensely.

“Give it another try! We can splash in the water, or get cute little drinks in coconuts and walk along the beach… it’ll be fun!” she insisted, reaching over to hold onto his shoulder and shake him.

“Plus you’ll be so bored when me and the boys go and have tons of fun and you’re just sitting here!” she teased.

Joe shook his head, offering her a kind smile, “I really don’t mind, though. You know me, I like relaxing when I can.”

“But I want you to have fun with all of us, too! Please, sweetie?” she whined softly, leaning over to him, placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

Before she could give her husband the chance to argue, she hopped up from her beach chair, walking out from under the umbrella’s cool shade, hands on her hips.

“Shin! Masao! Come here!” she shouted, two boys no older than ten turning from their sandcastle to run over, both the blue-haired boy Masao and the brunette Shin stopping on a dime in front of their mom.

“Yeah, mama?” Masao asked, looking up at her with a sweet, curious tilt of his head.

“Well, your papa is being **_extra_** stubborn today, so I was hoping you two could help me convince him to come and have fun with all of us?” she asked, and both of their kids nodded.

“Yeah!” Shin said, scrambling under the umbrella, Masao following immediately after. Mimi simply stood there, arms folded, waiting to see her plan unfold.

“Papa, c’mon! We’re finishing up a sandcastle right now! We need your help!” Shin pleaded.

“Yeah! We need all of us to do it!” his brother added immediately, both now tugging on his wrists. An exasperated look befell the man’s face as he looked between his two boys, then to his wife, who looked so pleased with her handiwork.

A soft chuckle escaped him at the whole situation that had been laid out before him, and Joe couldn’t help but smile. And when Mimi saw him smile, her own smile got wider and warmer, now starting to giggle at it all.

“Ok, ok,” he said, sighing in mock resignation, “Just give your old man a minute to get up,” he said, pushing himself up from the comfort of his chair. He set down his book, and as his sons ran off towards Mimi, he followed behind them. As he approached, Mimi ran towards him, throwing her arms around his neck and planting a kiss on his lips. One of her legs kicked into the air before she pulled away, letting her forehead rest against his.

“So we finally wore you down, huh?” she asked, playfully sticking out her tongue at her husband. He nodded, laughing all the while, and glad to take the teasing in stride.

“I figure there’ll be time to read when all of you are napping later,” he chuckled softly.

“I mean, I may need someone to cuddle into, and you can’t say no to that, can you?” Mimi giggled, enjoying even more as her sons seemed to be grossed out.

“Eww!”

“You guys are **_gross_**!”

“We are not gross!” Mimi said, pulling away from joe and shaking her head at the two boys, “We are incredibly sweet and romantic. Isn’t that right, sweetie?” she asked, turning to look at Joe and fluttering her eyes.

“Kids? Listen to your mom,” he said, leading their kids to groaning again.

“Can we finish the sandcastle before you two get all mushy again?” Shin asked and Mimi nodded.

“Let’s do it! Family beach day starts now!” she cheered, pumping a fist triumphantly in the air as the family of four headed towards the small sandcastle Shin and Masao had been working on earlier.

The day had been great— even if Joe did burn about as much as he suspected he did. The initial small sandcastle had become a masterpiece to the Kido family, one which the two parents had lauded their sons for the work the boys did. Mimi had made sure to drag Joe into the ocean to cool off, which turned into a splash fight between the two, filled with lots of laughing and Mimi nearly pulling him into the water.

Hours later, as the sun was slowly starting to lower towards the horizon, the family had adjourned back towards their chairs. Masao and Shin still drying off from extended time in the ocean, Joe was finally sitting back again, having gone through another chapter in his book, while Mimi was downing a bottle of water, looking through her phone.

“We’ll have to head back to the room soon to get ready for dinner, but we still have a bit more time on the beach,” she mused before an idea clicked in her head. “Ooh!” she shouted out, causing the three boys to look towards her, Mimi looking up at them with a bright smile, “Family picture! I wanna send this to everyone!”

Masao and Shin were quick to huddle by her, flashing big smiles reminiscent of their mother’s, Joe taking a moment to mark his spot in his book, then knelt down behind the group.

“Ok everyone, get ready!” she said, pointing the phone at them all, throwing up a peace sign. The others followed suit, and Mimi tapped the screen to record.

“Hey everyone! Hawaii is paradise! None of us have a care in the world! And we’re all wishing you were here!”

She waved goodbye to the camera, before turning off the recording and sending it to the group chat that contained all their friends, already receiving messages from Sora, TK, and Yolei and Ken about how adorable they were.

Frankly, nothing left Mimi beaming with pride quite like a compliment towards her and her family.

She dropped her phone back in her bag, before she turned to look at them, clapping her hands together. “Ok! We have dinner in an hour, and we’ll still have five more days for vacation, who’s ready?”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looking back on this, I think I would've been better off setting this later than in the 02 era, where Mimi could be back in Japan and the mystery could be a little more pronounced, but I realized that thought when I had already gotten a decent ways into this one. Nonetheless, I hope you all enjoy!

“Hello?”

“Hello, Mrs. Tachikawa, how are you today?” Joe asked, holding his cell phone close to his ear to hear better, weaving through the foot traffic of Odaiba as best he could given his general clumsiness.

“Oh, I’m wonderful, Joe! How are you? It’s pretty early there, isn’t it?” Satoe Tachikawa asked.

“O-Oh, yeah! Just after six, actually. I was on my way to school and wanted to call Mimi quick, but she didn’t pick up her cell phone, so I thought I’d call to see if she was home,” he explained, bumping into a salaryman and nearly falling off his feet, catching himself on a nearby railing.

“Oh, she’s actually not home right now, I’m sorry. I can let her know you called?”

“Oh, yeah! That would be great, thank you so much, ma’am,” he said, nodding quickly, though Mimi’s mother couldn’t see it. The boy then paused for a beat, before opening his mouth again, “Is everything ok?”

It wasn’t like Mimi to not have her cell phone, after all…

“Oh, yes! I think she’s just busy with something and didn’t want to have her cell phone on. I’ll make sure to tell her you called,” Satoe said sweetly.

“Thank you so much, Mrs. Tachikawa. Have a nice rest of your day!” Joe said.

“You too, sweetheart!”

Joe brought the phone away from his ear, letting out a quiet sigh, before he dropped it in his bag.

There was no reason to think she wouldn’t be ok, but of course, Joe Kido being Joe Kido couldn’t help but worry. But it was fine, surely it was fine, right?”

He ended up getting his answer at lunch, a sigh of relief falling from his lips as he checked his D-Terminal.

_Hey! Mama told me you called, sorry! I just got home. How’s school?_

The edge of his mouth turned upwards, quickly typing away. Thank God for Izzy making these so he wouldn’t go over on his minutes and texts even more than he already did.

_It’s good. Just eating lunch now, and then I have a test later._

It wasn’t long until she replied back.

_Good luck! You’re gonna kill it!_

_Thanks. Was everything ok earlier?_

_Yeah! Just couldn’t use my phone because of a club thing! But thanks for worrying, you’re the sweetest!_

His smile grew, and he nodded to himself as he took another bite of his lunch.

_Of course! Lunch is finishing up, so I’ll talk to you later?_

_Yeah. Love you!_

_Love you too!_

It seemed so open and shut— after all, Mimi herself said it was just a club thing, but even as he took his chemistry test, that question remained in the back of his mind.

It stayed there, nagging at him that night as he hunched over his desk, finishing up his homework for the night.

He scrunched up his mouth, tapping his pen against his notes, before sighing and reaching for his D-Terminal.

_Hey Sora, has Mimi told you about anything going on with her recently?_

He tried to pay attention to his homework, but his eyes kept darting back to his D-Terminal every five seconds, before he let out a huff and just waited for a response.

_Hey Joe, I don’t think so? I just think she’s had a lot going on at school. Is something wrong?_

He slumped in his chair, dragging his hands down his face. He probably just needed to sleep, which he confirmed as he looked at the clock.

_No, was just curious. Sorry for worrying you. Have a good night._

_You too!_

Resigning to the fact that it probably was nothing, Joe pushed his chair away from his desk and got up so he could get ready for bed.

That he managed to drag himself to bed so early (relatively, at least) was a relief, and for now, pushed the thought as deep in his mind as possible. Right now, he’d just be relieved he was getting sleep at a relatively normal hour.

The rest of the week had been similar to that day: not hearing from Mimi as much as he did on most days, with her assuring him that things were fine and that it was just stuff with the clubs she was in, and any and all other questions were shrugged off. Joe had accepted it, not really knowing what to say or think, and tried not to worry about it too much.

Even on Sunday, when he got to relax on his day off (or at least, after he went to do a few extra hours of studying bright and early), he was still a bit fidgety about it all.

Getting home and listening to a message from his girlfriend to get on his computer as quick as possible to video chat him.

“Well, what’s the worst that could happen…” he mumbled to himself as he turned on his laptop, lowering himself into his chair, as he was instantly presented with a video chat request from Mimi. He smiled to himself, accepting it as a screen popped up, Mimi sitting on her bed with a wide smile.

“Jooooooe! How are you, honey? Happy Sunday!” she said with one of the sweetest and most excited voices he had ever heard from her. And that alone was enough to start melting the stress from his body, his shoulders falling as he leaned forward, happy to have a real chance to talk to Mimi after what felt like such a long week.

“I’m good, I just got back from the library and got ahead on some of my studying,” he nodded, “How are you? You look like you’re in good spirits?” he teased gently, Mimi giggling.

“I am! I’m great!” she told him, Joe pausing for a moment.

“You had a good week?”

Mimi nodded, “Yup! Though… I need to say sorry for not being **_entirely_** honest with you this week,” she said, ducking her head sheepishly, a tinge of pink a few shades lighter than her hair settling across her cheeks.

Joe quirked an eyebrow, “…It isn’t something _**bad**_ , is it?” he asked, a slew of worst case scenarios flashing through his mind, each worst than the last. He started to hold his breath without realizing it.

“What? Oh my gosh, no! You weren’t worried about that, were you?” she asked, happiness turning to worry in an instant as she leaned forward, looking into the camera and trying to see if she could see anything wrong with her boyfriend.

Joe looked off to the side, scratching his cheek as he sat there, “I mean… a little. At first I was just worried because you didn’t pick up your phone considering you **_always_** pick up your phone, but then the more it kept happening, the more… I guess worried I got? You’ve never kept secrets from me— we’ve never kept secrets from each other,” he explained, Mimi sighing after.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I wanted this to be a fun surprise for you but now I don’t even feel good about it.”

Joe turned back to the stream, seeing how sad she looked and unable to stop himself from frowning, “No no, it’s ok, really. What was the surprise?” he asked, his gaze lowering as he saw the paper she was holding.

She turned the paper to the screen, revealing a test with an ‘A’ at the top, circled on it. Joe’s eyes went wide, and a wide smile was on his face.

“Mimi, you aced a test? That’s great! I knew you could!” he cheered. She smiled sheepishly, though he could still see how guilt lingered in her eyes and in her body language.

“I spent all week studying. Do you know how hard studying is?” she asked, and Joe chuckled.

“I have a guess.”

That was enough to brighten up Mimi’s mood a bit.

“I wanted to surprise you with it. I spent all week in the library after school studying and its why I was barely around. I’m sorry, honey, I didn’t know you were so worried about it!” she said, and Joe shook his head, offering her a soft, warm smile that instantly melted her.

“Don’t be sorry, I just overreacted since I didn’t know what was going on.”

Mimi sat up a bit straighter, running a hand through her hair, “So we’re all good?” she asked.

“Of course we’re all good,” he laughed, “Why didn’t you ask me for help? I would’ve been more than happy to help you study.”

“Well, I wanted to show you I could do it on my own!”

“I always knew you could do it. Mimi, I’ve always known you could do anything you put your mind to. School is no different,” he assured her. She rested her chin on the balls of her hands, looking at her boyfriend dreamily.

“You are so sweet.” And seeing him blush, as always, sent her heart racing.

“No… just being honest. And, hey, if you ever want help studying in the future, you know I’d be more than happy to help you out,” he smiled.

“Again— you’re so sweet. And… I would actually really appreciate it! I have an Algebra final soon I could really use help with?” she asked, batting her eyelashes sweetly.

“Oh, yeah, of course! I’ll get my notes right now and we can—” Joe started, before Mimi put a finger up to the screen, as if to somehow stop him from talking despite the distance.

“Let’s… worry about that later and maybe just talk for a bit? With no boring homework or anything to worry about?” she asked, and Joe slowly nodded.

“Yeah— yeah! We can push back studying for a bit.”

Mimi never thought she’d hear him utter the words, but apparently she wasn’t the only one full of surprises today.


	15. Celebration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really loved writing this once I came to this idea! And I love that I got to throw in the other DigiDestined a bit more, too! This made my heart so soft, and I hope y'all like it!

With tear-stained eyes and shaking hands, Mimi slowly started to type out a message to the group chat she had with the original DigiDestined.

“He finally popped the question,” she repeated to herself slowly, before attaching a picture that had just been taken moments earlier. One of Mimi in even greater tears than she was now, holding up her right hand for the camera to show off her new engagement ring, with Joe sitting next to her, arm around her shoulders, resting his head next to hers. Both were wearing huge smiles, and Joe had been tearing up, too, eyes red and puffy from wiping them.

“And send,” she said to herself quietly, sending the message and the picture to their friends, before moving into Joe’s lap, hugging him tight. “I can’t believe it. I still can’t believe it. I had no idea…” she breathed out, unable to take her eyes off her right ring finger and the diamond that now adorned it.

“I mean, that was the whole idea, right?” Joe asked with a soft laugh, wrapping his arms around her and letting his head rest on the top of hers. Mimi giggled, looking up at him, and Joe wiped away a few stray tears of hers with his thumb.

“I know, but its still just so incredible. I had no clue when you were planning to propose and… I am just so happy,” she told him.

“Me, too. I’m happy you said yes,” he said sheepishly. Mimi looked up at him, a smirk clear on her face.

“We’ve been dating for more than half of our lives, I’d hope you were happy,” she teased him, playfully bumping her shoulder into him with a giggle.

“I mean, you make me happy, you know that,” he assured her with a soft nod.

“You make me happy, too.”

Silence washed over their apartment, the two enjoying having nothing more but just each other’s presence in those moments. Peace and quiet, and after an eventful night, quiet moments as fiances was all the celebration they needed.

However, that quiet was interrupted after a few minutes by the sudden buzzing of their phones pulled them from their reveries, and Mimi started to scramble off of Joe to get to their coffee table, unable to suppress the elation she was feeling as she started to see text notification after text notification pop up.

_He did it?_

_Congrats!_

_The lovebirds finally did it!_

_Congratulations you two!_

_The ring is so beautiful!_

_You two look so happy!_

The messages were pouring in, and neither of them could hold back the smiles on their faces, and Mimi was quick to let her thumbs fly along her phone’s keyboard.

_Thanks everyone! We’re SO happy! The best night of my life :)_

She sent the text off, Joe looking over her shoulder to see, then grabbed his own phone.

_Mine too._

_And Joe’s too!_

The newly engaged couple looked at each other from the corners of their eyes, smiling at each other just as much with their eyes as their mouths. Another text alert, however, caused both of them to look back to their phones.

_How about we all get together tomorrow night after we’re all off? Gotta celebrate the lovebirds finally getting off their butts!_

“Does that sound good to you?” Joe asked Mimi, who nodded enthusiastically.

“Of course!” she chirped, quickly sending off confirmations and details of when to come over, just about vibrating with excitement now as she popped up from the floor.

“We have to get the apartment ready!”

By the time they were both able to make it home that next day, they didn’t have much time to get everything tidied up and set up as much as they wanted. Thankfully, the two already preferred their living space to be neat, but given this would be the first time in a long while that everyone would be coming over.

“You reached out to Yolei about seeing her, Davis, Cody, and Ken later this week?”

“Yup! Friday works?”

“Yeah, I’ll just have to meet you all at the ramen shop,” he told her, Mimi nodding, about to wipe their dining table once again before a loud knock rang out against their door.

“Oh! They’re here!” she shouted out happily, pulling the tie out of her hair and shaking her head to let her hair fall. She grabbed Joe’s wrist (her fiance’s wrist, she thought to herself, with a smile that felt like it would never go away) and brought him along to the door, flinging it open and seeing the whole group there.

Immediately they were greeted by a bright camera flash, causing Joe to blink a few times to gather himself.

“Congratulations!” the group of six cheered, the newly engaged couple wasting no time in letting their closest friends in, the group all gathering in their living room. Sora was quick to place a vase with a beautiful flower arrangement on the coffee table, with Matt placing a chocolate cake down moments later.

“You guys! You didn’t have to do this! But oh these flowers are so beautiful! And Matt, that cake looks divine!” Mimi gushed, eyes wide and sparkling.

“Thanks so much, guys. Really, you didn’t have to go all out,” Joe said.

TK shook his head, “Come on, its not everyday two of your best friends get engaged! Celebration is in order! Hell, we would be awful friends if we didn’t go all out for you two,” he assured the oldest of the group, gently pushing his shoulder, offering him a smile. Joe laughed and nodded.

“Ok, ok, if you say so. Mimi and I will cut the cake and then we can celebrate,” he said, standing up. Before Mimi could stand up or he could move, Tai was already on his feet, placing a hand on Joe’s shoulder to lower him back down.

“Hey, the man and woman of the hour aren’t gonna cut their own cake, I’ll handle it,” he insisted, waltzing over to the kitchen once he picked up the dessert.

“Don’t cut your finger off!” Kari shouted teasingly.

“I’ll have you know the last time I cut my finger while doing anything with food was years ago,” he waved her off, before pausing for a beat, “And even if I did, we have Joe here!”

Luckily, Tai didn’t hurt himself, and soon enough he and his younger sister were handing out slices to the group, everyone sitting around, relaxing like the old days.

“You know, Joe, when I first met you, I would’ve never expected you’d be the first one out of all of us to get married!” Tai said, to which Joe’s eyes narrowed.

“Thanks, Tai,” he deadpanned, before Tai realized what he had said, his eyes going wide as he waved his hands in front of him.

“No no no, not like that! I just mean when I **_first_** met you I wouldn’t have expected it! But getting to know you in the Digital World, it makes sense that you would! Just look at you, you’re a great guy, always there for people, one of the best guys any of us know, I bet,” he explained, the group nodding in agreement.

“And hot to boot!” Mimi added, sitting up straighter in order to give Joe a kiss on the cheek, relishing in how bright red he was now.

“He’s right, man,” Matt said offering Joe a thumbs up, “You two are perfect for each other.”

All of their friends had said this to the two of them over the years, but with the situation they were in now, now engaged, it felt even more unreal to the two of them.

“You’re all so sweet!” Mimi cooed, setting her plate down for a moment to get a closer look at the flowers, “Sora— you just have to do our flowers for the wedding! They’re so beautiful! I just love them!”

Sora flushed, “For you two? Of course, I’d be more than happy to,” she assured the couple, “And if you need any help with wedding planning, I’d be more than happy to help,” she nodded.

“I’m sure Mimi has a binder full of every idea she’s had since we were kids,” Izzy said, the group laughing for a moment before falling silent, eyes turning to Mimi.

“Yup, I definitely have.”

More laughter followed, and conversation continued to flow throughout the group throughout the night, with stories being told of old trips to the Digital World and plenty of teasing the Mimi and Joe— which Joe took in far greater stride than anyone would’ve expected.

The night wore on, calm and serenity filling the atmosphere.

“Congrats again, guys,” Kari said, reaching over to pull Mimi into a hug, Mimi squeezing her back.

“Oh, thank you so much. You’re all the best for doing this,” she said before the two pulled apart, Kari giving Joe a quick hug, too.

“Matt, where’d you get the cake? It was delicious,” Joe asked.

“Oh, this little bakery a few blocks from here. But I would definitely recommend getting a wedding cake from there because it was pretty good,” Matt grinned.

“Be careful, though, because Matt will probably try and eat it all before the reception,” TK laughed, earning a flick to the back of his head from his older brother.

“Hey, I wouldn’t complain if you got another cake like that,” Sora added.

“And, hey, we gotta get a bachelor party planned! I think its up to us, Izzy!” Tai said, clapping his friend on the shoulders, Izzy nearly jumping from where he was sitting. “I’m thinking lots of drinking and lots of karaoke!”

Joe paled, looking towards Mimi, mouthing the word “Help”, which left her cracking up.

TK caught on, and couldn’t help but snicker, “I think that’s a good plan. Make it the wildest night he may not be able to remember.”

“You guys are going to kill him before he even gets married,” Izzy said, voice wholly serious.

“Maybe a few girls to come along with us?” Matt added.

“You guys, at this rate you actually **_will_** kill him before his wedding day!” Sora lectured, yanking Tai and Matt up by their shirts, “It is getting pretty late, too. We should let them relax for the night.”

“Oh, don’t worry Sora, Joe will survive, he always has,” Mimi said, patting her fiance on the arm lightly, a big smile on her face.

“Hey, no worries, we’ll get out of your hair. You two can have a night doing whatever cute things engaged people do,” Tai said, as the group of six headed towards the door, Joe and Mimi following.

“Thanks again for everything, guys. Not just tonight, but you know, always. We’ll make sure to keep you all up to date on all of the plans,” Joe said.

“We’ll see you guys later. Congrats again,” Matt said.

And with goodbyes said and their friends off, Joe and Mimi started to gather up the mess in the living room, both humming to themselves happily.

“I know its kind of late… but can we have a celebratory glass of wine before bed? Please?” Mimi asked, looking towards Joe and batting her eyelashes, knowing full well how weak that would make him.

With a happy sigh, he nodded, “Ok, but just one.”

With a squeal, Mimi ran to the fridge, ready to finish off the great celebration that was the night she and Joe Kido got engaged.


	16. Reunion & Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I started wrting this one before I even knew about the Jyoumi month Challenge so I decided to finish this off and make this one part of it. Its probably my favorite one I've written so far, especially having just passed this episode in my 02 rewatch! I hope y'all enjoy!

Maybe it wasn’t the best to keep this particular issue bottled up inside, but ever since he had heard from Cody that Mimi and some American DigiDestined had gone to Digitamamon’s diner to meet the new DigiDestined, Joe had been more anxious than usual. He had avoided plenty and kept his nose buried in his schoolwork, aiming to remain focused on that until he could settle down from how upset he was feeling.

It didn’t even make sense— **_he_** was the one who insisted to Mimi that she could always keep her options for dating open if the distance was too much for her.

Still, the very thought of Mimi and him not being boyfriend and girlfriend? After how long it took him to actually build up the courage to tell her how he felt and how much she actually seemed to like dating him?

The thought hurt.

Whoever Michael was, he was probably cool and suave— the real Prince Charming that Mimi deserved compared to him. He probably wasn’t an anxious mess of a hypochondriac, and he probably had muscles. He was probably a cool, **_normal_** American guy. The complete and utter opposite of Joe Kido.

Joe had gotten so anxious about the situation that he had ignored the emails he had received from Mimi and the one phone call that Jim had teased him endlessly about. If he could just give it a bit of time to get his thoughts in line, then maybe he would be able to talk to Mimi.

Or he could ignore it like he did most all of his other problems and Mimi could date Michael and he could just give up any hope of continuing to date the girl he’d been infatuated with ever since he saw her in that princess dress at Shogungekomon’s castle…

He had been spacing out. That much was clear by the fact that the last written word for the paper he had been working on for his Biology class was “Mimi” and the number of ‘i’s that had been typed added at least three lines.

“Oh, great,” he grumbled, letting his finger rest on the backspace key as he sat there, slumping down in the chair.

“Mimi on the brain again, Joe?” came the voice of one Izzy Izumi, which had caused Joe to nearly fall out of his seat in surprise.

“What else is new,” he said as a grimace pulled onto his face, Izzy sitting down in the chair next to him.

“Has everything been ok with you two? She emailed me last night telling me that she wanted to talk to you but you haven’t been responding,” he told his friend, and Joe paled, before his head dropped.

“I’ve been… kind of ignoring her for a few days,” he said with a sigh.

“Joe Kido ignore Mimi Tachikawa? Now I’ve heard it all,” Izzy said, tone light, though it didn’t help Joe in the slightest.

“When Cody told me about that American guy Mimi brought along to the Digital World with her… It just felt like the writing was on the wall for us and I haven’t had it in me to talk to her.”

Izzy was quiet for a few moments, before turning to the computer in front of him, fingers flying across the keyboard as he went to pull up his email.

“Well, she wants to see you today. At Digitamamon’s diner,” Izzy told him simply, to which Joe quickly looked up at his screen, peering at the email in question.

“She wants to see me?” he asked in disbelief, which left Izzy chuckling.

“The fact that you’re this surprised makes me wonder if you’re in the same relationship that she is,” he joked, though at this point, Joe was just relieved that all of those messages weren’t about her not wanting to see him ever again, but rather because she **_did_** want to see him again.

Then his stomach dropped immediately when he remembered that he’d been ignoring his girlfriend…

“Thanks for letting me know, Izzy— I owe you one. Do you think you can see if Cody can open the Digi-Port for me after school?” he asked and Izzy nodded.

“Sure thing,” he said simply.

“And thanks for letting me know about that email, I really owe you one,” he said with a smile.

“Well, if you can bring back some of that curry from Digitamamon’s diner, I definitely wouldn’t mind that,” he said, to which Joe laughed and nodded.

“Definitely,” he said, downloading his paper onto a USB drive and then shoving it in his pocket before the two stood up.

“Good luck with Mimi later.”

“Thanks,” he said, now able to have something of a smile on his face, though that thought loomed over his mind, and throughout the whole school day, all he could do was think— and worry— about what his conversation with Mimi would be about.

As soon as his last class had let out, Joe was quick to run out of the room and down to the computer lab, getting there just in time to see Cody opening the Digi-Port, Izzy waving to Joe as he entered.

“Just in time. I didn’t think you would ever leave a class that quickly,” he teased kindly, before Cody turned to Joe.

“Well, you know, I’ve got a busy afternoon planned! And, hey, thanks for the help, Cody, I really appreciate it,” Joe said, and Cody nodded.

“Of course, I’m glad to help.”

Joe moved past them, pulling his Digivice from his pocket quickly, unable to wait any longer.

“Have a good day and thanks again!”

“You too!” they both called, before Joe pointed the Digivice at the screen and was sucked in.

He popped out near the restaurant itself, and a breath of relief escaped him.

And it was a time like this that made him glad he kept some Digi-Dollars in his wallet in case of emergency. It was a surprise to see Digitamamon, but when he heard he had turned around, it left Joe feeling more at ease, even now.

“Oh, Joe, it’s good to see you again! I hope you know I’m sorry about what happened back then,” Digitamamon apologized, but Joe waved the apology off.

“Hey, don’t worry about it. Bygones are bygones. I’m just glad your restaurant is doing ok after what happened with the Dark Masters,” Joe returned with a smile.

“Oh, yes, me too! Though, I’m sure you’d much rather get to your special lady than reminisce,” the Digimon laughed, to which Joe turned a bright red and ducked his head sheepishly.

“Uh, yeah. Thanks,” was all he mumbled out, before he quickly walked to the booth that Mimi was at. The bright pink hair was always a surprise to see, but she pulled it off perfectly. Then again, Mimi pulled everything off perfectly. He couldn’t help but stare as he approached, just enjoying the silence for a moment, before Mimi giggled softly once he sat.

“I love when you look at me like that,” she told him, now resting her chin on the balls of her hands, looking at her boyfriend dreamily.

“Look at you like what?” he asked.

“Oh, you know,” she said simply, shrugging lightly after. Joe offered her a small, nervous smile, before clearing his throat.

“I, uh…” he started, and Mimi tilted her head curiously. He just needed to get to the point. Even if he was always incredibly anxious, Mimi was one of the people who he was able to stay calm around. He just had to get out with it.

“I’m sorry for ignoring you!” The words tumbled from his tongue quickly before he bowed his head in apology, eyes clenched shut nervously.

There was silence for a few moments, before the sound of plates clattering against the table sounded out, and Joe looked up to see Digitamamon standing there, smiling, having dropped off two plates of curry.

…How, exactly, did he manage to carry the plates without any arms…?

“There you two lovebirds go! And no charge— but this is the last time! If all of you kept coming, I’d be out of business in no time!” he laughed.

“Thanks, Digitamamon, this smells delicious!” Mimi cooed, and Joe offered a smile.

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure to leave a big tip— I actually brought Digi-Dollars this time!” he assured him, and the Digimon laughed before walking off.

That brief levity quickly went away, and already Joe could feel himself getting nervous again.

“Why **_were_** you ignoring me, Joe?” she asked, not mad, but more confused than anything else. Joe nervously rubbed the back of his neck, suddenly not feeling all that hungry.

Joe grimaced, “I, uh, well…” he trailed off, not sure what to say, which only caused the frown on Mimi’s face to grow.

“Are you mad at me? Did I do something wrong? I mean, you don’t seem mad now, but…”

His shoulders slumped and he sighed, “No, I’m not mad at you, just…”

“Then what is it?”

“It’s just, when you came here the other day with that Michael guy, I just figured, you know… you were more interested in him than you were me,” he finally admitted.

“Why would I be more interested than him than you?” she asked, still confused.

“Well, from what I heard from some of the others, you know, he’s cool, handsome, he doesn’t get anxious or scared when things get tough…” he sighed.

“But Joe, he’s not you,” she told him.

“Exactly! He’s better in every way!” Joe insisted, but Mimi furrowed her brow.

“But he’s **_not_** you, silly,” she said, quick to continue on. “Joe, you’re cool and handsome. And all of those times you made sure to protect me in the Digital World? You are the most amazing man I could ever know,” she told him, which was enough to turn him bright red instantly.

“R-Really? Me?” he asked in disbelief, Mimi playfully rolling her eyes after.

“Is that so hard to believe? After everything?” she asked. Joe held up a finger, about to object to her words, but the look she gave him was quick to cut that off.

“I know you don’t have the most self-confidence, but I hope you believe that I think you are the most amazing guy. And that there’s no one else I would want to date more than you.”

“Even with the distance? I mean, Japan to New York is a pretty far way away. We can’t have a lot of dates, we have to rely on emails and the rare weekend phone call… Long distance relationships already aren’t easy, but this is really long distance. I wouldn’t blame you if you wanted to date someone who was close by.”

To Joe, it all seemed pretty logical— Mimi was a major extrovert, so going out and about was the type of thing she loved. It was the type of thing she deserved, to be able to go on all of the amazing dates she deserved. And he wished he could provide it.

And he would, if it wasn’t for the fact that they were basically on opposite sides of the world.

“But I want to date you! You still… want to date me, right?” she asked, lower lip now pouting, to which Joe realized the mistake he made in his words.

“No! I want to date you, too! Honest— I mean, dating you is the best thing that’s ever happened to me!” he insisted.

“Then why are you asking about all of this?”

“Because I just want to make sure you’re happy. And happy with me. And happy with our relationship.”

“But I am! You know I’d be honest if I was upset, and sure, I wish we had more time together, but being with you is worth it!”

The words left Joe smiling, bright red blush clear as day on his face.

“I really hope you know that I don’t want to break up or anything, I was just scared… like an idiot,” he sighed, and Mimi shook her head.

“This is probably the first time you’ve ever been an idiot, Joe!” she giggled, “I don’t wanna break up either. I want us to have this going for as long as possible. And sure, I miss you all the time, but we’ll figure out dates together, and I’ll make sure to visit for as many vacations as I can!”

All of this worry over nothing— but of course, that was the usual for Joe. He felt absolutely silly worrying about all of this, and if anything he really did discredit Mimi and how she felt about their relationship.

“I’m really sorry. Really. I don’t want to break up with you either— I don’t think I would ever want to break up with you! I want this to work more than I want anything,” he told her.

Mimi took that to mean he wanted their relationship to work more than he wanted to get into the University of Tokyo’s medical school. That thought alone had her beaming and her heart about to burst with love for him.

“That’s all I could ever want! I love you, Joe,” she said, letting out a dreamy sigh after as she stared at him.

Joe turned red, ducking his head as he looked away from her for a moment, before mentally chiding himself for not reacting immediately. “I love you too, Mimi!” he told her, and she reached out to grab his hands in hers. He relaxed more at that point, and she squeezed his hands.

“So don’t worry, please? For me?” she asked, following that with exaggerated blinks that she knew full well always made Joe melt. And of course, within moments, his shoulders slumped, as if a weight had just been lifted off of them, and he slowly nodded.

“I’ll do my best,” he told her. “I don’t… I don’t want to come off as some clingy, jealous boyfriend or anything, its just still a surprise. Y-you know… **_us_** ,” he said meekly, ducking his head now, and Mimi shook her head, frowning softly.

“I know, Joe. And if you ever need me to reassure you about how crazy I am for you, I will. But you don’t need to ever worry, promise.”

Silence hung in the air, and Joe stayed silent, looking at his girlfriend, and then he slowly nodded.

“Ok.”

One simple word, which left Mimi unsure, but seeing the way his expression seemed to lighten, the genuine, if small smile that settled on his face, and the way his eyes seemed to twinkle just a bit brighter than when he had first come in. He would be ok. **_They_** would be ok. Mimi smiled, too, and leaned forward, letting her arms rest on the table.

“Joe?”

“Yeah?”

“Can you lean forward? You have something on your face,” she told him. Joe furrowed his brows in confusion, before he did as she asked.

Mimi leaned forward, quick to steal a kiss from him, grinning as soon as she pulled away, and even more when she saw the look on his face.

“Did you just say that so you could kiss me?” he asked, still in shock.

“Guilty,” she said simply, eyes closed and a bright smile on her face. Joe chuckled weakly.

“Ok, ok, point proven,” he said, with a soft, playful sigh.

“Good! Now let’s eat! We don’t need this delicious food getting cold!” she said, grabbing her spoon and quickly digging in. Joe watched her with loving amusement, before following suit, grateful to have something to eat if only so he wouldn’t be able to put his foot in his mouth.

And the longer they were together that day, the more Joe felt as assured in their relationship as Mimi was, and with dusk settling on the Digital World, while it meant that they’d need to depart soon enough, Joe still felt far lighter than he had when he had entered, and with the two holding hands as they walked out of the diner, arms swinging as they went, enjoying the silence that the Digital World managed to provide for them.

The two walked away from the diner and the lake, to a small television tucked near some trees.

“Thanks for walking me back to the Digital Gate,” she grinned, a soft giggle bubbling from her lips as she turned to face him, now holding onto both of his hands, swinging their arms absently as she looked up at him.

“Of course. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t walk you back to the TV?” he asked, Mimi continuing to laugh.

“You’re a real Prince Charming,” she cooed softly, enjoying just how much he started to blush again.

“I-I try…” he mumbled, clearly embarrassed, but deep down he couldn’t help but relish in her kind words all the same. There was something about Mimi Tachikawa, of all people, talking him up so much, that really caused butterflies to stir in his stomach.

“I’ll call you Friday?” she asked, and Joe nodded.

“Sounds good. We can eat together. Breakfast for me, lunch for you,” he chuckled.

“Now that sounds like a plan to me!” she said, finally fishing her Digivice from her pocket, eyes growing sad as she turned to the Digital Gate. “I already miss you,” she added quickly.

“I miss you, too. But we’ll talk soon, and we can always plan out a time to meet up in the Digital World? Maybe a picnic this time?” To Mimi, it all sounded amazing, and Joe was already thinking about picking up her favorite onigiri from Ai-Mart.

“I like that a lot. I love you,” she said, speaking those last three words softly, just for him.

“I love you, too,” he said, watching with sad eyes as she went through the Digital Gate back home. He let out a soft sigh, and started to head back to the Digital Gate by the lake so he could hopefully get home before it got too late.

When he arrived back in the computer lab, Cody and Izzy were still sitting there.

“Did you have a nice time with Mimi?” Cody asked, and Joe nodded.

“A great time. Thanks for the assist, it means a lot,” he said, Izzy eying Joe curiously.

“Hey… Joe?”

“Yeah?”

“…Where’s that curry I asked for?”

So **_that_** was what he forgot.


	17. Parting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of fun light and easy breezy oneshots meant one had to be sad sooner or later. I imagine similar to Mimi leaving for New York, this one would also hurt plenty for the two of them. Hope y'all like it!

“Are you sure you have to leave tomorrow?”

The sudden words from Mimi brought Joe from his reverie, causing him to look at his girlfriend, who had been nestled into him for the past hour as the two lay in his bed in the Tachikawa’s guest room.

The young man continued to stay silent for a few moment, a frown slowly forming on his face, before a sigh fell from his lips.

“…Yeah.”

His voice was quiet, almost defeated, and Joe truly wished he didn’t have to say the words he just did.

“You can’t stay for a few more days even? Even just one more?” Mimi asked, voice filled with hope, though she knew just as well as Joe that it wouldn’t be possible.

“Trust me, if I could stay here longer, I would, Meems,” he sighed, letting his head rest on the top of hers. “But university starts soon, and I can’t miss the first week.”

“They can’t be that mad, right? If you emailed your professors, they’d understand, right?”

“I don’t think so.”

Silence washed over them again, Joe not knowing what to say to try and offer Mimi any comfort, and Mimi having too many things she wanted to say knowing full well it would just make them both sad.

Being able to come all the way out to New York after graduating was something that mostly lined up through luck, and the two of them relished each and everyday they had together. Now that his graduation trip was coming to an end, though, and they’d be so far apart for a whole year that it was hard to process. Joe would be busy with school and Mimi would be working as hard as she could to get into the University of Tokyo.

“I’m really proud of you, though, you know that, right?” she asked, and he nodded.

“Of course I know,” he smiled softly. Mimi turned into him, letting a hand rest on his chest, looking up at him as she lay her head against him. Joe leaned down to place a soft kiss on the top of her head, before relaxing back against the bed’s headboard.

“And, hey, just think, at least I won’t be going to cram school as much anymore?” he asked, offering an awkward laugh, knowing of course that he would be spending most of his free time studying, in the library, or going to various tutoring sessions.

“But you’re going to be in school for the next, like, ten years,” she sighed.

“…Yeah…” he trailed off. Not to mention all of the work he’d have to do once he actually became a doctor. “But the actual length of time it takes to become a doctor isn’t nearly as long as it is in other places. That’s a good thing, right?” he asked, hoping to cheer her up even a bit. It wasn’t ideal spending the last day they had together moping in bed, but the sudden mood crashes they were experiencing left them wanting to do nothing more than exactly that.

“That’s good… And, I mean, this is just practice for once we have our amazing careers. You being a doctor saving lives daily and me with my cooking show,” she said, smiling softly at the very thought of the future between them that was just around the corner.

“And we’ve already had to deal with distance for years now…”

That wasn’t easy, either, but they had done their best. They kept going, stronger and stronger with each day that passed while they were separated by half the globe, and it was just one more year…

One more year that would drag on longer than all of the others combined.

“And there’s Digital Gates, too…” she added.

Plenty of options, and honestly, they were luckier than most. Phone calls, video chats, emails, texts, the ability to meet up in a world inside the computer or travel from one point in the world to the other with no issue.

Maybe they shouldn’t have complained too much.

But at the same time, neither of them thought they were exactly in the wrong for it.

“Once you’re back in Japan, we can look at getting a place together?” he suggested, which caused Mimi’s eyes to light up, just about sparkling with happiness at the very idea.

“Oh, that would be amazing. A little place just for us. Think how cute we could make it! Our own little space far away from everything else,” she said.

These plans were amazing, but they also reminded Joe that soon he’d be on a plane back home, spending a whole day thinking about Mimi.

“Its going to be so weird, waking up and knowing you aren’t across the hall. That I can’t just drag you out of bed or we can’t cuddle up under a blanket and watch a movie…” she sighed.

“Just think about all the chances you had to drag me around New York, though. Central Park, all those museums and little pizza places… we have enough pictures to make all our friends sick of how coupley we are,” Joe laughed, smiling at the memories of each and every little thing the two of them did this past week.

“Trust me, they’re going to be **_sick_** of all the pictures I put in the group chat before you even get back home,” she teased, leaving Joe blushing softly.

“I’ll be able to enjoy it when I land, though.”

“That’s the best part,” she said, wrinkling her nose playfully as she looked up at him.

“What do you want to do for the rest of the night?” he asked finally, leaving Mimi recognizing that the two of them had been resting in bed for the past few hours.

“Besides cuddle in bed with you?” she asked, once again leaving Joe feeling awkward, goofy, and light.

“Y-Yeah,” he squeaked out, leaving his girlfriend grinning. He scratched the side of his head, taking a moment to compose himself before he sucked in a breath, “We could go out for dinner, or take a walk around the neighborhood… Honestly, we can do anything,” he shrugged, “I just want to do it with you.”

“That’s funny, because that’s my answer, too,” she smiled, wrapping an arm around his midsection.

“At this rate we’ll be stuck here all night.”

“You say that like its a bad thing,” she teased, sticking her tongue out at him playfully.

“W-Well obviously it isn’t…” he trailed off, before looking at her face, “Oh, you’re joking.”

She was really going to miss this. They both were.

“How about… night in? We get some food, relax, and just sit around? I don’t feel like… doing anything,” she said, pausing for a moment, “I think that’s the first time I’ve ever said that.”

Joe chuckled weakly, “No, it’s ok. To be honest, I’d rather just sit around with you.”

With plans in mind, they were quick to go out for the barest minimum amount of time to grab a pizza, before once again retreating back to the Tachikawa’s guest room to eat dinner. Both of her parents had opted to leave the two young adults to themselves as they ate pizza and cuddled up next to each other, remaining silent throughout the night, each knowing they would risk tearing up were they to talk about how Joe would be leaving soon.

That next morning, Mimi, Joe, and Mimi’s parents had made it to the airport for Joe’s early flight, something that Mimi had cursed about under her breath.

“It was good to see you, son,” Mimi’s father said kindly, offering a hand to shake, which Joe quickly took, bowing his head quickly.

“Good to see you, too, sir. Thank you again for letting me stay at your home for the week,” he said.

“We’re going to miss you. Hopefully you’ll have the chance to visit again soon,” her mother cooed sweetly, Joe nodding, smiling now.

“I hope so, too, ma’am. This was probably the best week of my life,” he said, looking to his girlfriend, who was now sniffling.

“We’ll let you two have a little bit of time alone. Don’t want your parents cramping on your style, sweetie,” her father laughed, “We’ll be just outside!”

The two watched her parents walk away, before Mimi immediately turned on her heel to look back at Joe, looking up at him with sad eyes.

“I love you,” she said simply. Seeing how close she was to crying left Joe tearing up, too.

“I love you, too. I was honest when I told your parents that this was the best week of my life,” he said.

“Mine too.”

Silence again, just the din of the busy airport and the people moving past them to sound out between the two of them, but still just a distant sound to the two of them, focused only on each other.

“A year… a year won’t be that long…” Joe said, trying to convince himself just as much as he was trying to convince her.

“The worst part of New York really is gonna be the fact that you aren’t here,” she sighed, and Joe wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a hug. Mimi buried her face into his chest, unable to stop herself from crying. He tried to do his best to soothe her, stroking her hair and, though soon his body was shaking with sobs. And once he was sobbing, Mimi was too, gripping onto each other as if they’d be lost forever if they let go.

Eventually, though, Joe pulled away, leaving Mimi already missing his touch, even though he was still holding onto her shoulders.

“You have to leave now, don’t you?” she asked quietly.

“Yeah…” he sighed.

In a swift movement she pulled her phone from her pocket, turning into him. Joe instinctively wrapped an arm around her as she took a quick picture of the two of them, wasting no time in sending it to him.

“Just so you have more cute pictures of us to look at on the plane,” she smiled weakly.

“Thanks… it’ll be harder to miss you like that,” he said, offering a smile, as he reached for her hand, giving it a soft squeeze.

“I’ll talk to you as soon as the plane lands,” he promised.

“You better,” she teased, before moving in to give him one last quick kiss. “Be safe.”

“I will,” he said, giving her a quick kiss back. “I’ll talk to you soon.”

Neither wanted to say they’d miss each other, knowing that it would just make a difficult goodbye that much tougher, and as Joe walked to security, both thought about how they would talk to the other soon. Anything to ease the pain that came from leaving.


	18. Expressing Thanks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I once again received some amazing help at honing in an idea from a wonderful friend who knows who she is so thank you so much for the help! Decided to do a little more fun pre-relationship stuff set during Adventure, and I hope y'all enjoy it!

“Thanks for staying with me.”

Joe looked up at her, confused, tilting his head curiously.

“Of course I was going to stay with you,” he said, pausing for a moment, before clearing his throat, “I wasn’t going to let you stay alone. You really don’t need to thank me, Mimi.”

Her eyebrows furrowed, a small pout forming on her lips, “But I want to thank you.”

He offered her a reassuring smile, “Mimi, honestly, its fine. I promise.”

That didn’t deter her pouting, though Joe opted to say nothing, instead following alongside her as they continued to walk through Puppetmon’s forest in search of, well, anything. Of friends that could help them. Of some way to beat the Dark Masters without having to fight and risk everyone… Anything, really. Anything that didn’t lead to more violence.

It had been a few hours since they all split up, and the small group of Joe Kido, Mimi Tachikawa, and their Digimon had gone silent. It wasn’t tension that radiated in the atmosphere around them all, but worry. Worry for Matt being on his own after fighting Tai. Worry for the others, who were going off to try and fight the other Dark Masters. Worry for all of the friends they had made in the Digital World who they had no clue about whether they were safe or not.

And for Joe, worry for Mimi, who had been suffering since the beginning of their second trip to the Digital World, having been brought to the brink after seeing so many friends die.

Of course, Mimi was worried for Joe, who had opted to come along with her because she wasn’t ready or willing to fight, and could’ve been putting himself in danger. He didn’t even want to accept a single thank you from her.

They had stopped for a short break to rest and relieve themselves, Mimi finding the nearest log to plop herself on and take a break from walking so much, while Joe retreated into the bushes and trees to go to the bathroom. With a heavy sigh, Mimi rested her chin on her hands.

“What’s wrong, Mimi?” Palmon asked with concern, looking up at her partner. Mimi looked down, forcing a small smile on her face.

“Oh, nothing, Palmon… just… resting,” she told her, hoping to wave off her partner’s concern, though Gomamon didn’t look all too convinced.

“Doesn’t seem like nothing to me,” Gomamon said, eyeing Mimi curiously.

“But it is, really!” she insisted, Gomamon shaking his head as he walked next to Mimi, craning his neck up to look at her.

“You know, I’m partners with Joe, so I can pretty easily tell when something is bothering someone,” he told her. Mimi let out a huff.

“I’m just… frustrated.”

“Why’re you frustrated?” Palmon asked, finally hopping up to sit on the log, still worried about her best friend.

“Joe has been doing so much to help me since we got back and every time I try and thank him, he just waves it off! It isn’t fair! I want him to know how much it means to me that he’s… being so supportive. But he’s just being so stubborn about it.”

A sigh fell from her lips and her shoulders slumped, still feeling defeated.

“I’m sure he appreciates it, Mimi! Maybe he just doesn’t like thank you’s?” Palmon suggested, though Mimi shook her head.

“But I still want to thank him!”

Gomamon brought up a flipper to cover his mouth, clearing his throat to get the attention of the other two.

“If I know my pal Joe— which I definitely like to think I do— he’s definitely like that. And probably more with you guys than me,” Gomamon explained. Mimi leaned forward, eyes wide at his words.

“So do you have any advice?” she asked, taking a quick moment to look around to make sure he wasn’t around.

“I think maybe instead of just saying it… just do something. Like when I do little things to try and help cheer him up or something!”

Mimi blinked a few times, “You really think that’ll work? I mean, he’s just…”

“A stick in the mud?” Palmon asked, causing Gomamon to burst into laughter.

“That’s definitely Joe,” Gomamon said, continuing to laugh. Mimi turned a soft red.

“No! He’s just so… he loves to do everything and refuse help. I don’t know why,” she grumbled.

“Cause he wants to help you all.”

As tempted as Gomamon was to bring up how Joe wanted to help Mimi in particular, but opted to leave it out. As much as he liked to poke at his partner, he felt that with the situation at hand, he’d give his friend a break.

Just this once.

“Well I want to help him, too. I’m **_going_** to help him!” she said, clenching her hands into fists as she felt fired up.

A moment later, her hands unclenched and she looked to the two Digimon. “I think I have the perfect idea. Thanks guys,” she smiled, the two smiling back.

“Of course!”

“Anytime!”

It was a few minutes later when they could hear Joe again, grumbling and groaning as he carefully stepped over and around the flora of the Digital World.

“Ugh… sorry, guys. That, uh, took a little longer than I thought,” he said, apologetic in tone and body language as he awkwardly scratched the back of his head. “We should probably get going, though,” he added with a nod.

Mimi looked at the nearby duffel bag that Joe had been keeping since their first trip into the Digital World, filled with plenty of first aid supplies meant to help them whenever they needed. She still remembered the day when Joe had lectured her about how she didn’t even want to carry it so early on. Her eyes went wide and she quickly leaned forward, grabbing it and putting it over her shoulder before Joe could even.

“Yeah, let’s get going!” she said, pumping a fist into the air. Even if the bag was heavy and absolutely clashed with her dress, she was going to help. Maybe then Joe would understand how thankful and grateful she was for all of his help.

He gave Mimi a knowing smile, nodding quickly. Mimi smiled back, feeling incredibly pleased that Joe seemed to not only get what she was doing, and accepting it.

“Yeah, let’s get going,” he said, walking off ahead.

Mimi looked down to Gomamon, who was smiling, “That was a good plan,” he said, before speeding up to catch up to his partner.

“Are you gonna be ok carrying that, Mimi?” Palmon asked, and Mimi smiled at her partner.

“Yeah, it’s a little heavy, but that was worth it,” Mimi said.

Palmon tilted her head, “But you never said anything about thanking him or why you did it.”

Mimi shook her head gently, “I know, but when he saw, I could just… tell.” Palmon stll looked a little confused, but accepted it with a nod.

“Let’s catch up to them before they get too far ahead!” Mimi said, before running off after the two, Palmon in tow, and Mimi finally feeling like her old self for the first time in a little while just because of that one little moment.


	19. Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pre Last Evolution Kizuna, just adorable stuff between Joe and Mimi after their first night together. Hope y'all enjoy!

The two lay in his bed, arms and legs twisted and tangled together, her face nuzzled into his chest and his into her hair, the soft sounds of sleep filling the quiet air of his room. Sun had only barely begun to peak through the blinds within the early hours of the morning, scattered across their bodies with a soft golden glow. Joe was the first to stir, letting out a loud yawn before curling into his girlfriend. She had already turned into his chest, curling up into herself as she relaxed into him.

He let his arms wrap around her, holding her close, and wanting nothing more than to stay there all day. As he started to come to, those thoughts came even more to the front of his mind, causing a smile to settle onto his features. By now he was awake, but kept his eyes closed, happy to just remain at peace with Mimi right there with him, and the thoughts of the night prior clear in his mind. It had been a whirlwind, the two of them finally having talked it out and deciding to make that night their first night together. There was no special celebration beforehand, no fancy date to make it a big deal, and even Joe deciding to go with the wind with Mimi’s thoughts had surprised the both of them.

Lying there now, though, he certainly would say it was one of the best nights of his life, even with as awkward as he had been at times.

And boy, he had been **_really_** awkward.

He adjusted himself (and her) so they could rest on the pillow more easily, pulling up the sheet to help make sure Mimi was warm, though not long after that he could hear sleepy sounds escape her, and he brought his arm over to his nightstand to paw for his glasses.

“Mmm… oh… that was a good sleep…” she mumbled to herself, bringing her hands to rub her eyes, still not opening them yet. Joe had managed to grab his glasses and put them on without incident, looking down at Mimi who seemed comfortable as could be with him.

“Morning, sleepyhead,” he said softly, unable to help but chuckle at her words, bringing a hand to stroke her hair, keeping her held against him.

“Did you sleep as good as I did?” she asked, letting out a loud, long yawn.

“Pretty good, but not as good as you,” he joked, watching as she turned onto her back, stretching her arms above her head and sitting up. Joe blushed brightly at the sight, grabbing the sheet and holding it up to her collar. Mimi just looked at him with sheer confusion.

“Um. Joe?”

“Y-Yeah…?”

“Why?”

He stayed quiet for a few moments, turning even redder (if that were somehow possible) as he tried to collect himself to no avail.

“W-Well you’re just… you know… **_naked_** and I-I wasn’t sure if you wouldn’t want me to see…” he explained, biting down hard on the inside of his cheek as he looked away.

“Sweetie. You saw me naked last night. You’ve seen me topless twice before. We had **_sex_** last night,” she told him, which had him blushing so adorably that she couldn’t help but grin at the sight, “I’m pretty sure I’m ok with you seeing me like this,” she added teasingly.

Joe slowly let go of the sheet, Mimi not bothering to stop it as it fell and pooled in her lap, leaning to give her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek.

“I appreciate you being so polite, though. But trust me, if I wasn’t ok with it, I would’ve told you.”

Joe nodded, finally sitting up, too, sitting against the wall, the two now leaning against each other.

“Ok. Ok,” he finally said after a few moments, nodding to himself. Mimi placed a hand reassuringly on his leg, patting it gently and smiling to him.

“You liked last night?” she asked, tilting her head curiously. Joe nodded enthusiastically.

“Oh, yeah! It was… It was really great.” He scratched the side of his head sheepishly, before looking at her. “That was… really great, yeah. I’m glad it was with you.”

“Were you planning on it being with anyone else?” she asked with the quirk of an eyebrow.

“What? No! No no no not at all Mimi!” he insisted, though his heart slowed as soon as he saw her giggling. “You’re gonna kill me because of that one of these days,” he sighed.

She leaned up to give him another quick kiss, this time on the lips, “I’ll make sure I stop before I do.”

He let out a long sigh, but couldn’t help but smile. “Did you like last night?”

She nodded, “Of course! I was happy to have my first time be with my favorite person in the world,” she said, a dreamy look on her face as she thought about the night. About them deciding to take this step, make love, and then fall asleep together. Of waking up next to the man she loved most and thinking about how it was all she would want in life.

Both of their hearts were fluttering at the very sight of each other, and Joe moved to give her a kiss on the forehead.

“Best night of my life,” he told her, “And this’ll probably be the best morning of my life.”

“You read my mind.”

Joe wrapped his arms around her, the two of them adjusting so Mimi could get closer, nearly sitting on his lap (which had, yet again, led to a lot of adorable blushing from Joe, as Mimi thought), with his arms around her waist, holding her close.

“I just want to have this morning go on forever… To just think about… us… and last night… and I dunno. Everything, I guess,” she shrugged lightly.

“We have all morning for us. I don’t need to worry about anything for my classes… we can just sit here. We could sit here all day if we wanted,” he told her.

“Well, we’d probably have to get out of bed eventually,” she giggled softly, “But until then, I am **_more_** than happy to stay here. As long as you’re here.”

“And you’re here, so that’s all I need,” he nodded.

Those comments left the two of them with soft shades of pink running across their faces, goofy smiles and soft laughs escaping them.

“I love you, Joe. So much,” Mimi breathed out softly, letting her face rest against her chest, eyes fluttering closed as she let out a content sigh.

“I love you too, Mimi… can you believe our first morning we spent together we were miserable and exhausted and complained constantly,” he laughed, the very thought so bizarre and foreign to him after so many years together with Mimi.

“We’ve come a long way… and I couldn’t be happier. And we’ve come all this way together,” she nodded, Joe reaching to hold onto her hand softly, just to have that extra touch.

“No one else I’d rather have been with on any of this,” he agreed.

The couple enjoyed the silence between the two of them, now more than ever after the shared experience from the night before.

Eventually, though, they could both hear their stomachs rumbling, leading to sheepish laughter from the two of them.

“I think after all that **_exercise_** last night I think we could use a little breakfast, don’t you?” she asked, and Joe nodded.

“Sounds good, I’m starving,” he said. In a swift, graceful motion she all but flew from the bed, padding out of the room.

“Breakfast time!” she called out in a sing-song voice, Joe’s eyes going wide as he scrambled from the bed to run after her.

“H-Hey! Wait! Mimi, you— you need to at least put on an apron!”


	20. Night & Playing Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am headcanoning that Mimi is a secret expert at these types of games and that this is definitely how they would bribe their kids to get them to go to bed whenever they need to because honestly they probably inherited Mimi's energy and want to be up all the time. Hope y'all enjoy!

“Can we stay up just five minutes longer?” the young boy with soft blue hair asked, squirming in place.

“Yeah! Just five more minutes!” the boy next to him, with brown hair like his mother, chimed in. Joe came into the living room from the kitchen, shaking his head.

“You know its your bedtime. We can’t let you stay up late just because you asked us to,” their father lectured lightly.

“Why not?” the two boys whined at the same time.

“Because then you’ll be too tired in the morning. You’re still young and its important that growing kids get enough sleep each night.”

The two boys stood there, looking up at their dad for a bit, before they looked around him for their mother.

“Mama! Can we **_please_** stay up a little longer?”

“Yeah! Just five more minutes? Please?”

Mimi finally popped out from the kitchen, still wearing her “kiss the cook” apron that had gotten a fair bit of mess on it from earlier.

“Now boys, what did your papa say?” she asked, already shooting her husband a grin.

“But… but we’re asking you!”

“Yeah!”

Mimi sighed, shaking her head lightly.

“Well I think we need your papa to weigh in on this,” she said, gesturing to Joe, who squatted down in front of his sons.

“Masao, Shin, you’re both still growing. And growing kids need to get plenty of sleep. It helps make sure you have energy, helps you grow, it’ll help your brain, and you won’t get sick as much. That all sounds pretty good, don’t you think?” he asked, smiling at his two kids, who looked at each other for a moment before looking back at their father.

“Then how come you and mama get to stay up late? Don’t you guys wanna not get sick?” Masao asked.

“And help your brain!” Shin piped up immediately after. Joe grimaced, glancing towards his wife for a moment before back to his kids.

“Well, you see, kids,” Mimi cut in, offering them a sugary sweet smile, “Adults need less sleep because we’re grown up! And plus, after a long day, mama and papa time is just as good for adults as sleep!” she chirped, now smiling brightly with her eyes, too, while Joe started to blush.

He cleared his throat loudly, coughing a few times before he stood up, clapping his hands together. Mimi could see that she had left him a little stressed again, and she held back a giggle, instead leaning forward.

“Ok, how about if you two go to bed right now, we’ll take you to Primary Village this weekend?”

Both boys got visibly excited, eyes going wide and big smiles on their face.

“Really?” Masao asked.

“Can we see Gomamon and Palmon, too?” Shin added.

Mimi nodded enthusiastically, and Joe cleared his throat again, “Yeah, but only if you both go to bed right now!” he told them. The two kids looked at each other, before deciding on immediately running off to their beds.

“Last one is a rotten digi-egg!” Masao shouted, the two boys laughing as they disappeared into their rooms. 

“Nice move,” Mimi said to her husband, before the two headed off to the their sons’ rooms to go through all of the good night routines, between tucking in and kisses good night, before heading back to the living room.

Soft, serene smiles were on their faces, standing and admiring the other’s company, until Mimi gave Joe a sly grin, quirking an eyebrow which caused him to blush brighter than he had a few minutes earlier, breath pushed from his lungs.

“So…” she said, voice dripping with flirtation, letting her fingers walk up his chest. A few whimpers escaped the man, staring wide-eyed and dumbfounded at her.

“A-Are you sure that we can have, ah… ‘mama and papa time’ with them trying to fall asleep? I-I-I mean we could be too loud, or…” he trailed off, ducking his head in embarrassment.

“Oh, I think we’ll be perfectly fine,” she whispered, and Joe slowly nodded.

“Y-Yeah… yeah, that sounds good then. Let’s do that, then, yeah,” he said, before now nodding quickly.

Mimi clapped her hands together, causing Joe to jump in place.

“Perfect! I’ll get the wine, you set up shogi!” she told him, prancing off to the kitchen. Joe let out a sigh, half out of relief from the teasing she had been doing and half from disappointment, before working to set up the shogi board on their coffee table as quickly as possible.

It wasn’t long for Joe to set the game up, Mimi coming back into the room after, holding up two glasses of red wine.

“It’s mama and papa tiiiiime!” she called out in a sing-song voice, plopping down without spilling a drop of wine before handing him a glass. Joe laughed, taking the glass and taking a drink alongside her after a quick clink of the glasses to toast.

“It has been a while since we were able to play shogi,” Joe said, gesturing to allow Mimi to make the first move, before the game started, the two playing at a quick pace, moves flying at a rapid rate in between drinks.

“Definitely glad we got a chance at mama and papa time. Oh, it’s so nice,” she hummed happily, taking one of Joe’s pieces before taking another sip.

“You know, I kind of thought for a moment you meant…” Joe trailed off, looking at Mimi curiously, before she once again giggled, pouting when Joe took one of her pieces.

“Oh, gosh, there’d be no way,” she said with a wave of her hand, knowing just how it would get him to react, “Though maybe this weekend?” she suggested.

“Well, I’m sure Gomamon and Palmon wouldn’t mind spending some time with them. Could probably give us a few hours…” he suggested, tapping his chin lightly in thought. He didn’t even notice the recent move Mimi made, instead taking a drink and then looking down at the board, blinking a few times.

“Am I really doing that bad?” he asked, and Mimi nodded.

“I am the shogi expert of this house,” she said with a signature sweet voice and smile, Joe taking a moment to examine the board, chin in his hand.

“No kidding…” he said, before taking another sip, “Hmm…”

After some deliberation, he hesitantly moved a piece. Wasting no time, Mimi moved one of her own, pumping a fist into the air.

“Tsumi!” she shouted victoriously, Joe nearly leaping forward to put a hand over her mouth to stop her. He brought a finger over his own mouth in a shushing motion, before moving his hand away, sitting back down. Mimi made a slower pump of her fist.

“Tsumiiii!” she said in a whisper, unable to stop herself from giggling at her own antics. Joe laughed, and with a triumphant smile, Mimi finished off her glass of wine, sitting there and relaxing as Joe slowly made his way through his, the two of them taking the time to set the board up again.

“So I know we should get sleep so we can have energy for our brains and not be tired but one more game?” she asked hopefully.

“Sure,” Joe nodded after a moment, laughing softly. Mimi glanced to their wine glances, then back to her husband.

“Aaaaaaaand one more glass? Pleeeeease?” she asked, batting her eyelashes at him.

“Ok, ok, just try and take it a little easy on me then,” he told her, Mimi popping up and heading to the kitchen after getting his glass.

“No promises! Oh, I just love mama and papa time,” she said with a happy, content sigh, Joe chuckling and nodding to himself.

“Me, too.”


	21. Affection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is some early relationship stuff post-Adventure, with Joe getting used to his high energy girlfriend in a cute lil thing! Hope y'all enjoy!

The weeks since the two had started dating had been incredible for the both of them. Joe, as always, had been an anxious ball of energy, even more when they were together, and Mimi was still a bright spot around every and anyone she interacted with. Together they were a near overwhelming fountain of energy and absolutely adorable to everyone they interacted with— primarily Mimi, of course, given her gregarious nature. She had been the one to show him off, gush about their relationship, and soak it all in whenever someone had made a comment on it, whether it was her parents, their friends, or any sweet person who had complimented them when they were being cute while doing something.

Joe had always seemed to get stressed by it, which was adorable to Mimi, but always left her wondering just why. He had already vocalized to her that he wasn’t used to this, but she was still a little frustrated. Holding hands was easy, but giving him little kisses, clinging onto him, bumping hips playfully, it had all set him on edge and it left her curious and confused.

“I just… I dunno, Mimi, I guess I’m just not good at it,” he sighed with a shake of his head.

That had been a few hours earlier, and as Mimi sat on the couch, legs curled up under her, staring blankly at the show that was playing on the television.

“What’s wrong, Mimi?” her mom asked from the kitchen, Mimi sighed, shoulders slumping.

“Nothing, mama,” she said flatly.

“I don’t think its nothing, sweetheart,” Satoe said with a frown, finishing washing a last dish before padding into the living room to sit on the couch next to her daughter, gently patting her on the leg. “You know you can talk to me about anything, if you want,” she assured her daughter.

Mimi looked crestfallen, letting out a long sigh, “I’m just wondering if I’m pushing Joe too much, or making him feel too awkward, or anything. I know he’s shy, and I think he’s so wonderful because of that. I just wonder if he’s not enjoying this because he isn’t as lovey and cutesy like I am,” she explained. Her mother shook her head.

“Oh, sweetie… it’s probably something for him to get used to. Your papa was that way too when we first started going out.”

The very idea left the younger Tachikawa scoffing, jaw dropped and eyes wide.

“No way!”   
“Way!”

“But how? You two are so adorable all the time now!” Mimi said, in utter disbelief.

“Well he was shy just like Joe was at first! It took a while before we got like that.” A quick series of nods followed, Satoe smiling.

“How long did it take?” Mimi asked, absolutely confounded at the very idea.

“Oh, almost half a year. He was so sweet and kind and gallant, but he had trouble with that, too. So don’t worry, it’ll take some time, but Joe will warm up to it,” she assured her daughter with a nod.

Mimi’s brows furrowed, “Are you sure? You don’t think Joe has been upset at me, do you?” she asked, her mother able to hear the clear tinge of worry in her voice.

“Sweetie, I can’t say for sure one way or another, but I would want to believe that if he was uncomfortable, he would bring it up to you,” she said, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder, leaning in to give her a kiss on the forehead, “All I can say is a little bit of patience will help, but also to talk to him. I think it’ll help,” she said, Mimi nodding slowly.

“Thanks mama,” she said, slowly smiling, before the two hugged. At least when she talked to her boyfriend, she’d be able to get it settled.

Two days later, the young couple had opted to go to see a movie to help counteract the hot summer heat, holding hands as the two had went in. The entire time, things had been easy, sitting in the back of the theater, quick to have their hands find each other, fingers lacing together. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the usual soft blush that danced across Joe’s cheeks when they did these little things, and the smile he held, small and a little goofy, left her heart bursting with joy and love.

The remained like that the whole movie, and Mimi wasn’t going to complain in the slightest, happy to just hold onto his hand, giving it a little squeeze every so often or whenever she was surprised by something in the movie.

After they left, still hand-in-hand, Mimi lightly tugged on his arm to stop him, looking up at her boyfriend.

“Um, hey… can we talk quick?” she asked softly, even Joe able to tell that she was nervous, and the boy slowly nodded.

“Yeah, yeah, we can go over there,” he said, pointing to a shady bench. He led the way, letting her sit first, sitting after, and the two turned their bodies towards each other, Mimi still holding onto his hand.

“Is everything ok?” he asked after a moment.

“Oh, yeah, of course!” she told him, before pausing for a moment, “I just wanted to make sure you’re ok,” she said. Joe looked confused for a moment.

“Well, it is pretty hot out, still, but I’m ok,” he told her, noting the slight frown she now held, “…You… don’t mean that?”

“No, I mean, with us. With me being all… you know, Mimi,” she said, and he tilted his head in confusion. A frustrated sigh left her, taking in a breath to take the time to think about her words, “With how I act! With us! With me doing stuff like this,” she said, holding up their arms and nodding towards them.

“Oh— oh!” he said, blushing again, which the sight of left Mimi relaxing, “I-I mean, yeah. I’m just not good at this…”

“I know,” she nodded, “And that’s why I wanted to check to make sure I’m not making you uncomfortable. I know I love being all affectionate and that’ll **_never_** change, but if you don’t like me doing it in public, I won’t. I don’t want you to feel obligated if you don’t like it! So I just wanted to let you know that,” she told him.

Joe smiled and nodded softly, “I appreciate that, Mimi, thanks. I… I feel bad that I’m not good with it, but I guess I just feel a little awkward. Not about being with you or anything like that! I just— I’ve told you this is new to me, and… yeah”

“You don’t need to feel bad if you’re not ready or not good with it,” she said, taking her free hand to place on the one she was holding onto, “I just want you to be happy with it and like it. And to do it when you want to,” she said.

“You’re the best, you know that?”

“I know,” she said, pausing for a beat and then smiling wide, “So are you.”

Relief filled her body once the two had that conversation, walking along to head home, still holding hands, keeping at that for the rest of the day. Knowing that Joe was feeling ok, though, left her happy, and as he dropped her off at home, he did the same thing he always did: looked around, asked if it was ok, and then gave her a kiss on the cheek, blushing madly as she opened the door, the two waving goodbye.

A few days later, Mimi had gone to meet him at his cram school when he got out, so they could get some lunch and spend some of the afternoon together.

It had been wonderful, and as they sat on the subway in the late afternoon, heading to the station closest to their homes, they kept holding hands, smiling sweetly at each other and talking.

“I hope you don’t mind me saying,” an older lady said from the seat across from them, “But you two are so adorable. You remind me of me and my husband when we were your age,” she said. Mimi giggled and, as always, Joe blushed, which left Mimi giggling more.

“Thank you!” Mimi chirped happily.

“T-Thank you, ma’am,” he said with a bow of his head, “She really is the best,” he said, Mimi now turning a light shade of pink, before he leaned down to give her a kiss on the temple, Mimi blushing even brighter, looking at her boyfriend with wonder and amazement.

“Joe…” she whispered just loud enough for him to hear.

“That was ok, right?” he asked quietly, and she nodded.

“Perfect.”

Three stations later, they had said goodbye to the older woman who had regaled them with a few stories about her in her younger days, making their way through the busy subway station, the sun starting to reach the horizon, Mimi quickly tugging his arm for him to stop.

“You’re so sweet,” she said, Joe ducking his head sheepishly.

“I-I try,” he laughed awkwardly.

“You didn’t feel obligated, did you?” she asked, worry touching her features, before Joe shook his head, her expression lightening.

“Not at all, I told you, when I was ready to do this thing, I would do it, and I was ready.”


	22. Music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of those oneshots where I liked the idea I came up with but in the writing process it became a bit muddled and muddied. BUT I hope y'all enjoy it because I'm still having a blast writing these two!

The best part about there being so many more Digital Gates in the years since their last adventures meant way more opportunities to see her friends.

And seeing her friends meant seeing Joe, which always brought a goofy smile to her face.

“Yeah, my computer’s DigiPort is open! You can head over at any time!” she spoke into her phone, walking around her room, already feeling impatient even though she had just told him.

“Ok, five minutes, see you soon, sweetie! Love you!”

With a tap on the phone screen she hung up the call, tossing her phone onto her bed, before rifling around her room, picking up a few CDs to place on her stereo, and then sat on her bed, kicking her legs lazily as she waited what felt like an eternity.

Thankfully, Joe Kido had always been the type to consider that early was on time and on time was late, and he showed up a few minutes early, Mimi’s computer screen glowing bright white, before Joe popped out of her computer. Mimi immediately got off her bed and flew to him, wrapping him in a hug.

“Good to see you, too,” he joked lightly, hugging her back, enjoying that for a moment before they pulled away from each other.

“So are you ready?” she asked with a playful waggle of her eyebrows and a sly grin.

“Ready for your prom? Yes. Ready to try and learn to dance? Not so much,” he laughed.

“Oh, come on! Dancing is easy! Plus you have me to teach you! You’ll be a master in no time!” she assured him with a playful swat of her hand to his chest.

“I have trouble not tripping when I’m trying to get on the train the morning,” he pointed out, causing Mimi to tilt her head in thought.

“Hmm… Well, I still think it won’t be a problem!” she told him, bouncing happily to her stereo and popping a CD in.

“You better not tell Izzy you’re still using CDs, otherwise I’m pretty sure he’ll come right over to give you all of your music digitally,” Joe chuckled, Mimi rolling her eyes playfully.

“Well he would just have to deal,” she scoffed, before putting on a song she doubted Joe would recognize. Something upbeat, fun, and poppy that already had her bopping her shoulders. “See! This is fun! And easy!” she said, walking up to him as she bounced her body up and down. Joe watched her intently and curiously, trying to follow.

“So I just… do that?” he asked.

“Yeah!” she said, and Joe started to follow suit, rigidly shuffling his shoulders, and Mimi furrowed her brows.

“Ok, so this might take a little more work than I thought…” she mumbled.

She started to move her arms back and forth, twisting in place.

“Ok, just do what I’m doing! Twist like this and keep your shoulders loose!” she said, continuing to dance on her way to the stereo, turning to a faster song, one of her favorites.

“See! This is great and easy!” she told him. Joe watched for a bit, nodding to himself, before attempting to mimic his girlfriend. Mimi smiled as she watched, Joe still stiff but managing to do better than the first time.

“Ok, it isn’t as bad as I thought it would be!” he laughed, Mimi finally coming up to him and grabbing onto his hands, swinging their arms and continuing to shuffle, Joe’s feet stumbling trying to keep up with Mimi.

“You’re getting it, you’re getting it!” she cheered, eventually letting go of his hands to get back to twisting and shimmying again. The sudden motion, though, left Joe stumbling backwards as he attempted to keep up and follow Mimi’s motions, tripping into the chair next to her desk.

“Joe! Are you ok!?” she shouted with worry, running over to him. He nodded slowly, taking off his glasses and shaking his head to reorient himself, putting them back on a moment later. He sucked in a deep breath.

“Yeah, I’m fine…” he groaned, “Just need a minute. This is tougher than I thought,” he chuckled weakly. Mimi went to pause the stereo before going back to her boyfriend.

“I think I might have a better idea?” she said, taking his hands and lifting him up gently from the chair.

“Is it more dancing?” he asked with a grimace, Mimi giggling.

“It is, but its much more fun!” she insisted, traipsing over to the stereo with him in tow, going through a few songs before landing on a slow R&B song.

“Wanna learn how to slow dance? Its way better,” she nodded.

“Mimi, I already know how to slow dance.”

Mimi shot him a look, and Joe ducked his head.

“Ok, ok! Teach me! I’m all ears!” he said, Mimi chuckling after, looking up at him with a big smile.

So first,” Mimi started, leading him to the middle of her room, holding up their hands, “You take your hands and you put them on my waist,” she continued, moving his hands to her waist. Shy as ever, it took Joe a moment before he let his hands settled there, the two of them flushing softly at the simple action.

“And then I take my arms and I wrap them around you like this,” she said, letting them hang around his neck loosely, “And then we just sort of sway together,” she said, Joe letting out a soft laugh.

“I think I can do that,” he teased, now feeling more comfortable since he didn’t have to bop around. The two slowly started to sway together, Mimi quickly relaxing into her boyfriend.

“You’re still as good at this as I remember.”

“Well, this is a lot easier than other types of dancing,” he said, listening to Mimi hum along with the song that was playing. “I’ll do my best to make sure I don’t fall over and embarrass you, though.”

She shook her head, “You could never. If you fall, I’ll fall right with you,” she assured him.

“Well, I’ll do my best not to in the first place,” he laughed.

He next few hours had gone between attempting to fast dance and Mimi having to make sure Joe didn’t trip and fall over himself repeatedly, and holding each other close for slow dances. As always, it was painful to leave when Joe had to end up going, but at least it would only be one week until he’d be able to come back.

“Are you sure I look fine? I feel almost underdressed compared to you,” he said, adjusting the pink bowtie he was wearing that matched Mimi’s vibrant dress.

“Oh, sweetie, you look incredible! Everyone here will be so jealous of us!” she said, talking extra loud to be heard over the thrumming music inside her school’s gymnasium. An American dance was a whole new experience for Joe, and while he did know a few of her friends, he felt more anxious than usual.

“You know, it is really exciting. I’m glad we get to go together,” he said kindly, Mimi leading him in, Joe squinting as he got used to the bright neon lights flashing in the dark gym.

And though they were quick to meet up with some of her friends, Mimi gushing over Joe as always, before she excused the two of them to dance.

And luckily for Joe, as they did, the song went from something catchy and upbeat that he vaguely recognized as something Mimi played during their dance practice last week to something slower, more melodic, and certainly something he felt comfortable with.

“Lucky us,” she cooed softly, wasting no time in throwing her arms around his neck, thankfully not needing a lot of extra help to give him a quick kiss due to the heels she was wearing. Joe let his hands settle on her waist, a shiver running through the young woman, as they started to slowly sway.

Mimi quietly sang along with the song as they did, leaving Joe blushing softly, smiling wide as he listened to her. A song about couples being in love forever, and it was hard not to think about the two of them in those moments. Listening to her sing was always a wonder, and though he normally didn’t focus on music too much, it was hard not to in this moment.

At this dance, with this music playing, and with Mimi singing along to it was enough to really move Joe. And frankly, this was enough to make this one of Joe’s favorite days, favorite dates, and the day he definitely felt he truly appreciated music for the first time.

And for Mimi, seeing how he looked at her left her happy as could be, unable to help but think of that song and their lives together. And in those moments, all she could think about was how their lives together had barely begun and there was so much to be excited for.


	23. Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't done that many fight oriented pieces for this, so it was fun to write this one! I hope y'all enjoy-- and just know that hell hath no fury like an angry Mimi Tachikawa

It was a relief that he didn’t show up himself, but his stupid Control Spires and his stupid Dark Rings had to show up and be a complete bummer on a perfectly great day.

As soon as they had seen that Control Spire near the clearing they met up at, the two instantly had sinking feelings in the pits of their stomachs.

“Doesn’t he take a day off? Geez,” she said with an angry huff.

“I thought this area was supposed to be free of any Control Spires… it was when I checked this morning…” Joe mused, brows furrowed in thought. He was definitely worried, and as far as he knew, Gomamon and Palmon weren’t anywhere near them. He pulled out his Digivice and checked the screen, frowning as an incredibly small dot laid at the edge of the radar. “Gomamon is pretty far away…”

Mimi followed suit, pulling her Digivice from her bag as her free hand found its way to Joe, squeezing his hand to comfort and ground herself. The dot on her Digivice’s radar was bigger, which brought a wave of relief through her.

“Palmon is close by… I think we should be ok.” She paused for a beat, “We’ll be ok, right?” she asked, now chewing on her lip.

Joe swallowed hard, nodding slowly, “Yeah. Yeah, we will. Just because there’s a Control Spire nearby doesn’t mean there’s anyone working for the Digimon Emperor around. And Palmon is nearby, too. I think we’ll be fine,” he said. The two looked at each other, and Joe offered a Mimi a reassuring smile. She tossed him a smile back, and soon they found themselves by a small lake, wasting no time in settling down by the lakeside. Mimi had made a few snacks for the two of them, and they decided to waste no more time in celebrating their day together.

“I’ve been excited for this all week,” Joe said as Mimi fished out a few foil-wrapped packages from her bag, handing Joe one and unwrapping her own.

“You’re gonna be the one to test my newest creation! Pork bun sliders!” she said, clasping her hands together with excitement as Joe unwrapped his, smelling it and already salivating at the mouth.

“Oh this smells amazing, I can’t wait,” he said, taking a bite and letting out a satisfied sigh. “I don’t even know if its possible but you’re better than cooking than last time,” he said, Mimi sitting up straight and preening.

“I couldn’t show up without my best!” she said, about to take a bite of her own before a loud rumbling sounded out, reverberating throughout the area.

“…That wasn’t my stomach,” she said slowly, neither of them feeling too hungry anymore.

The trees started to rustle, and soon a Woodmon appeared, eyes glowing red, the Dark Ring right above its eyes.

“Oh no,” Mimi whispered, while Joe’s eyes went wide, the air sucked from his lungs.

“I think we need to get out of here,” Joe said, the two still staring at Woodmon, looking like two deers in headlights.

Woodmon roared again, before charging towards them, swinging his arms wildly. Without either of their partners, the two of them were sitting ducks, so without any hesitation, the two started to run, Mimi pointing the two of them in the direction of where Palmon was. A blast shot from Woodmon caused the two of them to stumble onto the ground. Joe pushed himself up first, trying to help Mimi up.

Woodmon lumbered up behind them, and Joe gasped as it raised its arms, ready to strike. “Watch out!” he called, pulling her close to him and then shoving her out of the way, causing her to avoid being hit just barely.

But then the powerful branch hit his stomach, Joe feeling the wind knocked out of him as he fell to his knees, trying to catch his breath.

“Joe!” Mimi shouted, Joe turning his head to look at her, a weak smile on his face.

“I’m ok, really! Hurry and get Palmon!” he shouted. Mimi stood there, looking between Joe and Woodmon, feeling herself shaking. Woodmon hit Joe in the stomach again, this time knocking the boy onto the ground. Though she hesitated, Mimi ran off, sprinting as fast as she could to get her partner and help save her boyfriend.

Joe, meanwhile, was scrambling to get up and get away, leading the Woodmon around the small wooded area they were in, doing his best to both bide his time and to make sure he didn’t die.

Mimi kept staring at her Digivice, waiting for Palmon to get closer.

“Palmon!” she shouted, “Palmon where are you!?” She was terrified, the thoughts of Joe being hit by Woodmon at the forefront of her mind, not sure if she would make it back in time to make sure he would be ok.

“Paaaaaalmoooooooooooooon!”

After her scream, silence befell the area, Mimi resting to catch her breath, hands resting on her legs.

“Mimi! Miiiiiimiiiiiiii!” Palmon called out, running over to her partner. Mimi’s eyes went wide, tears welling up in them, pulling the Digimon into a hug as soon as she was in front of her.

“Oh you’re here! You’re here!” she cried, wiping her eyes as quickly as possible to prevent her makeup from smudging.

“What’s wrong, Mimi?” Palmon asked, tilting her head.

“Me and Joe got attacked by a Woodmon that’s being controlled by the Digimon Emperor! He’s still back there and— and we need your help!”

Palmon frowned, looking past Mimi for a moment, “Let’s go!”

“Oof!”

Joe had been tossed back again, now a bit beaten up, a few cuts on his cheeks and arms from tumbling around against the forest floor between how much he had been tripping and the hits from Woodmon.

“Branch Bash!”

“Poison Ivy!”

Suddenly, before Woodmon could bring his arm down on Joe, vines were wrapped around the arm, pulling it away.

“Joe!” Mimi called out, not glad to see him so hurt, but glad she was able to make it in time. She ran over to him, helping him get up and letting him lean on her, arm wrapped around his side to keep him balanced.

“You’re ok?” she asked, and he nodded slowly, offering her a small smile.

“I’m fine, yeah. Thanks. We just need to get that ring off of him and get out of here. We can let the new kids know about the Control Spire after,” he said.

She nodded, then turned to look at Woodmon, scowling.

“How dare you hurt him! Oh, we’re going to kick your butt! Get him, Palmon!” Mimi shouted, hand now clenched into a fist.

Palmon continued to try and pull Woodmon’s arm back, but the controlled Digimon caught on and instead used its strength to fling her forward, the grip on Woodmon coming undone as Palmon flew into a tree.

“Palmon!” Mimi shouted, fear in her voice, as she led Joe away from Woodmon to keep him safe.

What they didn’t notice was that the tree Palmon had flown into was bending back, further and further, until the leaves at the top were brushing with the ground. Woodmon had started to charge towards Joe and Mimi again, until the tree had suddenly smashed against Woodmon, causing a crack in the ring and causing him to tumble backwards. With a cheer, Palmon swung down from the upper branches, landing on the ground.

“Palmon!” the two shouted, now smiling, as the Digimon pulled its arms back, before shooting them forward, grabbing at the ring on its head, trying her hardest to rip it off.

“This is what you get for hurting Joe and trying to hurt Mimi!” Palmon said angrily, grunting until finally she tore off a chunk of the ring, causing it to lose its power and burst into data. Woodmon’s eyes turned back to normal, confused as he stood up.

“What happened… I have a big headache…” the Woodmon grumbled, looking at the group of three.

“You got controlled by the Digimon Emperor…” Joe said slowly, taking in a breath, “You should probably get out of here before anything can happen.”

The Digimon nodded, “Thanks for helping me! And I’m sorry for hurting you!”

Before Joe could insist it was ok, Mimi waved, “We know you wouldn’t do it normally, but we appreciate it. Sorry for giving you that headache!”

“Yeah, sorry!” Palmon chimed in.

The group waved goodbye to Woodmon, making their way back to the DigiPort so they could head back home.

“You’re sure you’re ok, Joe?” she asked with a frown, wiping away a smudge of dirt that she hadn’t caught from his cheek yet.

“I’m fine, yeah, thank you. He didn’t hit my head, mostly my stomach…” he said, putting his hand on his side, “…Thankfully my ribs are ok.”

“I’m glad we got to you in time, Joe!” Palmon added.

“Thanks, Palmon. You really saved the day,” he said, then looking to Mimi, “You, too, of course.”

“We really did save the day, huh?” Mimi asked with a beaming smile, Palmon copying her partner’s expression.

“You two are my knights in shining armor,” Joe said, giving Mimi a quick kiss on the cheek. Mimi repaid him in giving him a soft, lingering kiss.

Mimi giggled softly as Palmon made an “Oooooh” that left both of them blushing.

“Are you gonna be ok on your own until we can get the others to take that Control Spire down?” Mimi asked Palmon, who nodded.

“Yup! I can handle a couple Digimon no problem!”

“And you’ll be ok, too?” she then asked her boyfriend.

“Besides my mom and dad asking why I messed up my shirt and how I got hurt, yeah,” he said, letting out a squeak of surprise when she hugged him tight suddenly.

“Well be safe nonetheless! It might be a bit before your knights in shining armor can rescue you again,” she told him with a wink. “And because I don’t want my knight in shining armor to get hurt,” she added.

“I don’t want my knight in shining armor hurt, either. Either of them.”


	24. Exchanging Hand Written Letters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little similar to one of my earlier ones, but I had a lot of fun writing this. Some nice emotions for sure! Both sad and warm and fuzzy. I hope y'all enjoy!

It had already been a month since Mimi moved, and even though they were still able to talk through email and on the phone, Joe had still felt low. The little things like her visiting him after cram school or him popping by her place to spend time with her after he finished his homework were now off the table, and whenever the group got together now, there was a bit less brightness and energy that Mimi brought in full every time they got together.

The one bright side to all of this was that he and his girlfriend (a word that, even after all this time, still felt weird to say or think) had agreed to write letters to each other after she had been gone for a month. That day after cram school, Joe had spent at least an hour finding the best stationery for her, eventually settling on a soft pink piece with some vines and flowers along the margins. Really, there was no better option, he felt. Now, as he sat at his desk, he felt at a loss for what to say.

Sure, he could write an essay when he needed to, but thinking of what to write to his girlfriend after she had already been in New York for a month was much tougher.

He had gotten home and settled at his desk, pulling out a pen and thinking of what to say.

_Dear Mimi,_

Was that too formal? He frowned, deep in thought for a moment before continuing.

_One month without you around has been really weird, and it makes me think about you that much more often._

Now was **_that_** too much? His mouth scrunched up, silently cursing the fact that he had picked up a pen and not a pencil. Joe took in a deep breath, exhaling slowly.

“Come on, Joe, its fine. Just… write what you want to say to her,” he mumbled to himself, shaking his head. That was the hardest part, though, because there was so much he wanted to say and not nearly enough space on the paper.

_I miss you. I miss spending time with you. I miss you dragging me out onto all sorts of adventures when you say I’ve been working too hard. I miss wondering what Palmon and Gomamon are up to. I miss you being able to call me at normal times._

He sniffled, wiping at his eyes to preemptively counter any of the tears that would undoubtedly well up.

_I’m not good at this. But I just want to write something special for you. About how much you mean to me, and even though you’re thousands of miles away that will never change. We’ve been through way worse together (remember MetalEtemon?) so we’ll get through this._

He chuckled to himself, still blown away at how long ago that was and how different things were back then. Not just for the two of them, but for him, personally, too. That was when he had really started to grow up and get brave.

_I hope you’re liking America, though. I want you to be having a great time there, doing all sorts of great, exciting new things. I want to hear all about it next time we talk on the phone once you get this. I hope school is going well, and you know you can always ask me for help, even if I need to stay up late. I don’t mind._

Maybe if Tai was asking him for last minute help he might grumble, but definitely not for Mimi.

_It isn’t great being so far apart now that we’re dating, but we’ll just have to look forward to the bright side that we’ll be able to spend time together someday. It might be a while, but I can’t wait for that day. I love you, and I can’t wait to read your letter._

_Love, Joe_

Another frown on his face, this time from how emotionally overwhelmed he was feeling as opposed to not liking what he wrote. Honestly? He felt pretty proud of what he put on the paper in front of him. He couldn’t wait for her to see this. He couldn’t wait to get **_her_** letter. He missed her so much, and to be able to let out all of his thoughts onto paper had done a lot in helping him feel better after she had left. It still hurt that she was gone after so much time spent together. After he had built up all of his courage to tell her how he felt.

He was sad, but there was a strange happiness to it, Joe smiling to himself even as he started to tear up. He sucked in a breath to steady himself and keep himself from crying too much as he neatly folded up the letter and placed it in the envelope. Without a moment of hesitation, he ran from his room to the door, slipping on his shoes, and then leaving the apartment, making his way down to the mailbox as quickly as he could, popping the stamp on it and into the mailbox.

On the other side of the world, Mimi had a whole selection of stationery laid out on her bed, thinking of which one would be best to use for Joe. What looked the nicest? Which one had the best combination of colors? Which one would most scream Joe Kido?

All sorts of colors, styles, and fancy types of papers that were glossy and smooth and though she bought way more than she needed, she knew she needed to find the perfect one for her letter.

She had opted to forgo her homework for the afternoon in lieu of something that was far more important. When they had agreed on writing each other letters as something for each of them to have from the other, she had been ecstatic, and she would’ve been lying if she said he hadn’t been thinking of what to write during the whole school day.

It took a lot of deliberation, but she settled on something sleek that was slate blue and looked incredibly fancy, and Mimi spent a fair bit of time searching for the best pen. Everything about this had to be perfect because it was for Joe. And Joe always deserved the best. Pushing aside some of the other stationery that was in the way, Mimi grabbed a folder to place the letter on, biting down on the inside of her cheek as she started to write.

_Joe,_

_It isn’t easy being in America while you’re all the way back in Odaiba._

No kidding. She had been so sad since she had to leave, and even though New York was amazing, it was still hard to be away from where she grew up and everything she knew. Everyone she knew.

_I’m doing my best, though! I’m already getting used to it, even all the big streets and school, but its all so different here! And it may be cool here, but it doesn’t beat Japan, trust me._

Though in all honesty, she couldn’t wait to show Joe around one day.

_I miss all of you, but especially you. Its weird not being around you all the time, you know? I miss you so much and I miss teasing you and making you blush. And you can’t tell me you don’t miss it too!_

She couldn’t see his blushes or as clearly tell his embarrassed laughter over the phone, and she missed the little joys of all of that on a daily basis.

_I feel so lucky that I know you and that even when you’re not here, I can still think about you all the time. It helps when math gets super boring. I hope that it helps you too!_

Even with all of the new friends she had made, that wouldn’t stop the ones she knew from being her closest friends ever, nor would Joe ever move from the top of her list.

_I know I already said I miss you, but I miss you. And doing all sorts of stuff with you. Its so weird that not too long ago we could just do whatever whenever and now we can’t. What I wouldn’t give to drag you all around New York and do all sorts of stuff. I think you’d like New York. I mean, I’m here after all!_

She smiled and laughed softly to herself. If that wouldn’t get him all flustered and blushing, she wasn’t sure what would.

_I can’t wait to see you again, and I’m already planning out everything I wanna do with you when we do! Try not to miss me too much, because the more I think about it the more I miss you, even now._

She missed him too much for words, which caused her smile to fade as she started to finish up her letter.

_I love you, Joe, and I always will. Even if you’re all the way in Japan, you’ll still always be the person closest to my heart._

_Love, Mimi_

_P.S. I gave this letter a kiss so if you ever want one it’ll be there for you!_

As soon as she finished writing, she placed a quick kiss on the paper before folding it and putting it in an envelope. She wasted no time in mailing it off if only for the hope that it would somehow get to him faster.

It took over a week, but the day Mimi got her letter from Joe she was just about bouncing off the walls, already ripping open the envelope as she padded off to her room once she got home, tossing the envelope to the ground and jumping on her bed to read it. Immediately she felt her breath catch, already so happy to read something from her boyfriend, and getting more emotional as she went on.

To hold the letter he wrote helped her feel like he was right there, but at the same time, he suddenly felt so far away. Farther than he already did. So, so far, and yet right there. The little jokes he made left her laughing to herself, and the warmth that radiated from this letter left her heart swelling. Every phone call left her thrilled beyond belief, and yet this felt like so much more, because she would always have this letter whenever she needed it. Whenever she was down, lonely, and just needing him in any capacity, he would be there.

And that was the best thing about this letter.

Each day that passed waiting for the letter made the day that it arrived all the more worth it. The day had already been rough with plenty of tests, but now that he got Mimi’s letter, he felt like this day had already gotten better. Joe wasted no time in opening it, eyes scanning across the paper to read it. A soft, content sigh fell from his lips with each word that passed by his gaze, unable to believe that she was in his life, but grateful for it all the same. Even the mention of New York had him chuckling, feeling like he’d be willing to brave the city for her.

Her words left him blushing, which was clearly what she wanted, and the words at the end, the mention of the kiss from her, left him smiling, and he knew today was definitely worth it. He held the letter close, smiling to himself. Anything from Mimi was always worth it, and this was no different. Joe already knew he’d be keeping this letter for the rest of his life. How could he not?

His favorite thing from his favorite person in the world.


	25. Holiday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know we aren't past Thanksgiving, but how could I possibly resist college-era Joe and Mimi decorating their apartment for their first Christmas together with just them? You're right, I can't. Hope y'all enjoy!

“It sure was nice of your parents to send a bunch of Christmas decorations for our apartment, but don’t you think this might be a bit much?”

Joe’s voice was muffled behind the two boxes he was carrying— or struggling to carry was more accurate— while being led in by Mimi, who was holding a smaller one under her arm.

“Of course! Honey, those pictures you sent last year had barely any Christmas cheer! Plus they still have at least five more boxes at home so they’ll be fine,” she said, letting out a soft yelp and grabbing Joe’s hand to make sure he made it through the doorway, “Ok, there we go.”

“I mean, I probably would’ve added more Christmas cheer if I had the time last year…” he said sheepishly, bending down to set the boxes down.

“Which is why its even more perfect that I’m now here! We have the decorations, we have two people, we’ll be done in no time at all!” she said, plopping the last box on top of them.

Joe blushed softly, adjusting his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose, smiling at her, “Its our first Christmas together,” he said.

“As adults living in our own place,” she added.

“That’s… that’s pretty incredible, isn’t it?”

Mimi nodded, “Oh, it is! Just as incredible as you finally putting up Christmas decorations!” she teased, sticking her tongue out at him playfully. Joe laughed, finally opening up the first box, moving it carefully to the floor.

“We’ll have to send pictures to our parents! Maybe make some Christmas cards? And a Christmas party with all our friends!”

Seeing her excitement was contagious, and he could feel himself getting more and more excited for the holidays and all of the festivities.

“How long have you been cooking up all these ideas, Meems?” he asked, moving the next box onto the floor and opening it, then moving onto the last one.

“Oh, only since last month,” she said with a sweet, innocent voice, unable to suppress the big grin that had now settled on her face.

He stood up to hug her quick, a hug that didn’t last nearly long enough in Mimi’s opinion, before they surveyed the contents.

Christmas lights, tinsel, garlands, a whole mess of ornaments for the small tree they had bought, a wreath for the door, and Mimi’s old stocking from her childhood.

“I think there might be more than we actually have room in here,” he mused, his girlfriend shaking her head.

“Well we’ll just have to be creative!” she told him, already dragging one of the bigger boxes along the floor, pulling out heaps of paper wrapped ornaments and lights. “By tonight this’ll be covered with beautiful twinkling lights and the wonders of Christmas joy!” she said, throwing her arms into the air.

“We should probably get to work then,” Joe laughed.

Mimi, was of course, the visionary, set to figure out the perfect places for everything. From where the lights were hung across the top of the doorways and on the tree, to planning out just the right spot for the wreath. 

“At least we don’t need a ladder because of how tall you are!” she had teased him as he attached little hooks across the walls of their apartment, Mimi throwing him lights to put them on. And Joe really was just glad that he didn’t drop anything. Somehow he managed to be far less clumsy than usual, which was a real relief.

Especially when it came to all those glass ornaments.

Mimi’s style seemed to shine through even more on the tree, putting on ornament after ornament with what to the outside person would’ve seemed like there being no rhyme or reason to the process. The lights had been strung on so carefully and intricately, with fingers moving so swiftly and deftly that Joe had been utterly amazed, though as she once again took the lead for the ornaments, Joe had been questioning her methods. Even when he offered to help, she shook her head.

“No, Joe, I need to do this very carefully,” she said, by now only having a few more ornaments on to place, at this point taking her time in order to gently rest them onto branches and to not be too close to the other various glass bulbs, snowflakes, and other assorted Christmas themed ornaments.

Finally she finished, stepping away from the tree, clapping her hands together and smiling at her handiwork.

“Would you like to put the star on for the finishing touch?” she asked, and Joe nodded, gingerly taking the silver, glass star in his hands and putting it on the top of the tree. Without a word, Mimi headed to plug in and turn on the lights, the various reds, blues, and greens shining and bouncing off the ornaments into a display of colors scattering all around.

Joe stood there, awestruck, and surprised that his apartment was the one that had such an elaborate tree. He turned to look at his partner, pointing at the tree, “You planned this?” he asked.

“I told you I’m an expert,” she preened.

“I can definitely say, without a doubt, this place wouldn’t look nearly as good without your help,” he nodded.

“I know.”

Joe laughed, “Well, let’s finish getting the rest of the decorations up, yeah?”

“Sounds perfect to me, we’re almost done!” she said, following him to the boxes to take out the few things that were left. A few strands of tinsel and garland, as well as Mimi’s stocking were all that remained, and Mimi and Joe were quick to lay the other decorations across the counters, in the kitchen, and everywhere else. Near the coat rack and where the two placed their shoes by the entryway was where she set her stocking, knowing that they’d be placing a stocking there for Joe soon enough.

Which, as soon as they had finished those decorations Mimi’s parents sent them, Mimi had immediately gotten them to get on their coats and brave the winter weather to pick up a nice stocking for him, a nice meal, and a brief walk to look at the decorations in the neighborhood.

As soon as they made it back home, Mimi was quick to neatly set Joe’s stocking next to her own, smiling wide.

“There we go! Our own winter wonderland!” she cooed, surveying their work with wide eyes full of wonder.

“Couldn’t have done it without you,” Joe told her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, Mimi leaning into him, letting out a soft, content sigh. They admired their handiwork for a few moments, before Mimi pulled away, looking up at Joe.

“We forgot something!” she told him suddenly. Joe quirked an eyebrow, tilting his head curiously.

“What? We cleared those boxes out, I thought?”

She shook her head quickly, “Nope! We’re missing one thing!” she said.

“…What did we miss?”

Suddenly, with a swift motion, Mimi reached into her jacket’s pocket, pulling out something and getting on her tip toes to get closer to eye level with her boyfriend, holding her hand above them.

Joe looked up to see a sprig of mistletoe there, starting to blush and stammer.

“There we go. We can’t forget the mistletoe!” she said with a sly grin.

“I-I guess we can’t. I’m glad you didn’t forget anything,” he said shyly, happy to see how pleased she was with her final little plan.

Joe leaned down, to place a long, soft, lingering kiss on her lips, Mimi smiling as she leaned into them, still keeping the mistletoe above the two of them until they finally broke apart to catch their breaths.

“You know, I like this place being all decked out for Christmas. I think we did pretty good,” he said, nodding as he spoke. Mimi stopped him suddenly by stretching up to give him another kiss, before breaking apart and letting her hands rest against her chest, a serene look on her face.

“I’ll say.”


	26. Comforting Each Other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there are a lot of emotions in here, and there are a LOT of major spoilers for Last Adventure Kizuna. If you haven't seen it yet, definitely skip this chapter! If you have seen it, then I hope you all enjoy!

Eight days ago they had to fight Menoa Bellucci in the Never World in order to keep DigiDestined the world over safe.

Five days ago Joe had to say goodbye to Gomamon.

Two days after that, Mimi said goodbye to Palmon.

By now, all the older kids had said goodbye to their partners, with no real idea of how to get them back again, and nothing else to do but keep on going with their days. The younger kids kept their partners still, continuing to be able to traverse the Digital Gates, spend plenty of time with other DigiDestined, and when the need arose, assisted in getting lost Digimon back to the Digital World.

The rest of them, though, carried the heavy weight of going on day by day without their best friend and chosen partner to help comfort them. They were adults now, and there was no going back to those times… at least not until Izzy and Gennai could figure out a solution.

There were more than a few times in those days since where Joe felt like he was on autopilot at the hospital, handling the menial tasks without a word, his muscle memory taking care of it all. A few of his coworkers had said he seemed like he was in a fog which he had waved off, not wanting to worry anyone.

Still, though, there was a time where Joe had to go into the bathroom to sob, still shaken by the loss, and not able to hold in the emotions he had held back since he lost his partner. With a body shaking with sobs, he let himself just cry, before wiping his nose, drying his eyes, and pretending that he hadn’t just hid in the bathroom to cry over losing his Digimon. He didn’t want to tell Mimi and worry her while she was still grieving Palmon’s loss, and the same applied for the rest of their friends, too.

The nights had been quieter since it happened, not that either of them were upset at each other, but the elephant in the room was far too large and foreboding for either of them to talk about it.

It hadn’t been easy in the slightest for Mimi, either, who was struggling at work each day, missing the brightness and positivity that her partner brought to the office each day. She had been quiet, mopey, and had to take work home because she didn’t have it in her to finish it all during the day. Business calls were left with her going on mute to burst into a quick bout of sobs before putting the pieces back together and presenting a forced version of her usual self to everyone she worked with.

It wasn’t the way Mimi lived her life, and she hated it. She worried in silence that Palmon would be disappointed in her for how she acted, and that just left her feeling worse. She should have been stronger, not wanting to crumple into bed and spend the day crying and sleeping. There were plenty of times she wanted to call Sora, or sit with Joe after dinner to talk about it, but each time the words died on her tongue, instead shifting uncomfortably and pushing past it.

They were reaching the point of breaking down, pushing them away for another day instead of just letting it all out, and each of them knew that there was a timer before they’d fall apart.

As Joe left the hospital that day, he was greeted by the sight of his girlfriend waiting for him at his car— the first thing to bring him a smile all day.

“Ready to head to the warehouse?” she asked, Joe nodding quietly. He tried to gauge her expression to see how she was holding up, and, in the end, just relishing in seeing her smile.

Forced or not— and he knew if it was forced it certainly wasn’t good— he was just happy to see her smile, and it left him with a feeling of warmth that had been missing for a bit.

“Yeah. I’m glad business doing good enough that you have to stock up so much.”

“Me, too. I told you this was a great idea,” she said, Joe moving around to open the door for her, before popping into the driver’s seat and starting it up.

“I knew it was a good idea. You do great at everything you put your mind to,” he nodded, “I had no doubt in you the entire time.”

His words were so genuine and kind, that it felt like a small weight lifted off of Mimi’s shoulders. That was Joe for her, of course, always there to lift her up as much as possible.

“Thanks… did work go smooth at the hospital today?” she asked, staring out ahead at the road, eyes glazing over a bit as the lights of the city at night shone out all around them.

“Yeah. All the patients on my floor are doing really well. You know how I talked about Mrs. Yazawa? She’ll probably be discharged later this week.”

“That’s good, I’m so happy for her!”

Silence befell the car, remaining that way for the rest of the ride. Neither looked at each other, keeping up a stone-faced appearance for the other as Joe went through the streets, eventually reaching the small warehouse. When he parked, Mimi took in a deep breath, having not gone there since the Eosmon incident, and afraid to step in. Afraid of coming face to face with the ghosts and the far too recent wounds that were most assuredly going to open up again.

“Mimi?”

She finally processed Joe’s words, looking at him in confusion, “Yeah?”

His brow furrowed with worry, lips pursed for a moment, “I asked if you were ready to go in.”

Mimi nodded quickly, “Oh, yeah, of course! Let’s go!” she said quickly, pulling her jacker on tighter and rushing to the warehouse ahead of Joe. If they could get the work done as quickly as possible, then they could get home and she wouldn’t have to think about it all until the next day.

It was a small warehouse that Mimi rented out for her company, where plenty of merchandise was shipped to to be stored and, when needed, brought to the office for all sorts of reasons. The second she walked in, her knees already felt like they were shaking, legs weak. She could already see herself with Palmon, walking off to get things, and she swallowed hard, clenching her fists and unclenching them a few times if only to ground herself. Joe entered after her, placing a hand on her shoulder gently.

“So what’s first?” he asked, Mimi blinking a few times.

“I need you to get the boxes labeled…” she started, pulling out her phone to look at it quick, “…Two Y Z underscore bracelets,” she said, pointing off to the set of shelves at the left end, then checking her phone again, “I’m gonna get the ones on the right side. I think there’s about ten boxes in total?” she explained.

“It’ll probably be a tight fit, but they should fit in the car,” he nodded, looking off to his side, “I’ll go work on that now, then. Let me know if you need help?” he asked, and she nodded, before he walked off. Mimi stood in place for a few moments.

“You can do it. Its ok…” she mumbled to herself, taking slow, unsteady steps to the shelves, looking up at the highest one where the boxes were.

She stood as tall as she could, stretching up tall to barely grab the first box, biting down hard on her lip as she put all she could into pulling that box off, making sure not to fall over. That was one down, which she set gingerly on the ground, frowning as she managed to see a a few that were tucked back farther than the others.

The second one was difficult, too, and she had truly had to stretch and pull herself up to get the third.

Mimi made a few small hops, only barely able to turn the box, but not yet able to pull it down yet.

With her hands on her hips, the woman just about glared at the top shelf, thinking she could somehow will the last boxes to come down.

“Palmon, do you think you can—” she started, lost in that moment of thinking her best friend was there to just pop her vines up to pull down the stuff on the highest shelf with no issue.

But she wasn’t. She was still gone.

Her face twisted into a combination of sorrow and anger, tears starting to stream down in an instant, unable to handle the realization coming to light yet again.

“I’ll just get them both,” she said with an angry huff, starting to climb up the shelves, pulling herself up and using her hand that wasn’t holding her up to pull one of the boxes closer. She then went to get the last one, pulling them off at the same time with both of her hands.

She fell backwards as she did, landing on her butt, the boxes loudly hitting the floor.

“Mimi? Do you need any help?” called Joe from the other end of the warehouse.

She stayed quiet, looking at the boxes strewn about her, thinking about how Palmon was still gone, and broke down into loud, ugly sobs, unable to hold back, her whole body shaking. She couldn’t hold it back anymore. She didn’t even care to.

Were she not lost in her own sorrow, she would’ve heard footsteps , would’ve seen Joe instantly come to her side, wrapping an arm around her in hopes of offering her any form of comfort.

“What’s wrong? What happened? Are you ok?” he asked, placing a hand under her chin so he could look at her eyes, “Your pupils aren’t dilated, you don’t have a concussion…”

Mimi finally focused her vision on him, still crying. “I miss Palmon!” she wailed, “She’s gone and it isn’t fair! Why did we have to lose them? They were supposed to be with us forever! It isn’t fair!”

Joe knew neither of them were doing well, it was unspoken, but not any less obvious, but it didn’t stop this from hurting as bad as it did. In an instant he wrapped her in a hug, letting his forehead rest against her temple.

“I… I know, Meems. I know. It isn’t.”

He didn’t know what else to say, his chest tight and any helpful words died on his tongue.

“I miss them! I miss Gomamon teasing you and I miss Palmon going on shopping trips with me! I miss cooking for them! There was so much they were going to do with us still! Vacations and meeting our future kids and- and…”

She burst into more loud sobs, and at this point, Joe couldn’t hold back any longer, falling into tears, too, as he held onto Mimi tighter. Mimi held onto Joe, the two sitting on the floor in a warehouse, wracked with sobs.

“Gomamon… Gomamon always talked about how he was going to be my best man… he said he couldn’t wait to see me after my first surgery…”

“She wanted to be on my first cooking show… She had a whole idea for a line of accessories we never got to talk about…”

There was so much that they had to do still, not just with their partners, but all four of them, and now it was all gone. Their memories of their time together was the only thing that meant it wasn’t just some long, lovely dream.

Each of them fell silent, no words, just tears, and it took a while for them to be all cried out, eventually silent, clinging to each other for dear life, as if they might lose each other if they weren’t careful.

“…Do you think they remember us still?” Mimi asked after a while, bringing them back to the world.

“They have to. We still remember them,” he nodded.

“I hope so…”

“Who could forget us, anyways?” he laughed weakly, which left Mimi unable to stop herself from laughing, too.

“You’re right. I bet Palmon still has my old hat and is wearing it right now.”

“And I bet Gomamon keeps trying to see if he can wear it.”

The images that flooded into their heads were sweet, pleasant, and the best things that entered their minds all week.

“…It still hurts…” Joe sighed, biting down on the inside of his cheek.

“…Yeah. Its… its weird not waking up to them still sleeping on the couch. No weekend trips with them.”

No more trips to the beach, walks through the park, or visits to see the rest of their friends and their own Digimon.

“Izzy and Gennai will figure out a way to get our Digivices back, right? I mean… they have to…” Mimi said, grasping for any and every straw that could’ve possibly been in reach. The idea of being without Palmon forever was still too much to bear.

“Izzy’s the smartest person around. Between him and Gennai, they’ll figure it out. I’m sure Gomamon and Palmon are waiting to find out, too,” he nodded.

“You don’t think they’re upset that we didn’t get more time together, do you?” she asked, which caused Joe to pull away, hands still on Mimi’s shoulder, eyes still red, puffy, and wet, as he looked at her.

“Not at all. If I know Gomamon and Palmon, I don’t think they could be upset about anything,” he hoped to assure her.

Mimi wiped at her eyes, “Yeah… you’re right. I’m sure they’re happy that we’ve come so far…”

“As long as we’re happy, I know they’ll be happy,” he nodded.

There was no doubt about it, but right now, they definitely weren’t happy.

“Do you think it’ll ever stop hurting?” Mimi asked, and Joe sighed.

“I… I guess I don’t know. I hope it does. But… until then, we have each other. If you’re ever having a bad day, you can let me know,” he told her.

“And you can tell me, too. I don’t want you to hurt.

“I don’t want you to hurt, either. Ever,” he said, shaking his head, swallowing hard. He pulled her back in a tight hug again, appreciating her presence and warmth.

“I love you, Mimi.”

“I love you too, sweetie… and Palmon? Gomamon? We love you both. So much.”

“We really do. And we can’t wait to see you again one day.”

“We’ll make sure of it.”


	27. Anniversary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rewatching 02 had me thinking about doing something a little different than a traditional piece on an anniversary. Something for Joe and Mimi to think about their times together (and to reference the first piece I did for this!) I hope y'all enjoy!

“Can you believe that its already been three years?” Mimi asked as the two sat in the small fast food restaurant, looking out at the street and the people walking by while eating.

“Yes and no,” Joe shrugged, grabbing a fry to chew away at it for a moment, before he looked at her, “Yes because, well, we’re older now, but no because it does sort of feel like things have gone by so quickly.”

The group had arranged a memorial in a few days at the Fuji TV Station, to commemorate the defeat of Myotismon and the loss of so many friends, but Mimi had made sure to visit earlier to get a little extra time with her friends.

Plus, August first was the anniversary of the day they went to the Digital World for the first time, and for Mimi that day had come to hold significance for a lot of reasons.

“It feels like we’ve grown up so much since then…” she mused, pursing her lips as she absently dragged some fries through ketchup.

“You have, for sure,” Joe nodded, offering his girlfriend a warm smile.

“Oh? Well, that makes sense, you did fall for my womanly charms, after all,” Mimi said, flipping her hair and resting her chin on her palm, a sly, flirtatious grin, following with a wink.

Of course, that did it in an instant, and she was elated with his reaction: one leaving him bright red and flustered.

“I-I-I— I mean, I meant that—”

Each time he knew she was messing around, but each time he also couldn’t stop his brain from just about shutting down.

She placed her hand on his, patting it gently to calm him down.

“…I meant that you really grew up and matured during your time in the Digital World…” he sighed, shaking his head.

“You are the sweetest. You grew up, too. Into such a brave, caring guy,” she nodded.

Making him flush from complimenting him to no end was even better than making him flush from teasing him. Both, though, were her some of her favorite things to do.

“You know what one of my favorite things about today?”

“I’m pretty sure I do,” he laughed softly.

“Oh yeah, then what is it?” she asked, squeezing his hand.

“It was our first night in the Digital World. Together.”

“And we were both so terrified. And miserable,” she sighed, opting to take a large bite of her burger so as to not worry about all of that horrible, restless night.

“I mean, I wasn’t terrified,” he said with a huff, looking out of the window and scratching his cheek.

Of course he was, but he had tried to be strong for Mimi that night. He didn’t want all of that to be seen as some kind of… farce.

“Its ok that you were,” she said with a slight frown, “We were all scared that night. Plus the most important part was that you were there to help comfort me.”

“R-Really?” he asked, his head whipping back to look at her. The very notion of his question and surprise left her laughing.

“Of course. Even if you did bug me about that first aid bag, it still helped me feel better. Probably the only reason I was able to sleep that night.”

It helped his chest and throat feel less tight, and he exhaled softly.

“I mean, it was your duty to carry the bag…” he said, tapping his chin in thought.

Mimi stuck her tongue out at him, “Here I am trying to reminisce and you’re blaming me for that stupid bag!” she said, now pouting.

The way that his thoughtful expression turned into a small, cheeky grin though left her bewildered.

“Oh my gosh, this is a first,” she laughed, “You made a joke!”

Joe started laughing, too, placing his hand over his stomach and trying to stifle his laughter as best he could so as to not pull too much attention to their table.

“I’ve made jokes before! I make plenty of them! You can just ask Gomamon,” he told her with a simple nod. Granted, it was usually from him being on the receiving end of Gomamon’s own riffing.

“If you say so, sweetie,” she cooed sweetly and teasingly.

With smiles on their faces, they continued to eat, enjoying having each other around when that was such a rare occasion now. Something to be treasured and cherished when they were able to have each other close. Thanks to the Digimon Emperor, it was hard to get the Digital Gates working right, the things being fickle and opening and closing on what seemed like a whim. Bringing Mimi out to Odaiba for the three year anniversary was a stroke of luck that none of them— least of all Joe— took for granted.

Lunch was finished, and the two went to walk through Odaiba, enjoying an activity that they hadn’t done for so long now, and were glad to be able to do, even with as mundane as it was.

“What was your favorite time there?” she asked curiously as they crossed the street to head into a park.

“Well, that is pretty tough, what with all the times we had to fight dangerous and evil monsters…” he mused. Mimi playfully swatted at his arm, rolling her eyes.

“Oh, yes, I was wondering if you preferred to fight Etemon, Myotismon, or MetalSeadramon,” she said, leading to the two laughing. To the both of them, it felt so strange, to be talking about Digimon and the Digital World, while still being able to be a normal couple, even if they were anything but.

And that wasn’t even counting the fact that she was cool, calm, and composed, compared to him being tall, gangly, and, well, a dork.

Thinking on that, though, and how she had cooed and complimented him near endlessly whenever he brought it up, left him realizing how lucky he was.

She nudged his side with their arms, looking up at him, “Well? Which was it?” she asked.

“Honestly? I really did enjoy that time we went to Gennai’s house. It felt… normal,” he paused, “As normal as it can be visiting an old man in an alternate world, of course. I mean, that was our first normal night there. We had a huge meal, nice futons to rest on… it was nice.”

“That dinner was really nice,” she nodded, Joe looking to her.

“What about you?”

She smiled sheepishly, “Well…”

He tilted his head curiously, “Well?”

“I… really liked when we went to go find our friends.”

Joe seemed confused, “Really? Even with as stressed as we were?” he asked with a chuckle.

“I mean, I felt safe… well, once MetalEtemon was gone, of course. Ugh, I can’t believe we had to deal with him twice,” she sighed.

“No kidding.”

“It just… felt like we had come so far. You and me. You know, from that first night,” she nodded, “We went from being scared kids who didn’t want to be there to kids who grew up and had to find friends to help save the world.”

The sounds of cicadas droned on and on as Mimi fell silent. Joe looked down at her, worried, giving her hand a light squeeze.

“You ok?” he finally asked, voice soft and shaky. Mimi nodded.

“Mhm. I just… this day feels so important, you know? Everything changed. I know that the big day was when we defeated Myotismon, but we wouldn’t have gotten there in the first place if we weren’t all there at camp.”

Joe smiled softly, “We really did grow up, huh?”

“More than we probably wanted to,” she grinned, a soft laugh bubbling from her.

Their walk through the park had led them to a spot by the water, where the rebuilt Big Sight was visible off in the distance.

“…Kind of wild that after all this time, now there’s some new kids leading the charge to save the Digital World,” Joe said, staring out at the site of such a major event in his relatively short life.

“It lets us relax more,” she said, already expecting Joe’s reaction, and her lips turned upwards as she saw the completely, utterly exasperated look on his face.

“Relax? You do know who you’re talking to, right?” he asked, looking at her. Mimi wasted no time and leaning up to give him a quick kiss.

“My favorite person?”

That exasperated look faded as quickly as it showed up just because of that one simple gesture.

“”I don’t regret a single moment of any of this,” he told her.

“Me, either. No matter how hard it is. We got to meet our best friends, we got to meet each other again after so long. We wouldn’t be here right now if it weren’t for this day.”

The thought had occurred to Joe a few times— how they wouldn’t be here if not for the Digital World— but the way Mimi put it had him understanding the gravity and the importance this day held for her. For all of them.

For the two of them, specifically.

She took his hands in hers, squeezing them tight, “I know its not our actual anniversary, but… happy anniversary?”

“Happy anniversary,” he said back, leaning down to give her a kiss on the forehead.

She was so ecstatic, the pink tinge on her cheeks matching her hair, smiling wide.

“By the way,” she said suddenly.

“…Yeah?” he asked, tone clearly wary.

“Dinner tonight? Yolei wants to hear all about our story so we’re getting sushi.”

“Hearing you talk about all of our old times together? Sounds perfect.”


	28. Caring For One With a Fever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to do a fun little role reversal what with Joe being the doctor and letting Mimi fret and worry over him. Four weeks down, two days to go! Hope y'all enjoy!

By the time Mimi had gotten up, taken a nice, long shower, and made herself a delicious little breakfast with a cup of coffee, Joe hadn’t even gotten up yet. At first Mimi just thought that maybe he needed a little extra sleep after they had all gone out to karaoke the night before and she and Matt had gotten the man to do more than just nurse a single beer over the course of the night.

But even after she had cleaned her dishes and put them away, she still hadn’t even seen him up, nor did she hear the shower running.

“There’s no way he slept through his alarms…” the woman mumbled to herself, quickly padding towards their room, slowly peeking in, eyes wide when she saw her boyfriend was still asleep.

“Joe! Sweetie!” she called to him as she stepped in, walking over and leaning over to shake him in hopes of stirring him, “You’re going to be late for work!”

Slowly he rolled over, and she could already tell he didn’t look good, least of all from the weak groan that he made when she did.

“Joe!” she gasped, unable to stop the frown on her face now, “You look miserable…”

“I feel miserable…” he said, voice scratchy and face flushed, before he brought up his arm to cough into it.

“Oh you poor thing…” she frowned, “What happened?”

“I was feeling a little rundown by the time we got home last night, but I just figured it was because we stayed out later than normal…” he coughed again, shivering harshly, the sight of which left Mimi’s frown growing deeper, “…I must have caught something at work.”

“Well there is no way you’re going to work today! I won’t hear it!” she said with a wag of her finger.

“For once you won’t hear me argue,” he said with a weak smile, “You should probably get to work, though.”

Mimi was already pulling out her phone with an exaggerated shake of her head.

“Nuh uh, no way. I’m not leaving you to just wither away while I’m at work,” she told him, voice stern. Joe coughed again, trying to sit up but giving up and remaining lying down.

“I’ll probably sleep most of the day anyways. You don’t need to worry about me, Meems,” he insisted. “I’ll get some tea later and probably sleep most of the day. I’ll be fine, honest,” he told her, though he could immediately tell she was unconvinced.

However, Mimi didn’t even seem fazed by his words, holding her phone up to her ear.

“Yolei? Hey! Can you do me a favor? Joe’s sick,” she started, pulling the phone away from her ear for a moment, her free hand covering the speaker, “She says she hopes you feel better.”

“Tell her I said thanks,” he coughed out, letting out another groan.

“He says thanks,” Mimi said as soon as she got back to her conversation, “So I was wondering if you would mind taking charge at the office today? I need someone to lay down the law, and you’re the best candidate imaginable! You will? Oh thanks, you’re the best! I’ll call you later to see how the day went! Bye bye!”

Mimi leaned over to set her phone on the nightstand, placing her hands on her hips, brows raised, “Well, I guess you’re stuck with me today!” she said, excitement in her voice just at the idea of finally getting to baby Joe. This was genuinely a dream come true. She sat down at the foot of the bed, looking over at him and frowning, still clear how miserable he must have been feeling.

Another groan escaped him, wiping his nose with his arm, as he half buried his face in his pillow.

“…Thanks…” came his muffled voice after a bit.

“How about I make you some tea and then you take a nice, long nap?” she suggested, getting up and walking over to him, gently stroking his hair.

“That sounds great…” he mumbled as he turned over, weary eyes looking up at her, but there was just a hint of a smile in them.

“Don’t move a muscle, I’ll be right back!” she called, trotting out the door, hearing her boyfriend as she left their room.

“I’ll do my best!”

Mimi couldn’t help but laugh, already making her way into the kitchen as fast as she could so she could start making tea for him. A little tea, some homemade soup, and letting him rest, and he’d be good as new. Maybe even cuddling on the couch in a warm blanket later, if he was feeling up to it. There was no doubt in her mind that he was probably working himself to the bone like always, and she hoped this would convince him to take things just a step slower.

Joe Kido slowing down seemed like something that would probably never happen anytime soon, unfortunately.

But, even if she got a little case of the sniffles, she’d do her best to get him to take the day easy. Tea ready, Mimi carefully took it to the bedroom, setting it on the nightstand next to her phone and leaning to give him a tap on the shoulder.

“Sweetie? Tea’s here,” she said softly, Joe turning to lie on his back, “Lemme help you up.”

With a gentle touch, she slid her hand under him, taking his hand to help him up, adjusting his pillow so he could more comfortably rest against the headboard.

“Thanks. You don’t have to do all this, though,” he assured her, but Mimi shook her head.

“Nonsense, I want to do this. I don’t like seeing you sick, so if I can make your day even a little better while you’re like this, I gladly will,” she nodded.

She helped lead his hands to the cup, helping to guide the cup up to his mouth so he could take a drink. She knew it wouldn’t cure his ailing right away, but seeing how much he was drinking left her happy. She felt so happy that she could help, even a bit.

“Do I make a good cup of tea or what?” she grinned, Joe nodding slowly.

“Definitely,” he said, voice a bit scratchy from all the coughing, “I don’t know why I drink coffee so much if you can make tea this good,” he added, taking another drink.

“Aww, you flatter me If its that good then I think I’ll just need to start making tea more often!” she said, watching as he set the now empty cup down. Mimi leaned forward, placing the back of her hand against his forehead, pursing her lips in thought for a moment, before leaning forward to give him a soft kiss.

“”You don’t have a fever, just the tiniest bit warm…” she mused.

“Probably one of those twenty-four hour colds,” he sighed, “I’m sure I’ll be back to normal tomorrow,” he nodded.

“Well, you still need to make sure to take it easy. How many times have you told me about not overworking your immune system while recovering?” she asked, the edge of her mouth curving upwards in the slightest hint of a smile.

“Ok, you’re right. I’ll make sure to not work so hard tomorrow.”

That she could even get him to relent to that was most definitely progress that she was proud of.

“Good. I don’t like seeing you so worn down.”

“Thanks. I promise, I will take it easy.”

“Good,” she said, patting his leg despite it being covered up by the big blanket the bed had, “Do you want more tea?”

Joe shook his head gently, “No, I think I’m fine for right now. I think I might get back to another nap… I am still feeling pretty tired.”

“”Of course. Sleep well, and feel free to shout if you need anything, ok? I’ll make some good soup for you later, and that’ll get you feeling just right.”

“Thanks so much,” he said, Mimi helping him lower back into bed gently, and in no time at all, he was knocked out again. Mimi leaned down, placing another kiss on his forehead, before leaving the room.

For the next few hours, Mimi had gone out to pick up some groceries for her soup for them, then spending the time after lovingly and painstakingly preparing everything from scratch. Her own recipe of chicken noodle soup, which she was sure Joe probably hadn’t had much of in the past, if at all, but if the past was any evidence, it would perk him right back up.

The soup was simmering, and Mimi allowed herself to rest on the couch, even though she was tempted to go to bed and cuddle up next to Joe for a while.

Early evening, and Mimi had gone back to their room, knocking softly on the door before walking in, “Joe? Are you awake?” she asked softly. Joe pushed himself up from bed.

“Yeah, I’m up. What time is it?” he asked, rubbing his eyes.

“Just after six. Think you’re up for dinner? It’s going to be delicious!”

“That sounds great,” he said, pushing himself up out of bed with a bit of a struggle, Mimi running over to help him up.

“Are you ok?” she asked, worry lacing her voice.

“Yeah, I think my body is just a little sore from lying in bed all day. It isn’t used to that,” he laughed.

“Which means you have to take it easy,” she said with a playful poke to his arm.

“I’m taking it easy today, right?”

“I’m glad you are.”

He sat down at the table, a long sigh escaping him, when, in the blink of an eye, a bowl of soup was placed down in front of him.

“Time for your get well soup! All homemade! If this doesn’t get the pep back in your step, nothing will!” she told him, sitting across from him, staring at him intently.

He looked down at the bowl, chock full of chicken and vegetables, and a happy sigh fell from his lips.

“This looks incredible,” he said, “Smells delicious, too.”

“You go first! I want to know what you think!” she said, watching with anticipation as he took a big spoonful, blew on it, and then ate.

“This is incredible. But I don’t know why you might worry I wouldn’t like it,” he told her.

“Oh, I knew you’d like it. I just wanted to know how much.”

Joe had been mid slurp when she said that, causing him to laugh and spit the soup back in the bowl.

Mimi burst into laughter, unable to help it at what she had just seen.

“I’m sorry that was just too funny! Oh my god!” she said, losing her breath from laughing too hard.

“Are you sure you’re ok?” he asked, falling into a fit of laughter, too.

“Yes! Are you sure **_you’re_** ok?” she shot back, laughter now fading into a mess of giggles as she covered her mouth.

“Yes!” he told her, finally starting to calm down— though his stomach was cramping from all the laughter.

It took a bit for the two of them to start to eat again, but when they did, Mimi could tell he was feeling much better. At least, he seemed far less miserable than when he woke up that morning.

Especially since he had gone through three bowls and Mimi had to stop him from a fourth.

It wasn’t much later than that where Joe felt tired again, regrettably halting any chance of snuggling on the couch, though Mimi didn’t mind as long as her boyfriend got a good night’s sleep.

The day had been pretty long, and with a yawn, Mimi decided to change into her pajamas, crawling onto the bed next to her boyfriend who she had just about tucked in just moments earlier.

She had wrapped an arm around him, opting to be the big spoon tonight (something she relished whenever she had the chance for it), in hopes of giving him and last bits of comfort before he fell asleep and hopefully felt better in the morning.

“Thanks for taking care of me today. And sorry if I whined at all,” he said, voice quiet, and she could tell how sheepish he was, which brought a sleepy smile to her face.

“Oh, shush, you weren’t that bad.”

He laughed softly, eyes closing as he relaxed into her, “Well, I’m glad.” She pulled him closer, resting her forehead against his shoulder. She heard him let out a loud yawn.

“…Love you, Mimi,” he mumbled sleepily, turning into her a bit, eyes fluttering closed,

“You, too. In sickness and in health, remember?”

“Yeah… in sickness and in health. Always.”


	29. Time Travel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you haven't seen Last Evolution Kizuna, skip this one, because this is in relation to the movie, and has massive spoilers for the movie! I was looking forward to writing it, and I'm happy with it, so I hope y'all enjoy!

For a few moments, it seemed as if the air in the Digital World had a light fog spread across it all. Not enough to obscure his view, but enough to cause a knot to tighten up in the pit of Joe’s stomach and give him the feeling that something was suddenly wrong. His thoughts had been focused on that (as best as they could be right now, given how fuzzy his mind felt, too) until he felt Gomamon’s flipper knock on his head.

“Joe! Are you even awake?” his Digimon partner asked, to which Joe quickly blinked a few times, looking up to the seal.

“Huh?”

At that point he heard the giggling of Mimi and Palmon, the sounds quickly bringing Joe’s gaze to the two of them, a soft smile on his face as he looked at the girl.

“You’ve been zoning out! It feels like we’ve been talking to you forever and you haven’t been saying anything! How else am I going to try out all my new jokes?” Gomamon added, hopping off of Joe’s shoulder in front of him, looking up at his friend, who started to look around.

“Oh, uh… sorry. I guess I just felt like I was in a fog or something,” he said, now looking up into the sky.

“Weird, I was feeling kind of like that a few minutes ago…” Mimi said, tapping her chin.

“Are you ok, Mimi?” Palmon asked as a worried expression came over her face.

“Oh, yeah! Now I am! I just think it’s because we’ve been walking for a while!” Mimi chirped, offering her own Digimon partner a reassuring smile.

What neither of them could tell, past the fog that Joe could currently see and the fog that Mimi had seen not too long ago, was that the fog wasn’t just some weired weather occurrence of the Digital World, but a way to dull and distract their minds. To lead them to believe that it wasn’t currently 2010, but that they were back in 1999, within their second trip into the Digital World. 

What Mimi and Joe didn’t know was that just past the bright blue sky they were looking up at was Never World, trapped within one of its infinite islands, and with Tai and Matt just outside fighting for their freedom— as well as the freedom of every other DigiDestined who had their consciousness stolen by Eosmon. The two adults were trapped in their own memories, to a blissful (if scary) time when they were just kids. Kids who had their whole lives ahead. Kids who didn’t know they would lose their partners soon enough.

Kids who would remain in the best times of their lives and would never have to worry about anything bad. In the world Menoa had set up, they would never even have to worry about the Dark Masters. Just Joe, Mimi, their partners, and a life together forever.

Even with the situation they believed to be at hand, one the two kids knew to be dangerous with massive risks to their lives, they couldn’t help but be **_happy_** for some reason, smiles on their faces as they walked along the mountain path.

“We’ll stop the Dark Masters, right?” Mimi asked, the three others looking over at her.

“Of course we will. I mean, there’s still three left, but once we get some reinforcements, it’ll be no problem,” Joe nodded.

“Yeah Mimi! Plus you got all of us! I think once we start taking them down one by one, it’ll be no sweat!” Palmon said, throwing her arms in the air.

“You’re right!” Mimi said, smiling wide, “And we got Joe and Gomamon, too!”

Joe blushed, but Gomamon flexed a flipper, “She’s right, Joe! Make me Zudomon, have Palmon become Lillymon, and we’ll trounce them all!” he said, causing the group to laugh thanks to the Digimon’s bravado.

“That’s the spirit!” Mimi chirped happily.

Joe was still a soft red, but he laughed along with the others, “Yeah, you’re right! I don’t think we have anything to worry about!”

“We won’t ever have anything to worry about,” Mimi said suddenly, the words tumbling from her tongue as if on instinct. They had her freeze suddenly, stopping in place, Joe bumping into her, nearly causing the two to fall over.

“Mimi! Are you ok?” he asked, holding onto her and steadying himself so they didn’t tumble. He looked at her with furrowed brows, worry lines etching onto his forehead.

“Mimi?”

“What?” she asked, head suddenly whipping to face him, hair flying.

“Are you ok?” he asked again, peering at her curiously and carefully.

“Oh, yeah… my head just sort of… felt foggy for a second,” she said, Joe bringing up a hand to her forehead.

“Do you want to sit down for a moment? We have been walking for a while…” he said with a frown. Mimi nodded, and Joe led her to a nearby grassy patch under a big, shady tree, the group of four sitting down, Mimi leaning against Joe.

“Thanks… I’m not sure, its like when I said that, my head felt weird,” she sighed.

“I mean… you are right, though, everything is going to be fine. We have each other,” Joe assured her.

And within the real world, they had said that to each other plenty of times throughout the years: if they had each other, things would be fine. It was a realization that came to them in their teenage years, after all they’d been through and after getting through it all together, both the big and small.

So when Joe said that, both of them went deathly silent, staring off into the distance. The feeling of familiarity lingered in the air around the two kids, though a cold chill compared to the warmth that it would bring in most other cases.

“You guys are moping way too much!” Gomamon huffed, “You keep acting like something is wrong, and the only thing wrong is that we haven’t stopped the Dark Masters yet!”

“Yeah! And then we can go back to having fun!” Palmon chimed in.

“Yeah… it would be nice to just… have fun here. We haven’t had a chance to actually do much of that since we got here,” Joe said.

“Either time,” Mimi added.

They looked at each other with smiles, the idea of being able to not have to worry about saving the Digital World, but instead relax in it, sounding perfect. All of them able to stay there until summer ended.

Maybe even longer.

The shouts from their friends made in hopes of reaching out to all the DigiDestined weren’t heard, and Joe and Mimi remained in their little dream world, stuck in those blissful memories still.

“We can still stay here for a little while longer, right?” Mimi asked the Digimon, who looked at each other, then nodded simply, Palmon moving to sit next to Mimi, leaning into her like her partner was doing to Joe, and Gomamon hopped onto Joe’s lap to flop out and enjoy the shade and cool air.

“Do you think we’ll be able to defeat the rest of the Dark Masters?” Joe asked, voice quiet and filled with a fear that wasn’t present in him just moments earlier.

“We have to, yeah. We will,” Mimi said, swallowing hard, “We’ll get all our old friends from the Digital World together, we’ll team up, and we’ll beat those nasty Dark Masters.”

Joe nodded slowly, a small smile gracing his features, “Yeah, yeah you’re right.”

Mimi gently patted Palmon’s head, before holding the plant Digimon close, while Joe absently scratched at Gomamon’s stomach. 

The silence was all that they needed, not to speak needlessly, but to have each other’s company and presence was perfect. And to be in a peaceful situation made it even better. Little did they know, there was, for once, no danger lurking behind every bush and under every rock.

“I’m glad you’re here with me,” Mimi finally said, breaking the long quiet that had taken hold of them, “It wouldn’t have been the same with anyone else.”

Her words were sudden, and Joe’s eyes went wide as he stared at her, jaw dropped, absolutely dumbfounded.

“R-R-Really?”

“Yeah. I just know I can trust you. I know you’re there for me.”

Butterflies swarmed deep in Joe’s stomach, the boy clearing his throat hard, trying to not seem too awkward when that was all he was feeling at the moment.

“Of course. I mean, you’ve become one of my closest friends,” he admitted shyly, unable to look at her. He wrung his hands together nervously, swallowing hard.

“Me, too,” she said with a smile.

Joe went quiet for a few moments, before smiling to himself, “Well, I’m glad we have each other, then.”

“Me, too,” she laughed. They had become close in such a short amount of time, that for each of them, their presence was like a comfort.

Before either could say more, though, there was a distant whistling sound, one that caused all four of them to look around in confusion.

“There aren’t cicadas in the Digital World, are there?” Joe asked, craning his neck around as he stood up.

“I don’t know what those are, so I don’t think so,” Gomamon said as he scaled Joe, settling on his shoulder to help look around.

“Aren’t those those loud annoying bugs that woke us up that one time, Mimi?” Palmon asked, Mimi nodding.

“Yeah! Ugh, if they’re in the Digital World, too, then we need to find somewhere else to hang out!” Mimi pouted.

The whistling became louder, all-encompassing, and soon it was all they could focus on.

“You don’t think its one of the Dark Masters, do you?” Mimi asked, voice filled with worry as she looked around frantically.

“I— I don’t know!”

Their Digimon soon stood in front of their partners, assuming fighting stances.

“We won’t let anything happen to you guys!” Palmon shouted.

“Yeah!” Gomamon piped up.

However, the whistling got even louder than before, as the Digital World around them started to turn into bright, stark white.

“Joe!”

“Gomamon!”

“Palmon!”

“Mimi!”

“Joe!”

“Mimi!”

Eventually, the light faded away, revealing the crystalline landscape around them, shallow water stretching out along the distance. The sounds of fighting, explosions, blasts being shot could all be heard. The two young adults slowly stood up, trying to adjust to the sudden headaches they were feeling.

All around them were different DigiDestined, from their friends to ones they had never seen or met before, in some strange place. Mimi looked down at herself to see herself in an outfit far different than her former signature pink dress. She turned to see Joe, not the young boy she had just been with, but the man she had spent so much of her life by his side, a sigh of relief falling from her lips.

“Mimi!”

That familiar voice flooded into her ears, as he frantically ran over towards her, Gomamon running along behind him. Joe held onto her shoulders, panting heavily, eyes wide as he looked at her.

“Are you ok?”

“Yeah, yeah I am,” she said quickly in hopes of reassuring him. “Are you?” she asked, relieved to see him nod.

“You were there too, right? We were both there? In the Digital World?” she asked, now bringing her hands to his shoulders, needing to keep hold of him for comfort and to help ground her.

“Yeah… I think it was those Eosmon that Tai told me about… They must have trapped us in that fake Digital World…” Joe explained.

The two looked around them, watching Tai, Matt, their Digimon, so many people now fighting the legion of Digimon that had kidnapped so many DigiDestined, then looked back towards each other.

They each pulled out their smartphones, both silently relieved Izzy had upgraded them so long ago, letting go of each other and facing forward, ready to fight. Their Digimon were already at the ready, starting to glow.

“Gomamon Digivolve to…!”

“Palmon Digivolve to…!”

“Ikkakumon!”

“Togemon!”

Their Digimon were already firing off attacks against the mass of crystalline Digimon, the expressions on Joe and Mimi’s faces nothing short of fear. Fear at the thought of losing such an important fight. Of failing the world.

However, even that looming thought couldn’t stop Joe from speaking.

“That… was nice, though. For a little bit.”

“It was. Getting to experience the old days,” she said, a soft, if sad smile on her face.

“Yeah. Hearing from each other that we were each other’s best friends was nice,” he nodded.

“I meant it then and I mean it now… or… also, then.”

“Me, too,” he told her, causing the both of them to smile. Right after, they turned to their Digimon.

“Go! Ikkakumon!”

“Kick their butts, Togemon!”

The time they got to spend in that little time capsule was nice, but the most important thing were all of those years they got to spend together since then, once they defeated these Eosmon, all the years they’d continue to have together.


	30. Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 30 days, 30 oneshots, and here we are at the end. I have had so much fun really writing this month, especially for one of my original OTPs! Coming up with all these ideas has been great and big big shoutouts to tumblr user jyoumifeels (jyoumifeels.tumblr.com) for doing this in the first place! I am happy I found out about this and participated.
> 
> Digimon has become a big part of my life again this year with getting back into the franchise and hosting a podcast on it (a rewatch podcast called the DigiNovaCast, found at https://anchor.fm/diginovacast, check it out if you feel so inclined!), and this has been a great way to intermingle a love of writing and what was probably my original fandom.
> 
> I also managed to break 50k on this, which is my first time passing NaNoWriMo, and all for Digimon fanfiction! I’m very proud of this accomplishment for myself!
> 
> My original idea for this last one was to do a marriage proposal, but I opted to go with them each confessing how they feel, as well as telling their friends about the valentine (big thanks to Jeff Nimoy forever for that). This was originally going to be a short, three chapter fic, but I figured why not just throw them all together! I hope you all enjoy!

“Sooooooooraaaaaaaaaaaaaa! I can’t believe it took you so long to call me!”

_“Mimi, when did you get back from Hawaii?”_

“Today! We just got back a few hours ago!”

Mimi’s voice was bright as could be, still staring at the big, pink heart that sat on her vanity next to the mirror, unable to stop herself from feeling both nerves and butterflies deep in the pit of her stomach.

_“Shouldn’t you be asleep? Isn’t Hawaii like a day behind us?”_

“I **_can’t_** sleep, Sora! I’ve been waiting to tell you something ever since I got home and it took you **_forever_** to call me back!” she said, ignoring Sora’s sigh on the other end of the line.

_“Sorry, I was playing soccer with Tai. He wanted to get some practice in before school started so he’d be ready for tryouts.”_

Of course, that was no surprise, coming from Tai. Mimi lightly shook her head, smiling at the thought. 

_“So what’s up? What’s so important that you couldn’t even take a nap before you told me about it? Did something happen in Hawaii?”_

Mimi shook her head again, despite Sora not being able to see, “No! Something happened when I got home!” 

_“Wait, what happened? Is everything ok?”_

“Everything is **_great_**! I can’t stop smiling, Sora! I mean, I am freaking out a little bit, but not in a bad way! More just anxious? I’m not really sure!” 

_“Maybe you should start with what happened and we’ll work from there?”_

Sora’s reminder made it all click for Mimi, and she nodded to herself, taking a moment to reach out and gently touch the valentine that was sitting there, smiling to herself. Her fingers traced along the words, Mimi letting herself zone out for a moment as she continued to stare. 

_“Mimi?”_

“What was that?” Mimi asked, finally clicking back to reality. 

_“You were going to tell me what happened?”_

“Oh, right!” Mimi said with a snap of her fingers, “So, when we got back, there was a giant valentine for me hanging on our mailbox!” 

_“Whoa, wait, really? But it’s not even Valentine’s Day? Or White Day?”_

“I know! But the surprising thing is who it gave it to me!” 

_“Who?”_

“Joe!” 

There was a pause, nothing but the occasional static over the phone line, and Mimi was still smiling wide. Finally, Sora spoke up. 

_“Kido?”_

“Yes!” 

_“Joe Kido.”_

“Yes, Sora!” 

_“Our Joe Ki—”_

“Yes! It says ‘To Mimi, from Joe’,” she told her friend, “He gave me a valentine, Sora! Isn’t that the sweetest?” 

_“It is! Six months late, sure, but it is really sweet. Have you talked to him since you got back?”_

“No, you’re the first person who knows. I mean, besides mama and papa, at least,” she explained. 

Her dad hadn’t seemed entirely too enthused by the idea of some guy sending his precious Mimi a valentine, but her mom thought it was sweet— not that it was hard to get her mama on her side. 

_“Well, thanks, that means a lot, Mimi. What do you think about it, though? You sound really excited.”_

“Oh, I am! It’s my two favorite shades of pink, and it’s just so cute, and huge! I just want to hang it up on my wall so I can always look at it!” she said, letting out a happy sigh as she looked at the valentine. 

_“Well, I guess that too, yeah. But also, what do you think about the valentine? And the fact that Joe sent it to you?”_

The question rang in Mimi’s mind for a few moments, and she frowned to herself. 

“It is a really nice valentine,” she said, and Sora sighed. 

_“Mimi, I think you missed my point…”_

“No, I didn’t, Sora, I just…” she sighed, staying quiet for a few moments, “I guess I don’t know **_what_** to think about it. It’s just a lot, you know?” 

_“I guess I can’t entirely relate.”_

Mimi was tempted to ask Sora how she could relate, and wondered just who it might have related to, given the remaining guys in their group, and knew that soon enough she’d poke her friend more about that. 

“Joe and I were so close back in the Digital World. I mean, he was so brave and strong! But now we’re back home and…” she trailed off. 

_“And you’re afraid it won’t be the same?”_

“Mm… mhm…” 

That was the greatest fear, wasn’t it? That maybe what she started to feel during their time fighting to protect the Digital World only happened because they were in that situation in the first place. Mimi knew there was a point where she started to feel butterflies swirl in her stomach when she looked at him, when he protected her and others. Now they were all back home, back to their normal lives, and the last time she was able to even see Joe was a week before she left for Hawaii… 

_“But Joe still feels the same about you, clearly, even with how long its been? That’s good, right?”_

Sora’s voice was hopeful, which was both helpful and not for Mimi in those moments, the girl deep in thought again, before she finally spoke after a few moments. 

“It is, yeah. But at the same time, I guess I’m worried that Joe might get hurt…” she frowned, which was clear in her words. 

_“Get hurt?”_

“Yeah. But I mean, if this I just have some little crush I don’t want to mess everything up. Our friendship, the group… it just feels like there’s a lot at risk if it doesn’t work.” 

_“Wow, Mimi, you’ve been thinking about this a lot, haven’t you?”_

“A little bit, yeah. I mean, you **_did_** take a while to call me back,” she teased, finally laughing for the first time since the mood darkened over their conversation, “It wouldn’t be fair to Joe. He would never deserve to be hurt like that.” 

_“Mimi… I don’t think you would mess anything up with the group, and I’m sure Joe would get over it eventually.”_

Mimi let out a huff, “It still wouldn’t be nice and I still think he deserves better than that! After everything he’s done for everyone, and after everything we’ve been through… I couldn’t do that to him,” she sighed. 

_“It almost sounds like you know what you want to do…”_

“You think?” she asked, pausing for a moment, “I mean, maybe… Maybe I should talk to him…” 

_“I think that’s a good idea, but maybe get some rest first? I think it’d only stress out Joe more if you fell asleep when you went to talk to him.”_

The two girls started to laugh, “Yeah, and that boy is already stressed enough!” 

_“Whatever you do, though, you know I’ll support you, right?”_

Mimi stayed quiet, sucking in a silent breath, unable to stop herself from tearing up a bit. 

“Thanks, Sora,” she said, blinking away the tears before they could get out of control. “I think I’m going to lie in bed and think about this for a while before I sleep. I am starting to feel a bit tired now…” 

Sora laughed on the other end of the line. 

_“That’s probably a good plan. Honestly, I wouldn’t be surprised if you slept for a whole day!”_

“Oh, that sounds lovely right now. I’m going to sleep for a nice, long time, have something delicious to eat, and then go see Joe!” 

_“I hope it all goes well, Mimi. Let me know how it goes?”_

“You’ll be the first to know!” Mimi chirped happily, “I’ll talk to you later, Sora.” 

_“Later, Mimi, have a good nap!”_

Once Mimi hung up the phone, she moved over towards her bed, crawling onto it and letting her head rest on the small mountain of fluffy pillows, her eyes falling back towards the valentine. A soft smile came to her lips, Mimi unable to help it, and even if nerves were pooling in her gut, there was just as many butterflies there, and as she started to drift off to sleep, all she could think about was seeing her friend and what she would say. 

***

Sweltering summer heat drove the guys to the Izumi home, two fans blasting on high in Izzy’s room, as the group of them sat in tank tops and shorts with a box of popsicles in the middle of the floor. All except for TK, who hadn’t been able to get all the way out to Odaiba, they were all there enjoying their last days of summer vacation as best they could.

Somehow, they had even managed to convince Joe not to bring along any books or practice exams, though that didn’t stop the frantic energy radiating from him in the slightest.

“I swear, man, you’re the only kid who gets stressed out **_during_** summer vacation,” Tai said, pointing his popsicle over at Joe.

“To be fair, Tai, you and I were pretty stressed out a few days ago when it came to fighting Diaboromon. Matt was too,” Izzy shot back, to which Matt scrunched up his mouth, looking away.

“You know what I mean! That’s different!” Tai said quickly, popping the popsicle back in his mouth.

“I still can’t believe an evil Digimon nearly destroyed Japan with a missile…” Joe said, feeling nauseous just thinking about it again, setting the popsicle stick from his first, now finished popsicle onto a nearby plate, before falling back onto the floor, staring up at the ceiling.

“No kidding. I’m just glad that barber shop had a computer. Even if it barely worked,” Matt said, unable to help but smirk in hopes of seeming cool and collected about it.

“I just can’t believe my last moments could’ve been trying to finish a test,” Joe said, letting out a long, loud sigh, “Not to mention Mimi would’ve never seen what I gave her.”

Silence blanketed the room, Izzy, Tai, and Matt all instantly confused, looking between each other quickly. Finally, they all looked to Joe, who was still lying down.

“What did you give Mimi?” Tai finally asked, to which Joe’s eyes went wide, quickly turning red.

“What? Nothing!” he shouted as he shot up, hands gripping onto his knees, slowly starting to white knuckle, “Why would I give Mimi something? I mean, what would I have to give her?” he asked, quickly waving his hands to try and dismiss it, though the panic in his voice left that unconvincing.

“Why don’t you wanna tell us? Was it embarrassing?” Tai asked, starting to laugh, at which Matt quickly shot a glare at his best friend.

“Lay off, Tai,” he snapped, which quieted Tai quick.

Joe looked over to Matt, still grimacing, but the look in his eyes was incredibly appreciative of what was just done.

Izzy, who had been quiet for a short while now, finally cleared his throat, “So what did you give Mimi, Joe?” he asked, tilting his head curiously.

Joe let out a sigh, his head hanging and shoulders slumping, “You’re all gonna laugh…”

“We won’t laugh, honest,” Matt said in hopes of reassuring the boy. Joe let out another sigh.

“I gave her a giant Valentine…” he finally said after a few moments.

Silence once again, and Joe clenched his eyes shut, afraid of his friends bursting into laughter at the very idea. Him? Sending a Valentine to Mimi? The only reason he had even done it was the fact that he knew Mimi was on vacation. Even after everything that had happened in the Digital World, he knew that doing this was a complete and utter risk, what with how awkward he was and how completely extroverted and incredible she was.

“…You **_do_** realize that White Day was nearly half a year ago, right?” Izzy asked.

“I mean, I was too nervous to give it to her then! What was I supposed to do, just head to your guys’ school after I was done and give her a big pink heart?” he asked, Tai scoffing near immediately after.

“Well, yeah? That seems kind of obvious. Better than giving it to her in August!” Tai said, feeling this was the most obvious thing in the world. Joe understood where he was coming from, but…

“Giving it to her in public, in front of you guys and everyone? She would look at me weird and laugh at me! And then everyone else would laugh!”

“C’mon, Joe, Mimi wouldn’t do that…” Matt tried to reason with him. The boy sighed, shoulders slumping.

“I know she wouldn’t, I’m just… I feel so stupid about it.”

“Why?” Izzy asked, the other two boys pointing towards him in agreement with the question he had lobbied towards the Kido boy.

“How could I not!?” he asked, though all of his friends looked at him, all dumbfounded.

“…Am I missing something? I think I’m missing something…” Tai said.

Matt reached over to the box, grabbing a few to pass to Tai, Izzy, and then one for himself, as they all waited to listen to him.

Well she’s just so cool… and I’m so…” he gestured to himself, “Bumbling.”

Matt scoffed, “Man, you spent more time with her than the rest of us, I’d hope you’d be the first to realize she wouldn’t think about something like that.”

Another sigh fell from Joe’s lips, “I know! She’s super nice! She’s perfect!” he said, “I just… am afraid.”

“Afraid of her saying she doesn’t feel the same?” Izzy asked, and Joe slowly nodded.

They all hated to see their friend feeling so low, and Joe hated looking like this in front of his friends.

“But… you already gave her the valentine? As soon as she gets home she’ll know how you feel?” Tai asked, at which Joe paused.

A moment later, Joe let out a loud groan, falling back onto the floor.

Tai got up and walked over to Joe, pushing him up and clapping him on the shoulders.

“Bud,” Tai started, and Joe’s head dropped again.

“Here he goes,” Matt mumbled to Izzy, who had to stifle back a laugh.

“Mimi is gonna know as soon as she’s home, so you gotta just go with it! Next time you see Mimi, you gotta walk up to her as confidently as possible and tell her how you feel!” he told his friend, who slowly looked up at him with an unamused look.

“Tai?”

“Yeah?”

“What I wouldn’t **_give_** to understand just how your mind works,” he deadpanned.

Tai rolled his eyes and playfully pushed him back over, causing Joe to let out a yelp as Tai plopped back down where he was before.

“So you’re really not going to talk to Mimi?” Izzy asked, Joe sighing.

“That would probably be the best option,” Joe droned out, sounding defeated.

“Until we all meet up and then you two are in the same room again,” Matt brought up.

“…Oh, yeah,” Joe said after a moment.

“I still think my plan works pretty good,” Tai shrugged.

“Well, we could just never invite me to the same things as Mimi and vice-versa…” Joe mused.

Matt looked unamused at the idea, “No way. You’ll have to talk to her about it someday, Joe. It might as well be sooner than later.”

“Agreed,” Izzy chimed in.

Slowly, Joe pushed himself up, looking across at his friends weakly.

“You guys really think it’ll go well?”

“Of course, man! We wouldn’t tell you over and over and over if we **_didn’t_** think that,” Tai said, giving him a thumbs up. Matt and Izzy followed suit.

It was enough to get the edge of Joe’s mouth to turn upwards into a partial smile, “Thanks,” he said, before checking his watch, jaw dropping, “Oh, geez, I didn’t realize it was this late, I gotta get going! Sorry! I’ll talk to you guys later!” Joe said, scrambling up and out of the room in a flash.

Of course, such a situation wasn’t exactly new to the three, and they all looked at each other, Izzy the first to speak up.

“…So what do we do if Joe doesn’t actually go and talk to Mimi?”

Tai and Matt looked at each other, already on the same wavelength, both grinning.

“We just shove him in the same room as her and lock the door until he actually talks to her,” Matt said.

“It’ll probably be easier to get done than getting Joe to see her at all,” Tai laughed.

***

Cram school was going to be the end of him.

Even if his middle school entrance exams went well, Joe knew he couldn’t take it easy and relax. He was doing this for his future, so he could end up getting into a good school and have success as a doctor, and make his family proud.

Being so frayed and worried and continuing cram school also meant that he didn’t have to worry about the Valentine or Mimi’s reaction. Out of sight, out of mind wasn’t normally a phrase that Joe followed, but he definitely would follow that bit of advice now if only to avoid worrying about it.

With a heavy sigh, he unlocked the door to his home, trudging in with exhaustion clear in his body and his steps, looking up to see Jim standing by the door.

“Long day at cram school?” he asked, and Joe nodded weakly.

“Don’t get me wrong, I know how important it is, but I’m definitely thinking about resting for a few hours before dinner,” he said, and Jim smiled softly.

“You might want to put a rain check on that nap,” he said, Joe tilting his head in confusion.

“You got a call from Mimi.”

Joe’s jaw dropped and his eyes went wide, “What!?” he shouted out, and Jim nodded.

“Yeah, about an hour ago, actually. She wanted to meet you at Burger Jack. It’s **_very_** important,” he said, now grinning, “Looks like somebody’s going to get himself a girlfriend,” he teased, to which Joe turned bright red.

“If anything she’s going to let me down kindly over burgers,” he sighed.

“You gotta have a little confidence. You saved the world! You saved two worlds, little bro! Chicks dig both world saving and confidence. Besides, I doubt she’d ‘let you down kindly’ over a late lunch. She’d probably tell me to tell you how she felt about it,” he explained.

Maybe it was one of the rare times Joe wanted to be positive, but he chose to believe his brother, quickly nodding.

“Yeah, yeah! It’s gotta be good! Ok! I’m gonna go right now! Thanks Jim!” Joe said, before pausing for a moment, “Oh, and uh, if mom and dad get home before me, can you tell them I stayed at cram school longer today?” he asked sheepishly. Jim laughed and nodded.

“Sure thing. Knock her dead, Joe.”

The words rang in Joe’s mind as he held on tight to his bag, starting to run as fast as he could to the burger place in question, remembering how so long ago now that was their first meal back after being in the Digital World.

…Well, not for him and Izzy.

The trip took longer than he wanted to, given the rush hour on the subway, and as he continued to run towards the place in question, he quietly hoped Mimi hadn’t left in a huff yet. By the time he reached the stairs to head up, he was taking two at a time, just about tripping as he pushed the door open. He hung onto the handle, eyes wide, as he looked around, seeing Mimi looking out the window, the Valentine on the table. Joe gulped hard, before walking in, slow, quiet steps as he approached the table. As he stopped in front of it, he offered her a quiet, awkward wave, before sitting across from her.

“Uh, hey Mimi…” he said, eyes falling towards the Valentine for a moment before looking at her, noticing that she had done the same. The boy swallowed hard, only feeling his chest tighten with nerves even more as she offered him one of her trademark smiles.

“Hi, Joe, it’s been so long!” she chirped, “Did you get my postcard? Oh! Do you like my tan?” she asked, holding out her arm. Joe’s cheeks started to tinge a light pink and he nodded.

“Y-yeah, it was— it was nice, thanks. A-and so is your tan!” he told her, unable to stop his stuttering and stammering, eyes once again focused on the Valentine.

“So… you got it…”

Mimi nodded, excitement on her face, though Joe couldn’t place whether it was excitement over the valentine or if this was just the usual, excitable Mimi Tachikawa.

“Yeah! Oh, I love the colors!” she cooed sweetly, her gaze falling to it for a moment, the girl looking even happier when she did.

“O-Oh… I’m glad…” he said slowly, absolutely confused and terrified. He felt like he had just jumped into the deep end and was barely treading the water that was all of the stress he was feeling at the moment.

When she looked back up at him, he went red, forcing a nervous smile as he looked at her, sucking in a breath.

“I didn’t know you felt that way,” she said, and Joe slowly nodded, adjusting his glasses to give his hands something to do with all the nervous energy that was just about spilling out of him.

“Well… yeah…” he said, turning his head to look out of the window, scratching the back of his head, “How could I not?”

Mimi’s eyes went wide with surprise, unsure of what to say.

“You’re really great, and with all the time we spent together I just… liked you. It mostly happened once we went back to fight the Dark Masters and it was just you and me. I know we talked about how we’ve both really grown up while we were there, but it really showed me the type of person you are…” he said, pausing for a moment before quietly adding, “…And I like that person.”

The air was pushed from Mimi’s lungs, his words so sudden, so direct, and so unlike Joe Kido— even considering the valentine he had given her.

“Oh, Joe…”

His frown was so sudden as he stared at the table, at the valentine in particular, his body language showing how clearly down he was.

“I’m sorry. I mean, I know this was a lot to drop on you right as you came back from Hawaii, but I didn’t know when else to do it, because I was too afraid to do it in person.”

“I don’t mind that you did, Joe,” she assured him, though it didn’t seem to assuage his nerves in the slightest.

“I’m glad, but I figure it isn’t exactly something you… wanted to have… and I really don’t want to make things awkward between us and the group, like making anyone feel like they have to choose a side or something! I just want us all to be friends but… I just wanted to tell you, too,” he sighed.

“Joe, I’m really not upset,” she said, her own cheeks starting to match the color of her dress, and her words confusing the boy across from her.

“You’re… not?” he asked, blinking a few times, absolutely confused.

“No! I mean, it was surprising, yes, but… it was nice…” she told him, now much shier than before. They were both blushing and both awkward, which for Joe was something he would have never expected from his crush.

“O-Oh.”

“It made me think about all of our times in the Digital World together… and it made me think about how much I enjoyed being around you. And just…” her fingers went to lightly graze across the valentine again, “…Realize how much you mean to me…”

“You mean a lot to me, too.”

The two of them were quiet, in their own little world amongst the busy fast food restaurant, focused only on each other.

Joe couldn’t believe what he was hearing, and for a second he was tempted to pinch himself just to make sure he wasn’t dreaming this all.

“I like you a lot, Joe,” she said, finally breaking the silence that grew around them. Joe started blushing, something that Mimi thought more than ever was incredibly adorable.

“I-I like you, too… but I’m sure you already know that,” he laughed awkwardly, Mimi giggling after.

She brushed some loose strands of hair back behind her ear, unable to stop the smile on her face, “I’d love to be your valentine, if it isn’t too late,” she teased sweetly. Joe nodded quickly, and Mimi reached her hand for his, feeling **_happy_**.

“Of course!” he said, still bright red, but looking like he was on cloud nine.

“And… maybe I could be your girlfriend?” she suggested, Joe suddenly deadly quiet, with a look of shock on his face Mimi hadn’t seen before even during the most stressful of situations, “…And you could be my boyfriend?”

She waited a bit, realizing that she probably threw just as much his way that he was worried about throwing her way.

“If you want, of course,” she added quickly, and Joe nodded quickly.

“O-Of course! Yeah! I’d love that,” he said.

Mimi’s smile turned soft, squeezing his hand gently for a moment, “I’d love that, too.”


End file.
